Mort sous protection
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Histoire écrite en collaboration avec Juliabaku et en parallèle avec "Mort sous protection". Un événement tragique: deux réactions différentes, deux histoires différentes...
1. Chapter 1

_Je ne possède pas Numb3rs. Cette histoire est une fiction._

_Cette histoire, parallèle à "L'ombre d'un remords" a été écrite à quatre mains avec Juliabaku. J'indiquerai au début de chaque chapitre ceux qui sont son oeuvre._

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

_Maison des Eppes_

- Attends Charlie, ça ne tient pas debout !

- Ah non ? Explique-moi pourquoi, vas-y, je t'écoute !

- Et bien d'abord…

Alan poussa un profond soupir et commença à débarrasser la table. Et c'était reparti pour un tour ! Ses deux fils se disputaient à nouveau à propos d'il ne savait trop quelle théorie, l'un étant d'un avis et l'autre, évidemment d'un avis contraire. Au passage, il leva des yeux résignés vers le portrait de Margaret : décidément, leurs deux garçons ne seraient jamais sur la même longueur d'onde ! Derrière lui, le ton montait.

- Oh oh oh ! Maintenant ça suffit les garçons ou je vous prive de dessert !

Interrompus net dans leur querelle, les deux frères échangèrent un regard d'abord interloqué à la remarque de leur père, puis l'amusement céda le pas à l'étonnement et ils rentrèrent dans le jeu d'Alan.

- Ah non ! Pas question que je sois privé de dessert à cause de lui ! attaqua Don, rieur.

- Comment ça à cause de moi ? protesta Charlie. C'est toi qui as commencé !

- Non, c'est toi !

- Non ! Papa ! Dis-lui toi que c'est lui qui est en faute !

- Ah non ! Moi je suis neutre ! rétorqua Alan en levant les mains en signe de défense.

- Ca, c'est trop facile ! lui reprocha Charlie, véhément.

- Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça mon petit !

- D'ailleurs, reprit Don, trouvant un nouveau moyen de contredire son frère, rien que pour le plaisir de le faire, qui a dit que la neutralité était une position facile à tenir ? En ce qui me concerne, je pense que c'est peut-être bien plus dur que de s'engager.

- Voyons, tu ne peux pas dire ça, s'emballa aussitôt Charlie.

Alan leva les yeux au ciel : décidément, rien n'arrêterait ses deux garçons déchaînés. Mais il n'était pas inquiet, il entendait le rire dans leurs voix : une dispute pour rire, juste pour le plaisir de s'opposer une fois de plus, d'aiguiser leurs esprits respectifs aux dépens de l'autre, et peut-être avoir le plaisir de triompher dans ces joutes verbales qui les opposaient quotidiennement. Mais la sonnerie du portable de Don retentit, coupant net Charlie dans la démonstration qu'il était en train d'élaborer.

- Eppes, j'écoute !

Le silence se fit aussitôt dans la salle à manger tandis que Don écoutait attentivement son correspondant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se leva en disant :

- D'accord, je serai là dans vingt minutes.

Puis il ferma son portable d'un coup sec et le raccrocha à sa serrure avec une moue de déception.

- Désolé, p'pa, garde-moi du dessert tu veux ?

- Dans tes rêves, attaqua aussitôt son cadet. Je vais tout manger oui ! Ca t'apprendra à quitter la table avant la fin du repas ! Non mais quelle éducation !

- Je te signale que nous avons eu la même, répondit son frère du tac au tac.

- Oui, mais chez moi elle a porté ses fruits au moins !

- Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

- Je suis mort de trouille !

Au moment de passer le seuil, Don se retourna une dernière fois vers eux.

- Tu veux m'accompagner Charlie ?

- J'aimerais bien, mais je dois finir de corriger une vingtaine de devoirs pour demain matin, alors…

- Dégonflé !

- Comment ça dégonflé ?

- Oui, tu ne viens pas de peur que je te démontre que tu avais tort.

- Ben voyons. Je ne viens pas pour ne pas t'écraser de honte, cher grand frère. C'est uniquement ma mansuétude naturelle qui parle.

Don partit d'un grand éclat de rire et referma la porte en disant.

- Bon, ben à tout à l'heure. Et gardez-moi du dessert !

Charlie et Alan rirent de bon cœur en le regardant s'en aller. Il paraissait tellement en forme, tellement gai, lui qui semblait si souvent préoccupé, en proie à de sombres pensées.

- Bon fiston : alors, on se le mange ce dessert ? interrogea Alan.

- Et comment !

- Et tu me feras le plaisir de laisser la part de ton frère ! avertit sévèrement le père.

- Oh papa ! Ca, ça n'est pas juste ! gémit comiquement le mathématicien.

Ils se sourirent, amusés, sachant l'un comme l'autre que Charlie ne priverait jamais son frère de la part qui lui revenait : il serait plutôt du style à lui laisser la sienne en plus. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à déguster leur dessert, un bruit formidable les cloua sur place, suspendant leurs gestes, tandis que la maison se mettait à trembler. Une vitre vola en éclats.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? cria Charlie inquiet. Un tremblement de terre ?

- Non, on aurait plutôt dit une explosion, objecta son père.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'ils se regardèrent, affolés, transpercés en même temps par la même idée atroce et chacun d'eux lut dans le regard de l'autre le doute monstrueux qui l'habitait soudain. D'un même élan, ils se levèrent et se ruèrent sur la porte.

Le cœur de Charlie battait la chamade et son esprit en ébullition n'arrivait qu'à émettre en boucle une sorte de prière : « Non, non. Ce n'est pas possible. Quelles sont les probabilités pour que… Non, non… »

Et puis la vérité leur explosa soudain à la figure. Au bout de la rue, à à peine cinquante mètres de là, un véhicule était en train de brûler, soufflé par une monumentale explosion. Autour, les gens se redressaient, hébétés et un homme appelait au secours auprès d'un corps à terre. Il leur sembla que le monde se figeait tandis que leur sang se glaçait dans leurs veine : ce véhicule, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, c'était celui de Don.

« Don, Donnie ! Non ! Non ! » Charlie commença par murmurer ces mots, en se dirigeant à pas lent, tel un somnambule, vers la carcasse calcinée. Et puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, son pas s'accélérait jusqu'à la course, et, dans le même temps, son murmure se faisait plus fort, jusqu'à devenir cri, jusqu'à devenir un hurlement jailli du plus profond de lui. Non ! Pas ça ! Pas son frère ! Pas sous ce magnifique soleil de fin du jour, alors que tout leur souriait.

La chaleur dégagée par le brasier était insupportable et pourtant, il essaya de se jeter en avant : il devait faire quelque chose, il devait arracher son frère à cet enfer. Peut-être qu'il était encore temps ! Trois hommes se jetèrent sur lui, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Il se débattait farouchement en criant

- Laissez-moi passer, c'est mon frère ! C'est mon frère ! Je dois le sortir de là !

- C'est trop tard monsieur, il est mort ! Il est mort ! lui rétorqua l'un des trois hommes qui le maintenaient à grand peine.

- Non ! Non ! Il n'est pas mort, il n'est pas mort ! Laissez moi passer !

Le désespoir lui donnait une force surhumaine et il réussit à se libérer de l'étreinte qui le retenait au sol. Il s'élança à nouveau. Mais soudain une autre silhouette se dressa devant lui et il s'arrêta net.

- Non Charlie. Non, ça ne sert à rien, ça ne sert à rien.

D'un seul coup, toute sa colère tomba pour laisser la place à un désespoir infini. C'était son père cet homme qui se tenait devant lui, le visage ravagé par les larmes, les mains tremblantes, le dos courbé déjà sous un poids qui ne le quitterait plus jamais : c'était son père qu'il avait presque de la peine à reconnaître tant il était transfiguré par le chagrin. Et il l'évidence s'imposa alors à lui comme un coup de poignard.

Il s'effondra en sanglotant dans les bras de son père.

- Non papa ! Non ! Pas Donnie ! Pas Donnie !

Alan le serrait désespérément contre lui. Il se sentait tomber dans un puits sans fond fait de douleur, de révolte, d'incompréhension. Son fils, son petit garçon à lui, son rayon de soleil, ne passerait plus jamais le seuil de la porte, plus jamais il ne verrait son sourire, plus jamais il n'entendrait ce rire qui résonnait encore à ses oreilles quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Noonn ! » Son hurlement de douleur monta vers le ciel clair et il étreignit plus étroitement encore Charlie, le seul enfant qui lui restait maintenant, sa seule famille. Crucifiés, les deux hommes regardaient ce qui avait été la voiture de Don finir de brûler. Ils n'entendaient pas les personnes qui les entouraient leur parler, tenter de les éloigner de l'atroce spectacle ils n'entendaient pas les policiers qui arrivaient sur les lieux et commençaient à délimiter un périmètre de sécurité. Ils ne voyaient et n'entendaient plus rien. La seule vision qu'ils avaient, c'étaient ses flammes qui mouraient, dans lesquelles il leur semblait distinguer le visage tant aimé le seul son qui leur parvenait, c'était celui de son éclat de rire au moment où il les avait quitté.

- Tu veux m'accompagner Charlie ?

Il ne pourrait plus jamais, plus jamais l'accompagner ! Il se laissa tomber à terre : ne plus parler, ne plus bouger, ne plus respirer. Quelque part, très loin, il entendait une voix qui l'appelait. Il ne voulait pas y répondre, non. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester là, près de son grand frère.

- Tu veux m'accompagner Charlie ?

- Oui, oui Donnie. Je veux t'accompagner, je viens avec toi, attends-moi.

La voiture finissait de brûler dans le début de soirée torride. Charlie était étendu au sol, sans connaissance. Alan se tenait assis près de lui, incapable du moindre geste, de la moindre réaction. Les flammes se consumaient et avec elles c'était toute l'âme de la famille qui partait en fumée.

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

-Bon sang, il en met du temps, s'impatienta David en regardant sa montre.

- Il était où ? demanda Colby.

- Chez Charlie. Il m'a dit qu'il arrivait.

- Il faut tout de même une vingtaine de minutes pour venir de là-bas, temporisa Liz.

- A peu près oui, confirma David. Justement, ça va faire trois quarts d'heure !

- Il y avait peut-être de la circulation, supputa Nikki.

- Quoi ? A cette heure-là ?

- Pourquoi pas ? appuya Liz. Ou bien un accident.

- Bon, je le rappelle, décida Colby, on verra bien.

Il appuya sur la touche raccourci et, après quelques secondes, il raccrocha

- C'est sa boîte vocale.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de David. Liz lui demanda :

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es inquiet ?

- Non, bien sûr, c'est juste que…

A cet instant, son portable sonna et il décrocha. Ses collègues virent son visage se contracter violemment tandis qu'il acquiesçait aux propos de son correspondant.

- D'accord, tenez moi au courant. J'attends vos précisions.

Sa voix était dure et l'équipe autour de lui était impatiente de savoir ce qui motivait sa réaction.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Colby.

- Un appel de la police au standard. Apparemment un de nos agents vient d'être tué.

- Quoi ? Qui ? Où ça ?

- On n'a pas encore les détails. Le flic qui a appelé était apparemment un bleu plutôt secoué. Il semble qu'on ait piégé le véhicule du collègue.

- Mais comment savent-ils que c'est un agent du F.B.I. ?

- Je ne sais pas au juste. La famille je crois, ou les voisins. Ils nous rappellent dès qu'ils ont plus de détails.

Justement le téléphone sonnait et David décrocha de nouveau, fébrile, tandis que les trois autres se massaient autour de lui, tentant de surprendre des bribes de conversation, leurs cerveaux en ébullition ressassant sans arrêt les mêmes questions : quel était l'agent qui avait été tué ? Le connaissaient-ils ?

Et puis, ils virent David blêmir et chanceler, sous le coup d'une émotion profonde.

- D'accord, merci, nous arrivons, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Il raccrocha et, au regard qu'il leur lança, ils comprirent. Mais Liz ne voulait pas y croire et, souhaitant par-dessus tout s'entendre dire autre chose que la vérité, ce fut elle qui questionna.

- Alors, qui est-ce ?

Ses yeux se posèrent, tour à tour, sur chacun de ses coéquipiers et ils virent que des larmes y brillaient. Liz insista : elle savait, mais elle avait besoin de se l'entendre dire.

- David ? C'est qui ?

- C'est Don.

Il avait eu de la peine à obliger les mots à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres tremblantes. Durant quelques instants, ils restèrent tous figés, incapables de parler, incapable même d'une pensée cohérente. Pas Don, non ! Pas ce chef parfois si intransigeant, mais toujours juste et plus dur avec lui-même qu'il ne l'était avec eux. Pourquoi, parmi les dizaines d'agents que comptait le bureau de Los Angeles avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ?

Et puis, soudain, ils retrouvèrent leurs réflexes professionnels et, d'un même élan, ils quittèrent le bureau pour se précipiter chez Charlie, là où on venait de leur confirmer que le véhicule détruit dans l'explosion était celui de l'agent spécial Don Eppes et que celui-ci était au volant quand tout s'était embrasé : il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ait pu survivre.


	2. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE III**

_Maison des Eppes_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, la police municipale avait déjà tendu les bandes jaunes pour délimiter le périmètre. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, les quatre agents avancèrent lentement vers la carcasse calcinée qui gisait sur la partie gauche de la rue, recouverte de la neige carbonique déversée par les pompiers pour étouffer les flammes.

Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire et, plus que la conscience, ce fut leur entraînement, l'habitude qu'ils avaient de ce type de situation qui, comme une seconde nature, envoya l'un s'entretenir avec les policiers arrivés les premiers sur les lieux, tandis que les deux autres interrogeaient les témoins.

David, paralysé, ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ce qui restait de la voiture de son ami. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire : pas Don, pas comme ça ! Et pourtant…

Un cri soudain, l'arracha à cet espèce d'état second qui le paralysait. Il se retourna.

Amita venait de sortir de sa voiture et se précipitait en courant vers lui. Elle appelait Charlie à tue-tête. Un policier tenta de l'arrêter et David lui fit signe de la laisser passer.

- David ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'affola-t-elle. Où est Charlie ? Et Alan ? Et Don ? Où sont-ils tous passés ?

David s'aperçut alors qu'il était bien incapable de répondre à cette question : en effet, où étaient donc Alan et Charlie ? Colby arrivait, apportant la réponse.

- Alan et Charlie ont été transportés à l'hôpital.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Ils sont blessés ? s'inquiéta Amita.

- D'après les policiers non. Ils sont simplement sous le choc.

- Et Don ? Dites-moi qu'il va bien… supplia-t-elle.

Mais toute sa formation de scientifique lui soufflait qu'il n'en était rien. Etant donné la violence visible de l'explosion, il n'avait pas dû rester grand-chose de celui qu'elle considérait comme un grand frère, un peu distant peut-être, mais tellement attachant.

Colby se contenta de hocher négativement la tête et elle éclata en sanglots. Liz qui arrivait, elle-même très éprouvée par la mort de l'homme avec qui elle avait partagé tant de moments délicieux et pour lequel elle avait toujours une profonde tendresse, la serra dans ses bras.

- Ecoutez, Amita. Je vais aller à l'hôpital. Je vous emmène si vous voulez. »

Elle quêta l'approbation de David : désormais, c'était lui qui allait prendre en main la destinée de l'équipe. Il lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait y aller. De toute façon, ils étaient suffisamment nombreux. Et puis l'équipe scientifique n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Les deux femmes quittèrent les lieux et se précipitèrent à l'hôpital où Larry ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, bouleversé par les événements qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ils y retrouvèrent Alan, hébété, effondré dans un fauteuil de la salle d'attente. Il parut à peine les reconnaître : il attendait des nouvelles de Charlie qui avait perdu connaissance.

- Il est blessé ? demanda Amita, anxieuse.

- Non. Je crois qu'il n'a pas supporté…

Il ne pouvait pas le dire, pas encore. Alors, il eut un geste infiniment las de la main, et termina d'une voix tremblante :

- … tout ça.

Amita et Larry s'installèrent près de lui, le réchauffant de leur présence. Puis on vint leur donner des nouvelles rassurantes de Charlie : il ne tarderait pas à reprendre connaissance. Tout allait bien.

Un éclat de rire hystérique secoua Alan et ses compagnons le regardèrent avec inquiétude.

- Tout va bien ! répétait-il. Tout va bien ! Mon fils, mon Donnie est mort, mais tout va bien !

- Alan, Alan calmez-vous, le supplia Amita.

Voyant l'état nerveux du vieil homme, le médecin l'obligea à absorber un calmant qui ne tarda pas à faire de l'effet et Alan retomba dans sa prostration précédente. Lorsqu'on vint les prévenir qu'ils pouvaient se rendre auprès de Charlie, ils l'entraînèrent doucement avec eux. Il se laissa faire sans protester : il n'avait plus de forces.

Liz, s'apercevant que sa présence était, pour le moment, totalement inutile puisqu'elle ne pouvait ni réconforter la famille éplorée, ni leur poser de questions dans l'état où ils étaient, décida de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Don était mort, mais il leur restait un dernier devoir à accomplir envers lui : arrêter son ou ses meurtriers. Et elle espérait, plus que tout, qu'il tenterait de se soustraire à l'arrestation pour avoir un bon motif de lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux !

Sur les lieux du drame, les enquêteurs finissaient leur macabre besogne. Les quelques personnes présentes lors du drame avaient été interrogées, du moins celles qui n'étaient pas trop choquées pour répondre. Comme toujours les témoignages divergeaient : autant de description des événements que de personnes y ayant assisté !

Certains parlaient d'un véhicule qui se serait arrêté à côté de celui de Don, juste avant l'explosion, juste après pour d'autres. Certains parlaient d'un individu qui se tenait là, d'autres d'un groupe d'hommes, d'autres encore se souvenaient juste avoir vu la voiture s'engager dans la rue, s'arrêter puis exploser, d'aucun disait qu'un homme en était sorti, d'autres qu'un homme y était monté, bref, rien d'exploitable. Une seule chose était certaine aux yeux de l'équipe : Don n'était sûrement pas sorti de son véhicule, sinon ils l'auraient retrouvé sur les lieux, quel que soit l'état dans lequel il aurait été.

Découragés, les agents avaient cessé leurs investigations de terrain : ils allaient maintenant se pencher sur les dossiers de Don, à commencer par celui sur lequel ils travaillaient actuellement.

Les légistes en avaient aussi terminé : ils avaient soigneusement enveloppé dans un grand sac en plastique le corps qui gisait à quelques mètres de la voiture, méconnaissable. Seule une analyse d'ADN pourrait prouver qu'il s'agissait bien de Don. Mais de qui d'autre aurait-il bien pu s'agir ? C'était bien Don qui était monté dans sa voiture, c'était bien lui qui avait mis le contact et avait démarré en direction du bureau. Il ne s'était vraisemblablement pas volatilisé entre la maison et le coin de la rue ! Ils avaient même de la chance que son corps ait été éjecté en dehors du véhicule.

En tout cas, pensait David accablé, il était heureux qu'Alan et Charlie n'aient pas assisté à l'horreur de voir les légistes ramasser les morceaux de corps dispersés un peu partout après avoir ensaché ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une vieille souche rabougrie après un terrible incendie de forêt. Comment aurait-il pu supporter la vue de ce qui restait de leur fils et frère ? Non, qu'au moins ils en gardent l'image intacte de l'agent en pleine possession de ses moyens qu'il était alors.

Une dépanneuse venait charger la carcasse calcinée pour la déposer au garage du F.B.I. afin de déterminer le type d'explosif employé et, peut-être, de là, remonter jusqu'au coupable.

- David ?

David sursauta : perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas aperçu que ses trois collègues venaient de le rejoindre.

- David, reprit Colby. On n'a plus rien à faire ici. On va au bureau ?

- Oui. Bien sûr.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, dit alors Liz, je préfèrerais retourner à l'hôpital pour voir où en sont Alan et Charlie.

- Non, non bien sûr. Et tiens nous au courant surtout, lui dit David.

- A ce propos, questionna soudain Nikki. Est-ce que vous savez si quelqu'un a prévenu Robin ?

Les quatre agents se regardèrent, interdits. Non, dans leur désarroi autant que dans leur désir de ne pas risquer de perdre une piste faute de l'avoir explorée assez vite, ils avaient totalement oublié de prévenir la fiancée de Don. Ils se décomposèrent. Qui allait avoir le courage de lui porter le coup fatal ?

- D'accord. Je m'en charge dit Nikki.

Elle était peut-être la mieux à même, en effet, de délivrer l'effroyable nouvelle. Moins attachée à Don parce qu'ayant moins partagé de choses avec lui, elle était en effet celle qui parvenait le mieux à conserver un minimum de sang-froid dans la situation présente. Pour autant, cela n'allait pas rendre sa tache plus facile ni plus agréable. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse et elle ne voulait pas qu'en plus du reste, ses collègues éprouvés aient à assumer cette corvée ingrate.

Elle partit donc devant pour joindre Robin tandis que David et Colby traînaient encore un peu sur place, comme s'ils espéraient que le nom du coupable allait apparaître sur le bitume fondu par la chaleur du brasier. Malgré tout, ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire : Don ne pouvait pas être parti comme ça. La nuit était désormais tombée et le quartier reprenait sa sérénité habituelle.

- Allez, dit Colby en donnant une tape sur le dos de son collègue, il faut y aller.

Sans un mot, David lui emboîta le pas et s'installa côté passager tandis que Colby prenait le volant.

_(à suivre)_


	3. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre écrit par Juliabaku**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

Tout en continuant leur chemin vers le bureau, David repensait à tous ces moments partagés avec son chef de section. Et à tous ces moments qu'ils avaient pu passer avec sa famille. A présent il s'inquiétait aussi pour les deux membres restant de la famille de Don. Il savait que, vu son âge, Alan devait être vulnérable. Mais le connaissant, il savait aussi qu'il serait fort, et ferait face à la situation.

Tandis que nos agents arrivaient au parking et sortaient de la voiture, une pensée traversa leur esprit. Et presque en synchronisation, ils dirent :

- Je me demande comment Charlie va ?

Ils se regardèrent alors droit dans les yeux. Ce fut David qui recommença à parler.

- Don m'a raconté qu'avant que sa mère ne meure, Charlie s'était enfermé dans le garage pour résoudre des équations...

- Tu pense qu'il va recommencer ?

David se réfugia dans le mutisme, se souvenant alors des jours où Don était pris dans des fusillades, alors que Charlie commençait sa collaboration avec le F.B.I. Souvent il le prenait mal, et s'enfermait dans son petit monde. Mais cette fois, son frère était vraiment mort...

- Je crains que ça n'ait aucun rapport avec les fois précédentes.

Colby ferma la portière et actionna la fermeture centralisée puis se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. David lui emboîta le pas.

- Alors on va tout faire pour qu'il aille bien. Sinon, je crains que Don nous en veuille à jamais...

Bien qu'il ne soit pas croyant, Colby ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que même par delà la mort, Don leur en voudrait si jamais son petit frère n'allait pas bien. Et qu'il le ferait comprendre à son équipe de n'importe quelle façon.

Et puis Charlie était un des leurs. Ils devaient tout faire pour l'aider à surmonter cette peine, et attraper celui qui était derrière tout ça.

De son côté Nikki, rentrée avant eux, avait décroché le téléphone. C'était le moment qu'elle aurait aimé éviter. Elle devait téléphoner à Robin pour la prévenir de la dramatique nouvelle.

Elle composa alors le numéro, les doigts tremblants, imaginant la possible réaction de la jeune femme.

La tonalité se fit entendre. Nikki sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, battant au rythme des tonalités.

- Allo, ici l'assistante du procureur, Robin...

- Ici Nikki, Robin...Il s'est passé quelque chose, interrompit Nikki, la voix tremblante, les larmes aux yeux.

Étonné et inquiète, Robin prit son téléphone et le serra très fortement. Sa gorge se serra, elle se mordit la lèvre. La voix de Nikki en disait long. Si c'était pour une enquête, c'était Don qui l'aurait contactée. Non, c'était plus grave, bien plus grave. Elle s'imagina alors le pire. Don ? Charlie ? L'un des deux devait être menacé.

- Je...J'ai...

La voix hésitante de Nikki trahissait ce qu'elle pensait. Mais prenant son courage à deux mains, elle prononça alors ce qu'il fallait dire.

- Robin. Nous revenons de chez Alan et Charlie. Don était parti dîner avec eux avant de continuer une enquête quand... Nous avons reçu un appel de la police, elle nous a annoncé que Don...n'était plus de ce monde

Ne voulant ni y croire, ni prononcer ces mots, Nikki avala sa salive, se sentant si mal de devoir dire ces choses-là. A l'autre bout du fil, Robin se laissa alors aller à ses émotions. La douleur d'avoir perdu la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle la submergea. Elle aurait voulu le voir une dernière fois. Elle se sentait comme trahie, car la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il lui avait promis d'aller au cinéma voir un film qui paraissait intéressant. Il devait lui téléphoner pour lui donner rendez-vous. Une nouvelle fois, Don n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, mais cette fois l'excuse était différente des fois précédentes. C'était lui la victime, c'était lui le centre de l'enquête.

_(à suivre)_


	4. Chapitres 5 et 6

**CHAPITRE V**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

Colby entra dans la pièce et il rejoignit rapidement Nikki, qui étudiait attentivement un rapport sur son ordinateur.

- Alors ? Du nouveau ?

- Rien de très probant, marmonna Nikki avec une moue désabusée sur les lèvres.

- Bordel ! Ce n'est pourtant pas…

Il s'interrompit, conscient qu'elle faisait de son mieux et que ce n'était pas sa faute si les résultats n'étaient pas à la hauteur de leurs espérance.

- Et si nous faisions fausse route ? questionna-t-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Nous sommes partis du principe que le meurtre de Don avait été commandité par Farrell.

- Ca semble le plus logique. C'est lui qui a le plus à perdre actuellement. Don se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

- Bien sûr mais, ce n'est que l'une des hypothèses.

- Je sais. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi Liz et David se penchent, eux, sur les anciens dossiers de Don pour voir s'il pourrait s'agir d'une vengeance.

- C'est un travail titanesque.

- Je sais aussi. J'espère qu'on pourra bientôt faire appel à Larry et Amita au moins, pour nous aider.

Ils se regardèrent. Il y avait maintenant quarante-huit heures que le drame avait eu lieu et ils n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une piste. L'équipe s'était partagée en deux : David et Liz fouillaient dans le passé de Don, Nikki et lui s'occupaient de remonter la piste de l'affaire sur laquelle ils étaient juste avant l'attentat. Mais cette fois-ci, ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur les scientifiques pour leur déblayer un peu la tâche : Charlie était inaccessible et Larry et Amita restaient près de lui et Alan pour les soutenir dans leur épreuve. Ils savaient que ce serait dur : il leur manquerait à la fois la clairvoyance de Charlie et surtout le dynamisme et l'intuition redoutable de Don qui avaient tant de fois permis d'aboutir dans les enquêtes les plus ardues.

Quand il y pensait, Colby trouvait fort plausible que Farrell soit à l'origine de l'attentat. C'était le chef d'un gang raciste que le F.B.I. avait dans son collimateur depuis plusieurs semaines. Il était soupçonné de plusieurs attaques et meurtres à caractère raciste. Trois jours avant sa disparition, Don l'avait coincé et sérieusement cuisiné durant plusieurs heures. Mais l'homme n'était pas un novice et il n'avait pas craqué.

A l'issue de la garde-à-vue, Don, la rage au cœur, avait dû le relâcher faute de preuve. Colby n'oublierait jamais le regard triomphant qu'avait le malfrat en sortant, mais il avait lu aussi, au fond de ses yeux, la volonté implacable de se venger de cet agent qui l'avait humilié en l'arrêtant devant sa famille, tout d'abord, puis en lui imposant des heures d'interrogatoire éprouvant durant lequel il avait senti tout le mépris qu'il avait à son égard. Et Spencer H. Farrell n'était pas un homme qui acceptait qu'on le méprise.

Colby était donc persuadé que c'était Farrell qui était l'instigateur du meurtre : il avait le mobile, l'opportunité et une main d'œuvre docile pour accomplir ses volontés. Don mort, l'homme lavait l'affront, mais il gagnait aussi du temps. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas savoir que l'étau se resserrait autour de lui et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se fasse pincer. Il avait pu juger de l'efficacité et de l'opiniâtreté de l'agent qui dirigeait l'enquête : il ne le lâcherait pas. Or, il lui fallait un peu de mou, juste assez pour réussir à passer à l'étranger le temps que les choses se tassent. Il l'avait déjà fait par le passé.

La mort de Don, si elle n'arrêtait pas l'enquête, pouvait la suspendre assez longtemps pour lui permettre de prendre la fuite, en profitant de l'obligatoire flottement qu'allait provoquer la disparition du chef d'équipe.

C'était compter sans le désir de vengeance de Colby. Pour lui, il était hors de question de laisser le criminel s'en tirer. Qu'il soit pour quelque chose ou non dans la mort de Don, il devait à celui-ci de finir ce qu'il avait à cœur : mettre hors d'état de nuire un dangereux malfrat, qui ne reculait devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins.

Depuis la veille, ils cherchaient désespérément l'adresse d'une compagnie par laquelle Farrell pouvait passer à l'étranger. Le chef de gang possédait en effet, en sous-main, un certains nombres d'entreprises qui le servaient dans ses desseins malhonnêtes et xénophobes. Colby était certain qu'il se servirait de ce biais pour s'éclipser.

- J'ai quelque chose ! cria soudain Nikki, en proie à une excitation manifeste.

Colby se précipita et étudia attentivement les informations qui s'affichaient à l'écran. Son visage fatigué, marqué par ces deux jours au cours desquels il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi, se détendit et s'éclaira sous le coup de l'émotion.

- On fonce ! clama-t-il soudain.

Ils quittèrent précipitamment le bureau. Tout en se hâtant vers les ascenseurs, Colby sortait son téléphone pour appeler David et Liz : pas question de les tenir à l'écart. Eux aussi avaient le droit de participer à l'hallali.

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

_A l'extérieur : _

Les agents se regroupèrent autour de l'équipe de Don. Il y avait là une dizaine d'agents du F.B.I. appartenant tous à la section des crimes violents, autant d'agents du SWAT revêtus de leur tenue d'intervention et plusieurs patrouilles de la police municipale. Colby interrogea David du regard. Celui-ci lui dit :

- A toi l'honneur mon vieux. C'est toi qui a levé le lièvre, c'est ton intervention.

Colby le remercia d'un signe de tête, appréciant de le voir lui céder les prérogatives qui étaient les siennes depuis la disparition de Don.

- D'accord. Alors les gars, voilà comment on s'y prend.

Tranquillement, d'une voix claire et forte, en mots nets et concis, il leur détailla le plan de l'intervention, assignant à chacun un poste précis, s'arrangeant pour minimiser au maximum les risques pour chacun. David le laissait faire, impressionné malgré lui par le professionnalisme de l'agent encore si jeune pourtant dans le métier. Mais ses années dans l'armée l'avaient habitué à prendre le commandement et à planifier des opérations. En regardant son collègue, David eut l'intuition, comme cela lui était déjà arrivé, qu'il serait un jour un grand agent. Digne de Don en tout cas, oui, c'était ça le terme : Colby était digne de Don.

L'agent avait terminé son briefing et chacun s'apprêtait à prendre sa part dans l'opération qui était maintenant imminente. Les quatre adjoints de Don, avant de rejoindre leurs places respectives échangèrent un long regard, puis leurs poings se touchèrent rapidement :

- Pour Don ! dit Colby.

- Pour Don ! répondirent David, Nikki et Liz.

Puis ils se lancèrent dans l'action.

- F.B.I. ! Plus un geste ! Jetez vos armes ! F.B.I. !

Ils s'étaient rués en vociférant les sommations, comme on le leur avait enseigné lors de leur stage de formation. Surpris par leur irruption, la plupart des membres du gang furent désarmés sur place, incapables de se défendre. Il y eut quelques échanges de coups de feu, mais apparemment, aucun policier n'était touché.

Colby avançait droit devant lui, couvert par Liz qui s'attachait à ses pas. Il n'avait qu'une pensée en tête : trouver Farrell. Soudain il vit celui-ci courir juste devant lui et il se lança à sa poursuite en hurlant :

- Farrell ! F.B.I. ! Arrêtez-vous immédiatement où je tire ! F.B.I. !

L'homme se retourna et lâcha une rafale. Colby se jeta à l'abri. Du regard, il s'assura que Liz en avait fait autant, puis, courbé pour échapper aux tirs, il continua sa progression. Cet homme ne lui échapperait pas, jamais ! Devant lui, il voyait le criminel courir, s'efforçant de le distancer. Mais là, il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire ! Il accéléra encore l'allure et la distance entre son gibier et lui diminua. Soudain il vit le malfrat se retourner de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci il était prêt. Il tira le premier et il vit Farrell s'effondrer dans un grand cri, en étreignant son épaule.

Il se précipita vers lui et le tint un instant en joue, tandis que Liz, essoufflée, écartait l'arme du criminel d'un coup de pied. Pendant un moment, en contemplant le sinistre individu qui geignait à terre, l'envie irrépressible de l'abattre comme un chien enragé lui traversa la tête. Après tout, Farrell avait bien ainsi exécuté ou fait exécuter sans pitié plusieurs personnes, dont Don. Mais en se souvenant justement de Don, il sut qu'il ne tirerait pas sur l'homme désarmé : Don ne l'aurait pas voulu et il se devait de lui être fidèle. Il rengaina son arme et s'accroupit auprès de Farrell qu'il retourna sans ménagement sur le ventre, sans se soucier de ses plaintes. Puis il lui ramena brutalement les poignets dans le dos, lui arrachant un cri de douleur qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

« Spencer Farrell, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz…. »

Les paroles tellement connues lui vinrent machinalement aux lèvres tandis qu'il relevait Farrell et le poussait devant lui, à la rencontre du groupe de David qui arrivait à son tour.

_Bureau du F.B.I._

Les quatre agents étaient réunis dans la petite cuisine du F.B.I. Ils dégustaient un café, en silence, perdus chacun dans ses pensées. L'intervention avait été un succès : quatre blessés chez les malfaiteurs, pas une perte côté policier. Farrell avait été emmené à l'hôpital et ils l'attendaient d'un moment à l'autre. La balle n'avait fait qu'effleurer l'épaule, enlevant un gros bout de chair, mais sans pénétrer à l'intérieur. Et Colby se félicitait de la précision de son tir : ainsi le criminel n'aurait pas besoin de soins de longue durée et ils allaient pouvoir l'interroger dès qu'on l'aurait pansé. Et cette fois-ci il parlerait. Pas question qu'il s'en tire après ce qu'il avait fait.

- Et si ce n'était pas lui ? osa soudain suggérer Nikki.

- C'est forcément lui, rétorqua Colby. Qui d'autre ?

- C'est vrai qu'il est celui à qui le crime profite le plus, appuya Liz.

- Et puis, il voulait se venger de Don, c'était visible, opina David à son tour.

- Oui, il n'empêche que je ne suis pas sûre…

- Et pourquoi donc ?

Le ton de Colby était presque agressif.

- Je ne sais pas. Ca ne colle pas trop avec le personnage.

- Comment ça, ça ne colle pas avec le personnage ? Quinze meurtres directs ou commandités en moins de six mois, des actes de barbarie, de torture simplement dictés par le racisme et l'intolérance, pillages, vols, viols et j'en passe… Alors le meurtre d'un pauvre petit agent fédéral, c'est de la roupie de sansonnet pour un type comme lui !

- Oui mais, il est tellement prudent, tellement méticuleux. Il savait que ça nous rendrait enragés cette affaire.

- Mais il s'est laissé dominé par ses émotions et c'est ce qui le perdra.

- J'espère, j'espère que vous avez raison.

Un agent se présenta alors, dispensant Colby de répondre : on venait d'amener Farrell en salle d'interrogatoire, il était tout à eux !

Pourtant, dix heures plus tard, épuisés par le long interrogatoire durant lequel ils n'avaient pas ménagé le criminel, les agents durent s'avouer que Nikki avait raison. Il n'était pour rien dans la mort de Don. Bien sûr, ils avaient enfin réussi à le coincer : entre les preuves saisies sur les lieux de son arrestation et les hommes du gang qui se mettaient à table afin d'éviter la peine de mort pour certains et pour d'autres simplement s'attirer la clémence du procureur, son compte était bon.

Et c'était une belle victoire à dédier à Don : la mise hors d'état de nuire du dernier des criminels qu'il avait poursuivi et dont l'arrestation lui tenait tellement à cœur. Mais ce n'était pas la victoire dont ils rêvaient, ce n'étaient pas la victoire qui aurait vu le meurtrier de leur chef et ami enfin livré à la justice. Et malgré ce succès, ce qui les submergeait à ce moment-là, c'était le sentiment d'un épouvantable échec.

- C'est pas vrai ! hurla Colby, à bout de nerfs, en envoyant rageusement promener la pile de gobelets qui se trouvait là.

Ils avaient fait fausse route ! Tout était à reprendre à zéro. Et après plus de trois jours, ils savaient que les choses seraient encore plus compliquées.

_(à suivre)_


	5. Chapitres 7, 8 & 9

**Chapitres écrits par Juliabaku**

**CHAPITRE VII**

_Bureaux du F.B.I.:_  
Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Colby, avec l'aide de ses collègues, reprenait tous les anciens dossiers de Don. Mais l'ardeur à cette tache ne semblait pas la même pour tous. David et Liz semblaient ne plus être aussi motivés que durant les premières heures de l'enquête. Nikki restait optimiste malgré l'ambiance glaciale qui s'était installée dans les locaux du F.B.I.. Colby, lui, était sûrement le plus motivé de tous pour retrouver l'assassin de Don.

Il avait passé en revue les quinze ans de fidélité de celui-ci au F.B.I. La liste de ceux qui voulaient la peau de cet agent était très longue. Il avait pu ainsi voir un dossier parlant d'un ancien pédophile qu'il avait arrêté après six agressions. Ce dernier avait proféré des menaces de morts envers lui et sa famille. Croyant au début qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne piste, Colby fit des recherches sur son sujet. Mais rien ne concordait : il était en prison, avec un comportement exemplaire. D'ailleurs, lui même dirait plus tard à la presse que le fait d'aller en prison lui avait permis de comprendre son erreur.

Puis venait l'affaire des douze bijouteries. Là il s'agissait d'un gang qui avait volé surtout pour effrayer la population de Los Angeles. Leur chef Rave Romuald semblait être un parfait suspect. Colby savait que ce dernier n'avait jamais reconnu les vols, et pire qu'il les avait mis sur le compte d'un autre gang. Mais toutes les preuves et les témoins avaient permis de délivrer à ce criminel un aller simple en prison. Colby pensa alors que cela pouvait être une vengeance des membres du gang. Mais cela ne collait pas non plus : ils se seraient plutôt servis d'armes automatique, ou de couteaux. Et s'ils avaient vraiment envie de lui faire du mal, ils s'en seraient pris d'abord à sa famille plutôt qu'à lui directement.

Et il y avait l'affaire des ciseaux, celle des femmes enlevées, celle du trafic d'organes...Plus il recherchait, plus il remarquait que la liste des suspects était trop longue pour pouvoir être vraiment utile. Cela allait un peu dans tout les sens. D'un côté, il y avait la possibilité des vengeances directes où un criminel qui avait eu à faire à lui aurait put le tuer, puis de l'autre, il y avait la possibilité d'une vengeance par la famille ou les amis de victimes qui trouvaient le F.B.I incompétent et qui l'accusaient d'avoir laissé les tueurs massacrer leur famille. Ils auraient préféré rejeter la faute sur les agents du F.B.I plutôt que sur le véritable tueur.

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

Lassé, épuisé par ces recherches ne menant nulle part, Colby ne savait plus que faire. A ce moment là, le sous directeur arriva avec un homme aux cheveux blonds. Surpris dans un premier temps, Colby se redressa pour rejoindre le sous directeur qui lui avait fait signe de venir le trouver.

- Je sais que vous avez repris l'enquête à la place de l'agent Sinclair. Voici l'agent Dimitri qui a collaboré avec l'agent Eppes pour certaines affaire. Il est venu dés qu'il a su qu'il était mort. Peut être pourra-t-il vous aider lors de votre enquête ?

Ne refusant aucune aide extérieure, Colby accueillit le nouveau venu avec reconnaissance. Grâce à lui peut-être, l'enquête allait un peu avancer.  
Après quelques consignes données par le sous-directeur pour lui permettre de suivre cette enquête, Colby installa le nouveau venu avec les autres. Il lui tendit plusieurs dossiers des affaires de Don qui paraissaient avoir les plus fortes probabilités d'être en lien avec son meurtre.

- Voilà, nous avions pensé à deux possibilités. Soit, c'est une vengeance personnelle et le tueur a dû ou sortir de prison, ou embaucher quelqu'un pour faire son sale boulot. Soit, il peut s'agir aussi des victimes qui sont mécontentes du travail du F.B.I, et vu que Don supervise beaucoup d'enquêtes, ils se seraient dit que cela allait frapper un bon coup de l'attaquer comme ça.

L'homme feuilleta les dossiers rapidement, puis sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Cela me rappelle cette affaire. Où l'on a travaillé pour traquer un gros trafiquant d'armes...Comment il s'appelait déjà...Ah oui, l'affaire Sobieski, c'est ça. Don et moi avions été appelés pour le rechercher. Cela avait commencé tout d'abord par un carnage incroyable dans un des ports de la ville. Il avait tout simplement engagé des hommes pour faire le sale travail à sa place parce que ces hommes et ces femmes avaient découvert la cachette de son dépôt d'armes. Ensuite quand Don et moi avons enquêté un peu plus loin sur cet homme, nous avons trouvé que la plupart de ses hommes de main, au moment où ils allaient se rendre à la police, se faisaient descendre. Puis, nous avons eu un contact nous disant où il se trouvait. Mais c'était un piége, et cela a provoqué la mort de trois agents. Après, Don a réussi à infiltrer le réseau et nous a permis de remonter la piste pour retrouver ce monstre et nous avons pu l'arrêter.

- Mais pourquoi vous pensez à lui ? demanda David.

- Je m'en souviens surtout parce qu'il avait dit quelque chose de percutant. Oui, il avait menacé calmement un agent de le tuer, parce qu'il avait réussi à persuader sa femme de témoigner contre lui. Et puis, il se trouve que Don durant son infiltration a assisté directement à un meurtre commis par Sobieski, devenant du même coup un témoin direct contre celui-ci. Pourtant…

- Quoi…

- D'après ce que j'en sais, Sobieski n'a jamais eu l'occasion de faire le lien entre l'homme qui avait rejoint son équipe et l'agent Don Eppes du F.B.I.

- Donc, il est toujours en prison ? Et il y a des témoins pour déposer contre lui ?

- Il y en avait ! précisa le collègue de Don.

- Comment ça, avait ? s'étonna Nikki, agacée par le manque de clarté de l'agent Dimitri.

- Une semaine après l'arrestation de Sobieski, on a retrouvé le corps sans vie de sa jeune femme dans sa maison. La C.I.A n'a rien fait pour éclaircir cette affaire.

- La C.I.A ! réagit à son tour Liz surprise par le fait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Don dans ce genre d'affaire.

- Oui. Après cette affaire, je n'ai plus eu d'information. D'ailleurs pendant toute l'enquête, je n'avais pas eu de nombreux renseignements. J'en connais uniquement les grandes lignes.

- Donc, vous ne savez pas qui était aux commandes à la C.I.A ? risqua Colby, en espérant un nom.

Le collègue hocha négativement de la tête.

- Par contre, dit soudain Nikki, une chose m'étonne.

- Quoi donc ? questionna Colby.

- Il y a deux ans vous travailliez bien déjà ensemble non ?

- Oui.

- Comment se fait-il alors que vous n'ayez visiblement aucune connaissance de ce dossier ?

Etonnés, David et Colby se regardèrent. En effet, comment se faisait-il que… ? Et puis soudain la mémoire leur revint.

A cette époque là, l'équipe s'était trouvée séparée durant environ deux mois. David était parti dans une affaire de gang de rue et de fusillade en chaîne, car il avait visiblement une certaine expérience de la rue et de ses dangers. Ses supérieurs avaient voulu qu'il les aide pour cette affaire très sérieuse. Colby, lui, était parti sur une affaire sous couverture pour le compte du F.B.I.. Il devait arrêter un trafic de drogue, en se faisant passer pour un acheteur. Pendant deux mois ils avaient établi une étroite surveillance autour des suspects. Et grâce à Colby, ils avaient réussi à démanteler tout le réseau. Megan devait prendre une équipe en charge, pour remplacer un collègue blessé, et travailler comme chef pour permettre de savoir si elle serait capable un jour d'avoir sa propre équipe. D'après Colby, Don, quant à lui avait été demandé pour animer des sessions de travail à Quantico à partir de ses expériences personnelles sur le terrain.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils avaient cru à l'époque : ils réalisaient maintenant qu'en fait leur ami avait alors été envoyé en mission d'infiltration. C'est évidemment pour ça qu'il ne leur avait jamais donné signe de vie durant cette période et ça expliquait aussi l'avalanche de coïncidences qui avait abouti à la séparation momentanée de l'équipe : la C.I.A. devait y avoir veillé.

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._  
Se disant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'options, Colby se précipita vers son téléphone. Etonné, David lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais demander des éclaircissements sur cette affaire. Allo, ici l'agent Colby Granger.

Au correspondant qui lui répondit, Colby indiqua, en quelques mots la nécessité de pouvoir entrer en contact avec une personne capable de lui parler d'une ancienne affaire. On l'orienta vers un nouvel interlocuteur, puis un autre. Il finit ensuite par être mis en relation avec une jeune femme à laquelle, après avoir, une fois de plus exposé le cas sur lequel il travaillait, il précisa :

- J'aimerai parler avec l'agent qui travaillait sur l'affaire Sobieski.

La jeune femme répondit alors qu'il lui était impossible de répondre à sa requête, se contentant de lui redire la même histoire que l'agent Dimitri. Il n'eut même pas un nom, ni la moindre précision sur cette affaire. Et quand il insista en disant que l'affaire était sans doute liée au meurtre d'un agent fédéral, on lui répondit que la C.I.A allait le rappeler plus tard.

N'étant pas satisfait de cette réponse, Colby en colère raccrocha le téléphone. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution, il téléphona alors à un de ses amis des renseignements. Ce dernier lui avait promis, après avoir appris qu'il enquêtait sur le meurtre d'un collègue, de faire du mieux qu'il pourrait pour avoir les informations qui pourraient lui être nécessaires.

Il ne fallut que quelques heures pour que son ami lui fournisse certains renseignements. C'est alors que tout devint clair pour Colby : Sobieski était vraisemblablement l'homme qu'il cherchait. D'après ce qu'on en savait, les quatre témoins directs sur lesquels l'accusation comptait pour faire condamner le trafiquant étaient morts les uns après les autres dans d'étranges accidents. Le seul qui restait en vie, jusqu'à cinq jours auparavant, c'était Don. Sobieski allait être jugé bientôt, et visiblement, comme il n'y avait plus de témoins contre lui, il allait s'en sortir sans aucun problème. A Nikki qui s'étonnait que quatre témoins sur cinq aient été victimes d'un accident et Don, lui, d'un meurtre évident, Colby répondit que, sans doute pressé par l'imminence du début du procès, Sobieski n'avait pas eu le temps de finasser. De plus, la profession de Don était de celles qui pouvaient conduire à une mort violente et les suspects potentiels si nombreux qu'il pouvait penser que les enquêteurs ne remonteraient jamais jusqu'à lui. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui serait vraisemblablement arrivé sans l'agent Dimitri.

Pour Colby tout était clair. Maintenant il devait trouver des preuves pour faire accuser cet homme de ce meurtre, et lui faire payer ce crime.

_(à suivre)_

* * *

Merci aux lecteurs qui prennent la peine de laisser un commentaire. En effet, comment savoir si l'histoire, telle que nous l'avons écrite vous plaît si vous ne nous faites pas part de vos réflexions? (Bon certain dirons: si on lit c'est que ça nous plaît mais...)


	6. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre écrit par Juliabaku**

**CHAPITRE X**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

- David, il faut y aller.

Plongé dans ses dossiers, David leva la tête, regardant Nikki qui venait de l'interpeller ainsi d'un air interrogateur.

- Quoi ?

- David : il va être l'heure.

Derrière elle il aperçut Colby et Liz, le visage grave et soudain il blêmit, horrifié d'avoir, durant quelques instants, oublié que ce jour-là on enterrait leur chef. Il se leva et saisit sa veste puis il emboîta le pas à ses coéquipiers.

Durant tout le trajet qui les emmenait vers la cérémonie funèbre, ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

David ressentait une tristesse immense, il n'aurait pu décrire ce qu'il pensait. Cet homme, ce chef d'équipe avait toujours su lui apprendre de grandes choses. Bien qu'au départ l'ambiance n'ait pas toujours été au beau fixe, il savait que l'un et l'autre pouvaient se faire confiance. A un point tel que parfois David devait faire revenir Don sur terre. Car de temps à autre, Alan se confiait à lui, et il passait le message à Don. Il avait servi d'intermédiaire peut-être, mais s'était rapproché plus étroitement de son ami. Il se souvenait que, même dans les situations les plus délicates, faisant ressurgir du passé des blessures que l'on pensait oubliées, David pouvait compter sur Don pour lui parler et pour pouvoir garder un certain sang froid. Cependant, l'agent Sinclair avait apporté à l'équipe un certain cadre, afin de ne pas trop outrepasser les règles, et de ne pas se faire épingler par la hiérarchie. Il avait tout de même laissé Don permettre à Charlie d'intervenir quand ce dernier avait perdu son accréditation, mais combien de fois l'avait-il défendu auprès de ses supérieurs ? Combien de fois s'était-il dit que, malgré le fait qu'il enfreignait parfois les règles, il avait toujours abouti à un résultat impeccable ?

Mais cette fois, alors qu'il était chargé de l'affaire, David ne savait pas comment réagir, comment agir. Aucun règlement, aucune loi, aucune règle ne lui permettait de reprendre le droit chemin. Seule la vision de Don, cet homme au grand coeur, à la force incommensurable, au sang-froid à toute épreuve, à l'amitié si précieuse, restait dans son esprit. Et lui, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier : Don Eppes, le meilleur agent de tous les temps.

Colby avait un peu la tête ailleurs. Ses souvenirs revenaient, lui offrant l'image d'un homme qui avait besoin d'avoir confiance en ses subordonnés, et que ces derniers aient confiance en lui. Il ne pensait pas tout de suite à son petit monde, à sa propre personne, mais bien à son équipe. Quand il parlait d'une affaire, jamais, au grand jamais il n'employait le mot "je", mais toujours le "nous".

Et quand une sanction devait être prise, il acceptait d'endosser toute ses responsabilités. Certes il n'aimait pas les injustices, mais il savait prendre des décisions qui n'étaient pas faciles, et pouvait faire le sale boulot s'il le fallait pour avancer dans une enquête afin de sauver des vies.  
Mais Don était bien plus que ça. Plus qu'un chef incroyable, plus qu'un frère admirable, plus qu'un fils formidable, c'était aussi un ami loyal. Un ami qui voulait que tout le monde se sente bien. Un ami sur l'épaule duquel on pouvait poser son fardeau pour raconter les choses que l'on avait vues ou vécues. Colby se souvenait, qu'une fois, il avait raconté comment cela se passait en Afganistan, ce qu'il avait ressenti : les morts, la torture des innocents, les gestes parfois déplacés de certains supérieurs, et lui, qui se trouvait au milieu de tout cette haine. Don, lui, l'écoutait, sans bouger, sans juger, attentif à chacun des mots de son ami, s'imaginant tout ce qu'il avait pu voir, ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, et à quelles horreurs parfois il avait dû faire face : les fusillades, les amis tombés au combat. Et après qu'il lui ait exposé tout ces faits, Don avait mis sa main sur son épaule. Son regard voulait tout dire. Il voulait montrer sa compassion, mais aussi sa confiance en cet homme qui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, avait permis de sauver des tas de personnes.

Prenant les devants, regardant ce cercueil, imaginant ce que pouvait penser Don en ce moment, Colby finit par dire : « T'inquiète vieux. On les aura. »

_(à suivre)_


	7. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE XI**

_Maison des Eppes_

- Charlie, Charlie il faut aller te changer maintenant…

Charlie leva des yeux vides vers Amita, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle lui disait et elle soupira en s'installant tendrement près de lui. Elle posa la main sur son bras et répéta, doucement :

- Il faut te changer Charlie. C'est bientôt l'heure.

- L'heure ? L'heure de quoi ?

Atterrée, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait totalement oublié que, ce jour-là, on enterrait Don. Cela faisait six jours que l'agent avait été tué dans l'explosion de sa voiture. Six jours de larmes et de souffrance durant lesquels elle et Larry n'avaient pas quitté Alan et Charlie, s'efforçant, malgré leur propre chagrin, de les soutenir dans la terrible épreuve qu'ils traversaient. Effondrés, les deux hommes semblaient totalement brisés, c'était comme si la vie les avait quittés en même temps qu'elle quittait Don. Mais c'était surtout Charlie qui inquiétait Amita. Il ne réagissait pas. Il refusait de parler de son chagrin. Il restait prostré, ne quittant quasiment pas le garage. Il fallait l'obliger à se nourrir, à se laver, à se changer, comme un gamin.

Il avait énergiquement refusé de s'impliquer dans l'organisation des obsèques. En fait, il semblait être dans le déni le plus total. Il ne pouvait pas admettre la mort de son frère. Lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, à l'hôpital, il n'avait d'abord pas compris ce qu'il faisait là. Amita sanglotait à son chevet et Larry le regardait d'un air bouleversé. Quant à Alan, prostré dans un fauteuil, il semblait bien loin de là.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai eu un accident ? avait-il demandé.

- Oh Charlie, Charlie !

Amita s'était jetée à son cou en pleurant. Larry s'était approché de lui et lui avait serré la main tandis qu'Alan le regardait, l'air incertain, sans qu'un mot ne franchisse ses lèvres.

- Vous en faites des têtes ! Allons, visiblement je ne suis pas mort alors reprenez-vous, avait-il tenté de plaisanter pour détendre cette atmosphère lourde qui l'angoissait.

Mais, du plus profond de son subconscient, il sentait monter une déferlante, un séisme qui allait apporter un bouleversement insupportable dans son existence. Il pressentait que quelque chose était arrivé, quelque chose de terrible et qui n'avait rien à voir avec un accident. Ce n'était pas lui qui était en cause. Pas lui…

« Tu viens avec moi Charlie ? »

Il lui semblait entendre la voix chaude, pleine de vie, de son frère et il se dressa soudain sur les oreillers, s'attendant à voir sa silhouette se profiler sur le seuil de la chambre. Et la réalité le rattrapa dans un ouragan de douleur.

- Don ! Non ! Où est Don, où est-il ? hurla-t-il soudain.

Il lut l'indicible réponse dans les yeux éteints de son père, dans le regard éperdu de Larry, dans les larmes qui brouillaient le teint d'Amita.

« Tu viens avec moi Charlie ? »

Il ne pourrait plus jamais aller avec lui, nulle part. Plus jamais. Son grand frère, son idole, était parti sans lui, pour toujours. Il avait fondu en larmes dans les bras d'Amita puis, chancelant, il s'était levé et avait rejoint Alan pour se blottir contre lui. Il avait physiquement besoin de contact avec la seule famille qui lui restait désormais.

Mais depuis six jours, contrairement à son père qui s'efforçait de surmonter son effroyable chagrin, ne serait-ce que pour se montrer digne de son fils disparu, Charlie se laissait de plus en plus dériver et tous s'inquiétaient pour lui. La veille, son père lui avait rappelé que les obsèques de Don avait lieu le lendemain, et, visiblement, il l'avait totalement oublié. A moins qu'il ne veuille tout simplement pas s'en souvenir.

- Charlie, on enterre Don tout à l'heure. Tu dois venir avec nous.

Son visage se contracta douloureusement au rappel de la tragédie qu'il voulait à toutes forces occulter de ses pensées.

- Non, non. Amita, ça, je ne pourrai pas. C'est au-dessus de mes forces !

- Charlie, tu dois venir. Pour Don, et pour ton père. Il faut que tu sois là !

- Non ! Non !

Cette fois-ci, c'était un véritable hurlement qui avait franchi ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas, cela lui était impossible. Tant qu'il restait là, terré dans son garage, il lui semblait que la réalité ne pouvait pas le rattraper il pouvait encore croire que Don allait franchir le seuil pour l'interroger, un sourire dans la voix :

- Tu viens avec moi Charlie ?

Mais s'il allait là-bas, s'il voyait tous ces visages affligés, s'il voyait pleurer son père et tous ceux qui aimaient Don, s'il voyait la longue boîte de bois que l'on descendrait doucement dans la fosse fraîchement creusée, alors les choses deviendraient épouvantablement irréversibles. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, pas encore, pas maintenant !

Au cri qu'il poussa, Alan fit irruption dans le garage. Il avait revêtu un costume sombre et son visage portait les stigmates de ces six jours de chagrin. Six jours déjà sans son fils chéri et il avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était passée. Une éternité sans lui ! Il s'avança pour prendre son cadet dans ses bras.

- Charlie, s'il te plaît. Viens. Pour moi…

Charlie regarda son père et lut l'immensité de sa souffrance au fond de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser souffrir ainsi sans l'aider. Ses épaules se voûtèrent et il capitula :

- D'accord. Je vais me changer.

Il monta lourdement jusqu'à sa chambre, suivi d'Amita qui voulait l'aider à choisir les vêtements qui convenaient. Il redescendit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, lui aussi habillé d'un costume sombre, un désespoir infini dans les yeux. Alan le serra contre lui :

- Allons-y maintenant.

Mais, au moment de passer le seuil, tout son corps se révulsa à l'idée d'aller là-bas, dans ce grand terrain où on allait abandonner son frère pour toujours.

- Charlie ?

Pas là-bas non, pas là-bas ! Il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.

- Je ne peux pas. Papa, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas !

- Charlie, essaya de le convaincre Amita.

- Non Amita. Laissez-le. Je comprends.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils et lui murmura :

- Ce n'est pas grave Charlie. Ne t'en fais pas.

Puis il se détourna, encadré par Amita et Larry. Charlie les regarda s'éloigner, rejoindre David, Liz et Colby qui les attendaient au bout de l'allée. Puis il rentra lentement dans la maison et retourna dans le garage.

- Tu viens avec moi Charlie ?

La silhouette de son frère se découpait dans la lumière qui traversait la fenêtre du garage. Il lui sourit.

- Oui, je viens avec toi frangin. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter.

_(à suivre)_


	8. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre écrit par Juliabaku**

**CHAPITRE XII**

_Lieu de prière_

L'assemblée était recueillie. Chacun avait dit un mot sur l'homme qu'elle venait saluer aujourd'hui et chacun, au plus profond de ses pensées, repassait les souvenirs qu'il avait de l'agent disparu.

Larry et Amita se souvenaient de nombreuses histoires que Charlie leur avait racontées, avant qu'ils ne rencontrent son frère. D'après Charlie, c'était un homme admirable, grand, fort, puissant. Même s'il n'était pas toujours présent chez eux, Don était un modèle pour lui. Le modèle d'un grand frère qui semblait énormément compter. Puis, quand les deux frères avaient commencé à coopérer, Larry et Amita avaient pu enfin comprendre ce que Charlie aimait en ce frère travaillant au F.B.I.. Ce modéle, qui faisait penser à Amita à la véritable image du grand frère : toujours inquiet pour son petit frère, mais en même temps légèrement jaloux. Ce dernier avait senti tout de suite l'alchimie qui passait entre Amita et Charlie. Et il n'avait pas hésité à le faire remarquer. Pour elle, il était comme un grand frère qui protégeait sa petite soeur. Une petite soeur fragile et mignonne qui travaillait avec son petit frère. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il la protégerait toujours pour éviter de voir Charlie dans un désespoir immense. Mais aurait-il pensé que sa propre mort aurait eu la même conséquence, voire pire, sur Charlie ?

Larry quand à lui se souvenait de ces différents moments où il avait croisé les deux frères plus jeunes. Charlie et Don se disputaient assez souvent pour un oui ou pour un non. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder à l'autre, et Larry, bien qu'étant le meilleur ami de Charlie, devait parfois lui rappeler que Don n'avait pas toujours tort. Cet homme et lui se ressemblaient. Ils étaient souvent très concentrés dans leur travail, voire parfois trop, car ils oubliaient leurs aventures amoureuses. Oh c'est vrai que Charlie était pareil, mais Don et Larry se ressemblaient tellement ! Ils ne rentraient que très peu chez eux. Ils ne se fixaient pas d'objectifs faciles à atteindre. Mais malgré tout dans leur métier ils étaient vraiment de grand hommes. Oui c'était le mot exact pour qualifier au mieux Don Eppes : un grand Homme.

Vers la fin de la cérémonie, Alan Eppes s'approcha du cercueil. Une grande impression de solitude l'envahissait. Il sentait ses jambes flageoler. La dernière fois que cela lui était arrivé, c'était quand sa femme était morte. Charlie n'avait pas assisté non plus à son enterrement. Mais Don était là pour le soutenir, pour lui permettre de dire le dernier au revoir à sa femme. Pour accepter de ne plus la revoir, avant sa propre mort. Maintenant il devait faire face à cette nouvelle épreuve seul. Quand Don était là, il lui avait tenu la main. Il l'avait aidé à aller jusqu'au cercueil. Et tout bas, il murmurait à son père : « Je suis là papa. Je suis là. Si tu n'as pas envie de le faire, tu me le dis. »  
Mais comme à son habitude, ne voulant pas montrer ses émotions, Alan avait fait des efforts pour ne rien montrer. Il avait murmuré à son tour à son fils. « Ca va aller Don. Je peux le faire. »

Don avait apparemment compris que son père avait besoin à ce moment là de quelqu'un pour l'aider. De quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, et en qui avoir confiance pour déverser toutes ses larmes. C'est ce qu'il avait fait d'ailleurs quand ils étaient rentrés, Charlie étant toujours dans son garage. Les deux hommes avaient pris un verre de whisky, et l'avaient bu. Tout doucement, Alan avait commencé à parler de sa femme à Don, lui racontant leur rencontre, leur premier flirt, comment ils avaient réussi à consolider leur couple, les disputes entre leurs familles respectives…

Mais maintenant il se sentait seul. Il regrettait déjà amèrement le temps qu'il n'avait pas passé avec son aîné, pour se consacrer au développement des qualités de son cadet. Mais malgré tout, il avait passé tellement de bons moments avec Don. Même quand Margaret n'était plus là, Don était toujours présent pour lui : pour l'aider, le soutenir, pour pouvoir canaliser toute cette peine. Mais maintenant qui allait prendre le relais ?

Le voyant défaillir, Nikki alla prêter main forte au père de son chef. Elle était peut être la plus récente recrue du groupe de Don. Mais elle avait aussi sa place. Et cela même si elle ne remplacerait jamais Megan Reeves. C'était d'ailleurs ce que pensait Don au départ. Qu'elle allait juste remplacer Megan. Mais en voyant son caractère et son goût pour le risque, Don avait dû canaliser rapidement cette boule de nerfs. Tout doucement, entre ces deux collègues, une amitié venait de naître. Ils avaient tous les deux des tendances à aller au devant des risques, malheureusement parfois aux détriments d'une mission. Cependant le fait qu'ils aient cette ressemblance avait favorisé leur entente. Certes elle ne le connaissait pas bien, et ne le connaîtrait jamais mieux. Mais c'était déjà pour elle un homme qui était grand. Et comme pour honorer sa mémoire elle soutint Alan durant cette épreuve. La mise en terre de l'agent Don Eppes.

_(à suivre)_


	9. Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE XIII**

_Cimetière_

Il faisait beau. Comme par une cruelle ironie du destin, c'était l'une des plus belles journées qu'il y ait eu depuis six jours. Un de ces jours ensoleillé ou on a envie de sourire à la vie : le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique, une petite brise soufflait qui permettait d'apprécier encore plus cette chaleur pas trop étouffante. Et par contraste avec ce jour magnifique, la tristesse qui assombrissait leur cœur était d'autant plus lourde, alors que l'assemblée se tenait, muette et recueillie, devant la fosse où Don reposait désormais aux côtés de sa mère bien aimée.

Debout près de la tombe, Robin, en larmes revoyait l'homme qu'elle aimait, sûr de lui, conquérant. Elle revivait ce soir, il lui semblait qu'il y avait des siècles de cela, où il était venu frapper à sa porte à la fin de l'enquête sur la mort de Nikki Davis, son ex petite amie..

Elle était installée dans son salon, à relire ses notes sur un procès qui commençait deux jours plus tard, à mille lieues de penser qu'il pourrait venir. Il lui semblait qu'avec ce qui s'était passé au cours de ces derniers jours, plus rien n'était possible entre eux. Puis il était venu, il avait fait ce premier pas, lui qui était si circonspect pour tout ce qui concernait les relations humaines. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la maison, passant devant elle avec cet air un peu arrogant, trop sûr de lui (elle avait appris depuis que ce n'était qu'une apparence qu'il se donnait), elle n'avait eu qu'un désir : qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et lui fasse l'amour. Elle le désirait comme elle avait rarement désiré un homme. Et son désir à lui devait être tout aussi impérieux puisqu'il était à peine rentré qu'il l'embrassait à pleine bouche. La suite était écrite d'avance et leurs ébats cette nuit-là furent intenses, presque violents tant ils se donnèrent de plaisir mutuellement.

Ce n'était que le prélude d'une aventure qui semblait s'installer dans le temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne peur. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte un beau jour et que, pour une stupide histoire de pince à cheveux rapportée avec elle, elle ne décide de mettre fin à leur relation.

Elle n'oublierait jamais le regard qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de sa décision. Oh, il n'avait pas protesté, il n'avait pas tenté de savoir pourquoi, il n'avait surtout pas supplié. Il était bien trop fier, bien trop pudique pour ça. Mais elle savait qu'il avait eu mal. Et puis ils s'étaient retrouvés. Malgré la tension qui avait présidé à ces retrouvailles, malgré les soupçons qu'il avait eu à son égard et qui l'avaient blessée, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Elle se souvenait de la manière dont il l'avait serrée dans ses bras lorsqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle se souvenait aussi combien elle s'était sentie bien, blottie contre sa poitrine, en sécurité. Et lorsqu'ils étaient finalement remontés dans la chambre, ils avaient aussitôt retrouvé les gestes d'intimité, et le plaisir était revenu, intact, peut-être encore plus fort.

Elle se souvenait de son attitude lorsqu'il lui avait assuré que, pour ce qui le concernait, il était prêt à s'engager dans une vraie relation avec elle. Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui, lui qui pourtant n'était jamais aussi hésitant que dans tout ce qui concernait l'affectif. Etait-elle aussi sûre d'elle qu'il semblait l'être de lui ? Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent à nouveau : il lui avait manqué, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le dire. Elle avait su très vite qu'elle avait fait une erreur en rompant leur relation, mais comment le lui dire ? Et puis, son procès de toute façon la retenait loin de Los Angeles.

Aujourd'hui, debout près de cette tombe fraîchement retournée, alors que les larmes brouillaient sa vue, elle regrettait ces longs mois perdus. Si elle avait eu le courage d'affronter ses peurs, si, par habitude, elle n'avait pas fui devant le tour sérieux que prenait leur relation, ils auraient eu six mois de plus pour se connaître, s'apprécier, s'aimer. A cause d'elle tant de temps avait été gâché, tant de temps qu'ils ne retrouveraient jamais plus maintenant. Don était mort. Il était couché sous la terre froide, dans une boîte en bois et plus jamais, plus jamais elle ne l'entendrait, plus jamais elle ne sentirait ses mains sur sa peau, plus jamais elle ne frémirait sous ses caresses. Tant de jours perdus, tant de regrets que rien jamais n'apaiserait.

- Je t'aime mon amour. Je ne t'oublierai pas.

Du bout des doigts, elle envoya un baiser vers la tombe fraîche, puis elle se détourna et quitta le cimetière. A mesure qu'elle marchait, son visage éploré se durcissait jusqu'à devenir presqu'effrayant de sévérité. Elle venait de se faire la promesse qu'elle ne connaîtrait aucun répit tant que les responsables de la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait n'auraient pas payé pour leur forfait.

Liz, elle, debout de l'autre côté de la tombe, se souvenait de la première fois où elle avait aperçu Don, six ans auparavant. Elle était assise à côté de Janet, sa copine, celle avec laquelle elle avait tout partagé depuis leur première année d'université : les bons comme les mauvais moments, les flirts et les ruptures. C'était ensemble qu'elles avaient décidé de poser leur candidature au F.B.I., et c'était ensemble qu'elles avaient été admise à participer au stage de formation.

Ce premier jour, terriblement excitées à l'idée de ce qui les attendait, elles avaient rejoint les quelques trente autres stagiaires dans le grand amphithéâtre de l'académie de Quantico. Le sous-directeur du F.B.I., qui s'était dérangé pour l'occasion, venait de leur faire un laïus interminable sur la beauté de leur futur métier, la nécessité de se montrer fidèle à leurs augustes prédécesseurs, etc, etc… Liz devait s'avouer qu'elle avait décroché au bout de quelques minutes. Le pompeux discours avait ensuite été suivi d'un exposé par le directeur de l'académie. Celui-ci, en termes clairs et concis, détaillait les obligations de chaque stagiaire, les règles à respecter scrupuleusement sous peine de renvoi immédiat, l'emploi du temps qui allait être le leur et, cette fois-ci, la jeune femme avait écouté très attentivement.

Cet exposé terminé, le directeur avait enchaîné.

- Je vais maintenant vous présenter les différents instructeurs qui vous accompagneront tout au long de votre formation. Ils seront là pour vous apprendre les différentes techniques dont vous aurez besoin dans l'exercice de votre future profession, mais aussi pour répondre à vos interrogations et, peut-être, à vos doutes. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à eux. N'oubliez jamais qu'eux aussi, un jour, ont été à votre place.

Avait alors suivi la longue litanie des noms : instructeur de droit international, instructeur de close-combat, instructeur de tir, instructeur de procédure pénale. Liz avait vite fini par mélanger les noms et les responsabilités. Et puis, tout à coup, alors qu'elle compulsait ses notes pour savoir si la blonde rondouillarde était instructrice en procédure ou en close-combat, elle entendit Janet murmurer

- Ouaouh canon !

Elle avait alors relevé la tête, juste à temps pour voir le directeur tendre la main vers un jeune homme brun, bien découplé, le visage un peu fermé cependant, qui fit deux pas en avant tandis que son supérieur annonçait :

- Agent spécial Don Eppes, instructeur en techniques d'intervention.

- Je crois que je vais adorer les techniques d'intervention ! lui avait susurré Janet à l'oreille en gloussant.

- Tu as déjà oublié la règle n°1 ma belle !

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

- Pas de rapprochement entre les stagiaires et les instructeurs !

- Elle existe cette règle-là ? Tu es sûre ?

- Certaine.

- Bon ! Mais tu sais, à mon sens, une règle ça peut toujours être contourné.

Liz avait étudié attentivement le fin visage un peu sévère.

- A mon avis, je ne pense pas que ce soit son point de vue.

- On verra bien. Et puis au pire des cas, je ne serai pas tout le temps stagiaire, hein ? »

Oui, elle le revoyait debout sur cette estrade, bien plus jeune que la plupart des autres instructeurs. Et ensuite, il y avait eu toutes ces semaines ou, parfois, elle l'avait détesté tellement il était dur et intransigeant. Mais elle comprenait aujourd'hui ce qui le motivait : un agent mal formé c'était un agent en danger. Elle avait tant appris avec lui ! Et aujourd'hui, il ne restait plus rien de lui que ces quelques restes qu'on commençait à recouvrir de terre.

Les larmes brouillèrent son regard tandis qu'elle murmurait :

- Je n'oublierai jamais tout ce que tu m'as appris, tout ce que tu m'as donné. Et je te jure que ceux qui ont fait ça vont payer. On se reverra un jour agent spécial Don Eppes.

_(à suivre)_


	10. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre écrit par Juliabaku**

**CHAPITRE XIV**

_Le lendemain, bureaux du F.B.I._

Impatient, énervé, agacé même, un homme arriva dans les locaux du F.B.I.. Contenant ses sentiments, il vit s'affairer les collègues de Don. Il arriva alors rapidement aux bureaux des agents du F.B.I.

- Qui est l'agent Granger ?

Colby leva le nez de ses feuilles et se dirigea vers le nouveau venu.

- C'est moi. Que me voulez vous ?

- Nous avons à parler tous les deux, dit l'homme en entraînant Colby un peu plus loin.

Surpris, mais obéissant aux ordres de l'homme, il le suivit. Ils se tinrent légèrement à l'écart. L'homme le regardait d'un air maussade.

- Je suis l'agent Laurton de la C.I.A.. Je pourrais savoir ce que vous faites ?

- Nous recherchons la personne qui a tué notre collègue, Don Eppes. Comme vous ne nous avez pas rappelés, nous nous sommes débrouillés avec les moyens du bord, rétorqua alors Colby peu content de la façon dont parlait l'agent.

- Ce n'est plus votre enquête. Il n'y a rien de spécial sur cette affaire alors abandonnez !

- Vous croyez que nous allons lâcher aussi vite le morceau ? C'est un de nos collègue et ami qui s'est fait tuer ! Comment auriez-vous réagi si c'était l'un des vôtres ?

Colby restait calme malgré la colère qui montait en lui.

- Peut être, mais Sobieski n'est sûrement pas votre homme !

- Nous ne voulons exclure aucune piste. Et celle ci nous paraît l'une des plus intéressantes. Il correspond aux critères de recherches. Aussi bien au niveau psychologique, qu'au niveau logistique : moyens financiers, organisation, complicités possibles, tout concorde.

C'est alors que l'agent tendit un dossier à Colby en lui disant :

- Cet homme, ce soi-disant agent Dimitri, était un espion. Il est mort maintenant. Apparemment un accident de voiture, avant-hier soir en rentrant chez lui. On vient de découvrir son identité. Vous allez devoir revoir toute votre enquête. Vous avez été menés en bateau.

- Quoi ?

- Etudiez ce dossier. Vous verrez que Sobieski n'a rien à voir avec tout ça.

- Mais pourquoi nous avoir lâché ce nom ?

- Allez savoir… Sans doute parce qu'il voulait vous détourner de quelque chose d'essentiel que vous étiez sur le point de découvrir. Il fallait vous donner une piste sérieuse, vous lancer dans une direction que vous ne soupçonniez même pas pour que vous ne vous doutiez pas de l'imposture. C'est ce qu'il a fait. Peut-être aussi qu'il avait une raison quelconque de vous envoyer dans cette direction comme faire sortir Sobieski de sa prison le temps de l'enquête. Qui saura jamais ?

De nouveau abasourdi par ce retournement de situation, Colby sentit sa motivation lui échapper quelques instants. Il se demanda si un jour tout cela allait finir. Mais il savait très bien, qu'il allait retrouver quelque chose.

- Très bien. Je vous remercie, dit-il. Nous allons étudier ce dossier.

Laurton tourna les talons et quitta le bureau sans un mot. Dès qu'il fut parti, peu confiant dans les informations qu'il venait de lui transmettre, Colby retéléphona à son ami des services secrets pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Il lui demanda alors des renseignements sur l'agent Dimitri et sur ce Laurton.

_(à suivre)_


	11. Chapitre 15

**CHAPITRE XV**

_Maison des Eppes_

En entrant dans la maison, la première chose que sentit Alan fut la délicieuse odeur qui s'échappait de la cuisine. Il resta un instant interdit. Qui pouvait bien être aux fourneaux ? Ce n'était pas Amita, qui lui avait dit qu'elle passait la journée à l'université, mais que, si besoin était, il pouvait la joindre. Elle s'arrangerait pour revenir. Ce n'était évidemment pas Larry puisqu'ils venaient de se quitter et ni Robin ni Liz ne se seraient permises d'utiliser sa cuisine sans lui demander sa permission. Alors ?… Charlie ?

Une bouffée d'espoir le saisit. Peut-être qu'enfin son fils s'était décidé à secouer cette chape de chagrin dans laquelle il s'était enfermé. Peut-être que la conversation qu'ils avaient eu le matin avait enfin porté ses fruits. Peut-être que le mathématicien allait revenir à la vie et qu'il aurait ainsi moins l'impression d'avoir perdu ses deux enfants d'un seul coup.

Il entra dans la cuisine, plein d'espoir et un franc sourire, le premier depuis dix jours, éclaira son visage en voyant son garçon, un grand tablier ceint autour de la taille, qui s'afférait devant une poêle.

- Charlie ? Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

Le mathématicien se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire sur le visage et Alan reçut comme un coup au cœur. Il n'était pas naturel ce sourire. Le matin même, Charlie était plongé en pleine dépression, et, quelques heures plus tard, il l'accueillait avec un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, comme s'il trouvait la vie magnifique, comme si… oui, c'était ça, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Charlie avait le sourire heureux du Charlie d'avant la tragédie, et ça, ce n'était pas normal. Et tandis que l'inquiétude se peignait sur son visage, Alan interrogea son fils :

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais de bon ?

- Tu vois bien, des pancakes.

- Des pancakes ?

Il y avait de l'étonnement mais aussi, cette fois, presque de la panique dans la voix d'Alan qui commençait à craindre de comprendre.

- Ben oui, des pancakes. Qu'est-ce que ça a d'étonnant ?

- Charlie, tu n'aimes pas les pancakes.

- Non, bien sûr, mais Don les adore lui !

Une bombe explosant à ses pieds n'aurait pas secoué Alan autant que cette phrase anodine qui rendait affreusement réelles ses craintes diffuses.

- Charlie…

- Oui, j'ai décidé de lui en faire la surprise. L'autre jour, il disait qu'il avait envie de pancakes. Alors, je lui en ai préparés.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant non ?

Machinalement Alan jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et son cœur se serra : bientôt dix-neuf heures trente, l'heure à laquelle leur vie s'était arrêtée dix jours plus tôt.

- Charlie…

- Quoi ? Ecoute papa, si tu préparais de la crème à la noisette. Tu sais, cette crème qu'il adore étaler sur les pancakes. On pourrait le dorloter un peu ce soir, je lui ai trouvé mauvaise mine hier. C'est sans doute l'affaire sur laquelle il travaille qui le turlupine. Si seulement je pouvais l'aider un peu plus ! Mais pour le moment, il n'y a pas assez d'éléments…

Il continuait à parler, comme pour empêcher Alan de l'interrompre, comme conscient, dans son délire, que si son père prenait la parole, le merveilleux monde dans lequel il s'était enfermé, ce monde où son frère était encore auprès de lui, volerait en éclat. Et, un instant, Alan fut tenté de ne rien dire. Après tout, où était le mal si Charlie était heureux ainsi ? A quoi bon l'obliger à vivre l'atroce vérité, à lui faire éprouver à nouveau ce chagrin dévastateur, à le forcer à reprendre pied dans ce vide immense que rien ne viendrait jamais combler ?

Et puis il comprit que ce serait une erreur de laisser Charlie s'égarer sur ces sentiers : qui sait jusqu'où ils pourraient le mener ? La réalité, aussi horrible soit-elle, est toujours préférable à un monde de chimères bâti sur du vent.

Il s'approcha de son garçon, arrêta son geste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à verser une louche de pâte sur la poêle, éteignit le gaz et, le saisissant aux épaules, il le força à lui faire face. Charlie tenta de se débattre

- Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je n'aurai jamais fini à temps si tu m'interromps.

- Charlie, Charlie tu dois m'écouter chéri.

- Tout à l'heure.

- Non Charlie, maintenant.

- Mais Don va arriver.

- Don ne viendra pas Charlie.

- Bien sûr que si il viendra ! Il me l'a promis.

- Don ne viendra pas Charlie et tu le sais !

Dans les yeux du mathématicien, il vit soudain s'éteindre la lueur de bonheur qui brillait et réapparaître le voile d'infinie tristesse qui avait envahi son regard depuis la disparition de Don. Mais Charlie essayait encore d'échapper à l'inéluctable.

- Non, il va venir. Papa, il va venir.

- Non Charlie. Ton frère ne viendra pas. Ton frère ne viendra plus jamais chéri.

- Papa, s'il te plaît…

Alan se sentait le cœur déchiré de devoir à nouveau prononcer ces mots, de devoir à nouveau lui faire revivre cette souffrance. Mais il savait qu'il le devait, c'était son devoir de père, son devoir envers le seul enfant qui lui restait.

- Charlie…

- Papa, je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie !

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage.

- Charlie, ton frère est mort.

- Non ! Non !

Alan serra contre lui son garçon effondré. Pourquoi avait-il dû l'arracher à son rêve ? Quel mal y avait-il à le laisser oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un moment ? Il savait pourtant qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir tandis que, cramponné à lui, Charlie sanglotait désespérément. Il le serrait contre lui en passant une main apaisante dans ses cheveux tout en lui murmurant :

- Ca va aller chéri. Tu verras, ça va aller. Ca passera, ça passera.

Mais en même temps qu'il prononçait ces mots, il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même : non ça ne passerait jamais. Ca ne passerait jamais parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait jamais accepter l'inacceptable. Mais pour autant, ils n'avaient pas le droit de fuir la réalité.

_(à suivre)_


	12. Chapitres 16, 17 et 18

**Chapitres écrits par Juliabaku**

**CHAPITRE XVI**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

Il y avait maintenant deux jours que Colby avait demandé à son équipe de faire un lien entre tous les crimes récents où les criminels avaient utilisé des explosifs et la liste des repris de justice qui pourraient vouloir la mort de Don. Mais tout en faisant cette enquête, il se demandait s'il ne fallait pas prendre plutôt l'enquête dans le sens où c'était peut être le F.B.I qui était visé. Ensuite après avoir réfléchi quelque temps, il se dit que, s'il s'agissait un tueur de fédéraux, il s'en serait pris aussi à eux. Mais là, il ne s'agissait que de Don. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il repensait à ce que l'agent Dimitri avait dit. Peut être il y avait un rapport. Alors malgré l'interdiction de la C.I.A, Colby voulut consulter un peu plus en détail le dossier. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Larry.

Après quelques tonalités, la voix très claire, légèrement fatiguée, mais reconnaissable de Larry répondit.

- Allo Larry, C'est Colby. J'aurais besoin de l'aide d'Amita ou de la vôtre pour chercher un dossier informatique.

- O.K., je vais arriver. Je suis là dans une quinzaine de minutes.

Ils raccrochèrent tous les deux. Colby savait qu'il allait enfreindre quelques règles. Mais visiblement, David n'était pas là pour l'en empêcher. Ni personne. Depuis la perte de leur chef, on aurait dit que la force de cette équipe avait disparu. Lui et Nikki semblaient encore les seuls à être assez motivés pour régler cette affaire. D'ailleurs la jeune agent arrivait à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en voyant la page d'accueil de la C.I.A.

- Je vais chercher un dossier que nous a caché la C.I.A.. Tu n'es pas obligée de me soutenir. Si tu veux aller le dire, je ne t'en voudrai pas Nikki. dit l'agent en se disant qu'elle allait tout dire au sous-directeur. Mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, la jeune femme mit sa main sur l'épaule de son collègue masculin.

- Tu rigoles j'espère. On est une équipe, et je ferai tout pour t'aider. On va le coincer ce mec.

Ravi d'avoir un soutien dans cette affaire, Colby n'attendait plus que l'arrivée de Larry.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVII**

Bureaux du F.B.I.

Dans la voiture, larry repensait à tous ses mots, à tous les événements qui s'étaient passés, à son ami qui partait de plus en plus à la dérive, ne pouvant plus supporter la vérité. Tout cela était dur. Maintenant il avait besoin d'une pause, et Colby lui offrait cette pause. D'un côté il le remerciait, d'un autre côté il le maudissait, voulant rester chez les Eppes. Mais il ne devait pas non plus s'enfermer dans un monde à lui. Il devait se battre, et là il pouvait peut-être trouver quelque chose.

Il arriva enfin aux locaux du F.B.I.. Tremblant légèrement, il descendit de sa voiture pour aller dans le bâtiment. Il entra dans l'ascenseur. Et là il se rappela des jours où il allait au F.B.I. avec Charlie quand ils devaient aller voir Don. Il crut voir alors devant lui le fantôme de Don, souriant, le considérant comme un ami, un confident.

Puis quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant les larmes où elles devaient être, il s'élança dans les bureaux pour aller aider Colby.

Colby vit arriver le professeur. Ravi qu'il ait pu se libérer rapidement, il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

Larry répondit par un petit sourire timide, et alla rapidement sur l'ordinateur.

- Je voudrais que l'on ai le dossier de l'affaire Sobieski. Est-ce qu'il est possible que l'on... commença Colby avant d'être interrompu par Nikki qui enchaîna :

- …pirate les données de la C.I.A.. Même si c'est interdit ?

Larry d'abord surpris répondit d'un hochement de la tête positif.

- Bien, alors je vais appliquer quelques équations que nous avions mis en place avec Charlie...

Mais le physicien s'arrêta en repensant à son ami.

- Je vais vous trouver ce dossier, finit-il par dire sans ajouter trop de détails.

Il se mit tout de suite au travail.

- Vous pensez en avoir pour combien de temps ? demanda Colby.

- Plusieurs heures, dit il sans lever la tête de l'ordinateur pour ne pas perdre la moindre seconde.

Nikki resta alors aux côté du professeur où cas où il aurait un problème. Colby avait bien sûr pensé que si on voulait retirer l'accréditation de Larry, il ferait tout pour faire comprendre que c'était lui qu'il faudrait punir plutôt que le physicien qui n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres.

Colby se dirigea vers la salle de repos du F.B.I. pour aller voir Liz et David. Il entra alors dans la pièce et vit David regardant son verre de jus de fruit, et Liz regardant sa tasse de café. Les deux agents ne semblaient plus réagir, et n'avaient pas vu que Colby était rentré.  
Il prit une tasse de café et alla à la table avec ses collègues, il les regarda et sembla chercher à l'intérieur de leur yeux la petite étincelle permettant de croire qu'il était possible de les remotiver. Il était inenvisageable qu'il continue sans son équipe au complet. David leva alors les yeux vers son collègue, remarquant enfin sa présence. Comment celui-ci pouvait garder encore cette lueur d'espoir dans les yeux ?

- Comment arrives tu a être comme ça ? demanda-t-il en le regardant, légèrement en colère. Don est mort, et tu continues comme ça ?

Colby ne s'inquiéta pas, et Liz releva alors les yeux. Tranquillement, en retirant de ses lèvres la tasse, il prit la parole.

- Je veux que cette affaire soit close. Je veux que celui qui a tué Don soit puni, au minimum pour sa famille. Et j'aurai besoin de vous, ajouta t-il avec une douceur étonnante de sa part.

Visiblement Liz n'était pas insensible à ce charme et, tout doucement, une petite étincelle se réveilla aussi dans ses yeux, timide mais présente.

David, lui, semblait incertain. Il se leva et alla vers son collègue et ami.

- A quoi tout cela rime ? Ca ne fera pas revenir Don. Je ne vois pas que l'on peut faire de plus.

- On peut au moins soulager la peine d'Alan et de Charlie. Tu as pensé à eux ? Tu as pensé à ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir ? Au fait qu'ils ont perdu quelqu'un d'important pour eux ? Nous pouvons… non !.. nous devons les aider. C'était un de nos collègue ! répondit Colby légèrement irrité à cause de l'inactivité de David.

Mais visiblement ses arguments avaient fini par toucher le coeur et la conscience de David qui refirent surface rapidement.  
Colby avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rester inactifs alors que Charlie et Alan comptaient sur eux pour coincer celui qui avait fait ça.

Soudain, Nikki entra dans la salle, rapidement, légèrement essoufflée.

- Larry a réussi.

Posant sa tasse, Colby sortit à toute vitesse de la salle, suivi de ses autres collègues, pour aller au bureau voir Larry qui avait craqué la protection pour entrer dans le dossier Sobieski.

- Ca y est! J'ai ouvert : tu peux consulter.

Etonné, et surtout tiraillé entre le règlement et la volonté de venger son chef, David regardait Nikki et Colby qui semblaient être ravis. Visiblement Liz acceptait l'idée de ne pas respecter le règlement. Mais il finit par se dire que Colby avait eu une bonne raison de prendre cette décision.

Colby ouvrit le dossier et l'explora. Il découvrit que la plupart des éléments donnés par l'agent Dimitri étaient vrais, mais aussi qu'il n'y avait pas énormément de choses sur ce que Sobieski et Don avaient en commun. Même pire, le dossier semblait n'avoir aucun lien avec le meurtre de Don. Rien ne correspondait. L'homme était emprisonné, et personne ne pouvait vraiment aller le voir. L'agent Laurton semblait avoir raison.

Comprenant que cette affaire ne le mènerait nulle part, il sut alors qu'il allait se faire taper sur les doigts par ses supérieurs pour avoir désobéi au règlement. Mais il n'était pas énervé. Il se doutait que tout allait finir comme ça. Il remercia alors Larry, en lui assurant qu'il n'aurait aucun souci, en lui promettant qu'il ferait tout pour le défendre si jamais les choses dégénéraient par rapport à son action de ce jour.

Mais quelque chose le gênait tout de même : si l'agent Dimitri était vraiment un espion, alors pourquoi avait-il donné toutes ces informations qui étaient vraies ? Et puis, quelles étaient les probabilités qu'il soit tué dans un accident de voiture juste après leur avoir indiqué cette piste ? Colby aurait bien aimé pouvoir interroger Charlie à ce sujet. En attendant, il espérait que la réponse, ou au moins une partie, lui soit donnée par son ami des rensiegnements. Il hurla alors des ordres à son équipe remotivée, même s'ils étaient tombés dans un cul de sac.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVIII**

_Bureau du F.B.I._

Le lendemain cependant, les recherches restant infructueuses, Colby se dit que tout était dur en ce moment. Il n'y avait aucun autre suspect ayant les même caractéristiques que Sobieski, mais de nombreux suspects remplissaient une partie des critères pouvant amener à tuer un agent du F.B.I. Et même si, pour certains, leurs motivations n'étaient pas suffisantes, il se disait que le tueur se trouvait parmi tous ces gens.

C'est alors que le téléphone de Colby sonna. Il le prit et répondit machinalement.

- Colby Granger à l'appareil.

- Yo vieux, c'est moi Brice. J'ai trouvé des infos sur Laurton et l'autre.

- Tu as quoi ?

Après quelques minutes de discussion, le visage de Colby se figea. Puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Je te remercie Brice. Je te revaudrais ça.

Il raccrocha, et reprit son téléphone pour appeler l'agent Laurton en lui demandant de passer au bureau. Tout d'abord surpris, celui-ci lui demanda pour quel motif. Colby biaisa en insistant pour qu'il vienne car ils avaient trouvé de nouvelles preuves dans l'affaire Sobieski.  
Comme un poisson, Laurton mordit à l'appât, et arriva aux bureaux du F.B.I très en colère, ne voulant cette fois ci pas cacher ses émotions.

- AGENT GRANGER ! hurla alors l'homme avant de se faire attraper par le col.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faites tout ça, mais apparemment, vous voulez freiner l'enquête. Mais sachez que rien ne m'empêchera de découvrir qui a tué Don ! Nous sommes en train de faire des recherches sur les explosifs. J'ai eu des informations concernant votre espion...Ce n'en était pas un. Mais apparemment vous le saviez. Vous avez monté cette affaire d'espion pour nous éloigner de notre piste initiale. Pourquoi ?

L'agent de la C.I.A regarda l'agent du F.B.I. et comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

- Bien...Je vais vous expliquer, mais tout d'abord, lâchez-moi.

Colby relâcha alors le col de Laurton. Ce dernier le remit dans une position plus correcte. Puis se mit à tout raconter.

- Nous travaillons sur cette affaire, et nous avons eu des ordres très stricts. Nous ne devions pas en parler : secret défense. Mais nous pouvons vous donner une liste de noms.

- C'est un bon début de collaboration. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas du vent cette fois.

Comprenant que le jeu ne se ferait pas deux fois, Laurton affirma que cette liste était vraiment une liste de personnes qui travaillaient avec Sobieski.

- Je vais aller vous faire des photocopies et je reviendrai. Mais je doute que vous trouviez quelque chose sur le meurtre de l'agent Eppes.

Quittant les locaux, en regardant de loin l'agent du F.B.I, pour la première fois l'agent Laurton se sentit mal à l'aise.

_Quelques heures plus tard.  
_

Colby regardait sa montre en attendant l'agent de la C.I.A. Les recherches sur les explosifs continuaient à se faire. Et tandis qu'il s'impatientait, alors qu'il allait se rendre chez les Eppes pour voir comment Alan et Charlie réagissaient à la situation, Laurton arriva avec en main la fameuse liste.

- Vous partez déjà ? demanda l'agent de la C.I.A, avec un peu de mépris.

- Je vais m'assurer que la famille de la victime va bien. Posez la liste sur la table. Nous la consulterons.

Sans ronchonner l'agent de la C.I.A s'exécuta, puis repartit, tandis que Colby allait voir les Eppes.

_(à suivre)_


	13. Chapitre 19

**CHAPITRE XIX**

Maison des Eppes

- Où est Charlie ?

Alan se retourna vers Amita qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine. Elle avait l'air fatiguée. Elle avait repris ses cours deux jours avant, et assurait en plus ceux de Charlie en alternance avec Larry. Mais Alan savait que ce dernier collaborait aussi étroitement avec le F.B.I. dans l'enquête sur la mort de Don et que, de ce fait, l'essentiel de l'effort reposait sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

De plus celle-ci se faisait un sang d'encre pour Charlie. Depuis maintenant trois jours que son frère avait été enterré, il semblait se déconnecter de plus en plus de la réalité, comme si elle lui était insupportable. Alan aussi commençait à s'affoler de l'attitude de son plus jeune fils. Il se sentait épuisé. Il n'en pouvait plus, en plus de sa propre douleur, de devoir porter le fardeau de son cadet. Il avait toujours su que Charlie adorait son frère et qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, mais il n'avait jamais mesuré, jusqu'à cette tragédie, à quel point cela était vrai. Il était terrorisé à l'idée que le jeune homme soit incapable de surmonter le choc et ne s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la dépression. Si cela arrivait, il aurait perdu ses deux enfants et cette perspective le crucifiait littéralement.

Il se retourna vers Amita et lui répondit :

- Il prend un bain.

- Oh ! C'est qu'il va mieux alors ?

Il eut un sourire las en voyant le visage de la jeune femme s'éclairer à l'idée d'un mieux chez Charlie. Elle l'aimait vraiment, il n'y avait aucun doute. Pourquoi son fils ne la laissait-il pas l'aider ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop, répondit-il, ne pouvant se résoudre à lui mentir.

- Bon, il y a longtemps qu'il est dans la salle de bain ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule et soudain son visage se tendit sous l'effet de la préoccupation :

- Oui, ça fait déjà près de deux heures !

Ils échangèrent un regard dans lequel l'affolement commençait à poindre, la même atroce idée ayant traversé leurs esprits en même temps. Et déjà Alan s'en voulait de n'avoir pas prêté attention plus tôt à la longueur de ce bain que prenait son fils. Mais il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, revivant les merveilleux souvenirs qu'il gardait de son Donnie, de l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un petit enfant confiant jusqu'à ce repas neuf jours plus tôt où, pour la dernière fois, son rire avait empli la maison. Et il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

D'un même élan ils se ruèrent vers la salle de bain et entrèrent.

Charlie était allongé dans la baignoire, les yeux clos, l'air totalement absent et ils eurent un instant de panique à le regarder : on aurait dit qu'il n'était plus de ce monde tant il était pâle.

- Charlie ? interrogea doucement la jeune femme.

- Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le repas est prêt, il faut sortir de ton bain.

Pas de réponse, rien, le néant total.

- Charlie, réponds-nous.

Devant le manque de réaction du mathématicien, la peur les envahit de nouveau et Alan s'approcha de la baignoire. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son fils et la sentit froide sous ses doigts. Un frisson le parcourut tandis qu'il hurlait :

- Charlie !

Puis il plongea les bras dans l'eau pour arracher son fils à son linceul liquide et s'aperçut alors que celle-ci était glacée. Sa panique s'accrût d'un seul coup.

- Amita, venez m'aider, vite !

La jeune femme s'empressa et à eux deux ils sortirent Charlie de l'eau. Celui-ci se mit soudain à se débattre, comme s'ils l'arrachaient à un rêve merveilleux. Un soupir de soulagement leur échappa : il était vivant !

- Charlie ! Oh Charlie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ? pleurait la jeune femme tout en le frottant énergiquement avec une serviette qu'elle avait récupérée sur le porte-serviettes.

Charlie ne répondait pas, se contentant de les regarder du regard morne qui était désormais le sien : à la fois infiniment triste, un peu étonné, mais aussi légèrement hostile, comme s'il leur en voulait d'être là et de l'obliger à réintégrer un monde qu'il haïssait.

- Amita, allez chercher du café bien chaud s'il vous plaît, ordonna Alan. Je m'occupe de Charlie.

Elle obtempéra sur le champ, heureuse à la fois de pouvoir être utile, mais aussi de quitter cette pièce où elle ne supportait plus de contempler la déchéance de celui qu'elle aimait.

Alan enveloppa chaudement Charlie dans un peignoir tout en lui parlant d'une voix calme pour tenter de l'atteindre dans ce monde où il s'était réfugié. Il le fit asseoir sur le tabouret qui meublait la pièce et lui sécha soigneusement les cheveux. Puis il l'entraîna avec lui vers sa chambre, lui enfila un pyjama et le coucha, le recouvrant soigneusement de manière à ce qu'il se réchauffe. Le mathématicien se laissait faire, sans protester mais sans participer non plus. Comme une marionnette décérébrée il tendait le bras que son père lui demandait de tendre, s'asseyait ou marchait à la demande : son corps obéissait aux injonctions mais son cerveau semblait totalement étranger à l'action.

Amita revint avec un mug fumant ainsi qu'une cafetière remplie du liquide ambré et Alan approcha la tasse des lèvres blêmes de froid de son fils. Celui-ci, toujours aussi passif, absorba le liquide chaud. Et soudain, avec un infini soulagement, Alan et Amita virent revenir une lueur dans son regard éteint. Et même si elle faisait mal par l'intensité de la douleur qu'on y lisait, elle prouvait que Charlie était en train de revenir de son voyage immobile.

- Papa ? Amita ? Mais…

Il regardait autour de lui, étonné de se retrouver là.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête bon sang ?

D'un seul coup, avec le soulagement, la colère submergea Alan. Comment son fils pouvait-il leur faire subir ça ? Est-ce qu'ils n'en avaient pas déjà assez comme ça ?

- Que voulais-tu faire ? A quoi ça rime tout ça hein ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Papa…

- Tu crois que ton frère serait fier de toi s'il te voyait en ce moment ?

- Alan !

Amita intervenait, comprenant que le vieil homme, à bout de nerfs, risquait de dire des choses que Charlie n'était pas en mesure de supporter. D'ailleurs, en entendant la réflexion de son père, celui-ci fondit aussitôt en larmes. La colère d'Alan s'envola sur le champ et il prit son fils dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

- Pardon chéri, pardon. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver. Mais tu m'as fait si peur, si tu savais…

Charlie s'accrochait désespérément à son père et Amita vint les enlacer tous les deux pour les réchauffer de son étreinte. Lorsqu'il sentit que son fils se calmait, Alan le recoucha sur ses oreillers et l'obligea à absorber encore un peu de café. Puis, d'une voix douce, il reprit.

- Charlie, j'ai besoin de savoir….

- Je ne sais pas papa. Je crois que…

- Que quoi Charlie ?

- Je crois que je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait tu comprends ? D'être ainsi, seul, dans le froid et dans le noir. Je voulais me rapprocher de Don !

- Oh Charlie !

Que pouvaient-ils dire ? Comment réussir à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il soulagerait sa souffrance ? Que jamais son frère n'aurait voulu qu'il se laisse ainsi aller à cause de lui ? Alan se demandait comment trouver les mots pour lui expliquer que son frère n'était pas dans le noir et dans le froid, mais bien au chaud auprès de sa mère. Il lui aurait demandé comment il le savait. C'est à des moments comme ça qu'Alan regrettait de ne pas avoir transmis ses croyances à son fils trop cartésien : ça aurait pu l'aider de penser son frère en sécurité. Au lieu de ça, il devait se contenter de lui murmurer :

- Ca va aller chéri, tu verras, ça va aller.

Il ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire et il ne croyait même plus à ses propres mots. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils qui s'endormait et Amita en fit autant. Au moment où ils quittaient la chambre, la voix de Charlie s'éleva de nouveau et Alan sentit son cœur se serrer devant le ton enfantin qu'il avait alors :

- Papa…

- Oui chéri.

- Tu crois que Don aurait honte de moi ?

Son père se figea sur le seuil. Comment avait-il pu laisser échapper une telle énormité ? Avait-il vraiment besoin d'ajouter ce genre de supplice à ce que son fils traversait déjà ?

Il revint vers le lit, s'assit au bord et prit la main de Charlie entre les siennes. Il la porta à ses lèvres en lui disant :

- Non, bien sûr que non Charlie. Ton frère a toujours été très fier de toi, toujours. Et je suis sûr qu'il l'est encore plus aujourd'hui, de là où il est. Tu comprends Charlie ?

Déjà à moitié endormi, le mathématicien marmonna vaguement quelque chose que son père ne comprit pas et Alan ne put pas déterminer si ce qu'il venait de lui dire avait atteint sa conscience. Il enfoui délicatement la main qu'il tenait sous les couvertures et les remonta soigneusement jusqu'au menton de son fils pour le garder bien au chaud, puis il se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte. Au moment où il la refermait, Charlie soupira et, le cœur déchiré, son père l'entendit murmurer dans son sommeil :

- Donnie… Attends-moi, je viens aussi. »

_(à suivre)_


	14. Chapitres 20 et 21

**Chapitres écrits par Juliabaku**

**CHAPITRE XX**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

L'enquête avançait. Malgré tout ces tueurs avaient laissé des traces. Et la meilleure piste était le genre d'explosif qu'ils utilisaient. Chaque fois le même. Du C4. Colby mit alors tout le monde sur les affaires de vols de C4 dans les bases militaires.

Tout de suite, et sans attendre le moindre ordre, avec l'aide de David ils appelèrent les différents contacts dans le milieu. Ils devaient faire peur, sans pour autant utiliser la violence. Et pour cela, Colby avait choisi comme solution d'aller chercher parmi les anciennes adresse des tueurs et vers les anciens militaires. Il cherchait quelqu'un qui pouvait correspondre à ce genre d'homme.

- Je pense plutôt qu'il s'agit d'un groupe, avait suggéré Larry qui était venu prêter main forte pour l'enquête. Regardez. Rien que pour prendre

ce camion, aller chercher les explosifs, et surtout savoir les manier, il fallait être au moins deux.

- Oui l'un conduisait, et l'autre volait les explosifs, reprit Colby heureux que l'affaire avance.

Ils laissèrent Larry sur cette affaire, le laissant visionner heures après heures les vidéos afin de voir qui aurait put voler le C4. David et Colby avaient, quant à eux, décidé d'interroger plusieurs suspects qu'ils avaient grâce à la liste établie par la C.I.A..

Dans trois salles séparées, trois hommes potentiellement suspects, étaient en train d'attendre les agents. Chacun était seul. Pas d'avocat. Le premier, Ricardo, était un ancien prisonnier qui en avait pris pour dix ans pour vol sur une base militaire. Le second, Franck, était un militaire déchu de ses fonctions pour avoir, je cite, « considéré uniquement son intérêt personnel dans des occasions où l'action de groupe était essentielle », autrement dit : « Joué trop individualiste ».Le dernier enfin, Jack, plus jeune, travaillait dans le bâtiment et plus spécialement dans les explosifs.

David prit Ricardo, Liz prit Franck et Nikki alla dans la salle de Jack.

Colby resta derrière les vitres teintées observant chacun des interrogatoires, avec à côté de lui l'agent de la C.I.A..

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXI**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

« Dites nous ce que vous faisiez le matin du meurtre ? Demanda David en fixant droit dans les yeux l'ancien prisonnier.

- J'suis allé voir mon fils. Ca fait plus de dix ans que je l'ai pas vu, répondit Ricardo.

- Et avez-vous plusieurs témoins ?

- Ben oui, tous ceux qui étaient dans le centre d'accueil de mon fils. Ecoutez, moi j'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire. Qu'est-ce que j'irais faire à un flic alors que je viens de me prendre dix ans de prison, et que mon fils se trouve tout seul ? Il n'a plus de mère, plus que moi. Et j'ai pas envie qu'il souffre d'avantage. Croyez moi j'ai retenu la leçon.

- Cependant, il paraît que vous avez reçu un appel de la prison il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Ouais, j'en connais pas mal là bas. Y a pas que des pourritures dans les prisons. Et si vous faisiez votre boulot correctement, y aurait pas d'innocents là-bas. »

Dans l'autre salle d'interrogatoire, Liz était assise sur une chaise regardant Franck dans les yeux. Ce dernier avait affirmé que, depuis qu'il avait perdu son job, il faisait tout pour en retrouver, qu'il avait passé un entretien d'embauche sur le web, et qu'il attendait avec impatience que quelqu'un vienne lui proposer du travail.

« C'est alors qu'il vous a appelé ? dit Liz.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi ce serait moi ?

- C'est bien votre ancienne base militaire qui a été volée. Et apparemment votre frère se trouverait en prison. Alors pour lui donner un coup de pouce, ou sous la menace vous avez accepté ce contrat ?

- JAMAIS ! hurla-t-il. Mon frère n'a rien à faire là bas. On la faussement accusé, comme vous m'accusez faussement en ce moment.

- Vos relevés téléphoniques nous disent le contraire.

- C'est du bidon ! vous avez tout falsifié. Moi j'suis un honnête citoyen ! »

Dans la dernière salle d'interrogatoire, Nikki tournait autour du jeune Jack. Ce dernier semblait trembler de peur, et finit par tout avouer.

« Je crois que je n'ai plus trop le choix.

- Alors...C'est Lui votre commanditaire ? demanda Nikki.

- Oui...Il nous a dit qu'il nous refilerait à nous deux 20 000 dollars chacun, et qu'après il nous laisserait tranquilles. Moi, j'ai ma fille qui est très malade, et une opération importante à payer. Mais sans aucun argent on ne peut rien faire. J'avais besoin de cet argent.

- Qui est votre coéquipier ?

- Un certain Franck. Il était dans l'armée. Il m'a dit qu'il avait menacé son frère. »

Colby regarda alors Nikki lui faire signer les déposition, et avertir Liz de ce qui se passait. A son tour Franck passa aux aveux. Comprenant que l'affaire allait peut être enfin être bouclée, Laurton prit la parole : « Bien, on va les placer sous surveillance le temps que l'on puisse aller au tribunal. Quand tout sera fini, alors nous vous avertirons. »

La soirée allait bien se passer peut-être pour eux. Larry était parti. David était allé avec Nikki boire un verre pour se changer les idées. Liz était restée là et regardait Colby qui pensait et finissait de remplir les rapports d'enquête.

S'approchant doucement, elle voulut exprimer sa tristesse, mais aussi l'attirance qu'elle avait pour cet agent. Mais tout fut court-circuité, quand ils virent aux informations que les deux résidences où étaient placées les témoins, venaient d'être détruites dans une explosion, avec toutes les preuves qui allaient avec. Maintenant, après tout ces efforts, ils devaient tout reprendre depuis le début et rechercher les nouveaux commanditaires. Mais hélas pour eux, la justice n'allait pas permettre de détenir ce monstre plus longtemps en prison. Même pas le temps de l'enquête.

Il était trop tard...

_(à suivre)_

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui commentent cette histoire et nous permettent de nous rendre compte de son impact. Un petit clin d'oeil spécial à Rhyn, AmbreOnyx, Pandi et Fanncis...


	15. Chapitre 22

**CHAPITRE XXII**

_Maison des Eppes_

- Charlie, Charlie, je t'en supplie ouvre-moi cette porte.

Amita pleurait et suppliait, debout devant la porte du garage.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle se retourna et vit Colby qui venait d'entrer dans la maison.

- Charlie s'est enfermé dans le garage.

- D'accord. Rien de nouveau alors.

- Colby, il est là depuis des heures et il ne répond pas. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire !

- Où sont Alan et Larry ?

- Ils font le tour, ils essaient de voir s'ils peuvent entrer par l'extérieur.

Justement les deux hommes revenaient, livides.

- Rien à faire, haleta Larry, il s'est barricadé !

Alan ne disait rien mais Colby lut dans ses yeux une détresse qui lui fit mal. Il l'entraîna avec lui vers le salon, faisant signe à Larry et Amita de les suivre. Comme incapables de résister à son autorité, ils le suivirent et s'installèrent bientôt autour de la table basse.

- Bon, et si vous m'expliquiez de quoi il retourne exactement ? Pourquoi cet affolement ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Charlie ?

Un par un, Alan, Amita et Larry lui expliquèrent la spirale infernale dans laquelle Charlie semblait s'enfoncer de plus en plus, sans qu'ils puissent rien pour lui. Depuis six jours que son frère avait été enterré, il se nourrissait à peine et c'était à eux de l'obliger à se changer et à se laver, sinon il n'y aurait même pas pensé. Il passait ses nuits à errer d'une pièce à l'autre puis il s'enfermait des heures dans le garage.

- Mais ça, c'est son habitude, tenta de les rassurer Colby. Après tout, le fait de travailler lui apporte sans doute un peu de réconfort.

- Mais il ne travaille pas, rétorqua Amita retenant difficilement ses larmes.

- Comment ça ?

- Il reste juste là, à contempler le tableau sans bouger, sans rien faire, expliqua Larry.

- C'est effrayant, compléta Amita.

Alan ne disait rien, mais son regard parlait pour lui.

- Et que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si inquiets puisque, visiblement, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il s'enferme ainsi ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil cette fois. J'ai peur qu'il n'ait fait une bêtise.

A ces mots, Colby, à son tour, eut l'air inquiet.

- Racontez moi ce qui s'est passé.

Ce fut Alan, d'une voix tremblante qui prit alors la parole. Ce matin-là, lorsqu'il s'était levé, Charlie était déjà dans le salon, à errer comme un zombie, dans un désoeuvrement d'autant plus difficile à endurer qu'il était, avant, impossible de le trouver inoccupé, sauf quand il dormait, et encore disait parfois Amita en riant, même dans ces moments-là son cerveau ne devait pas s'arrêter d'élaborer des théories. Alan s'était dirigé vers lui.

- Charlie, Charlie, chéri, regarde-moi.

Charlie gardait les yeux obstinément baissés, comme s'il refusait de croiser le regard de son père, comme s'il refusait de le voir, de l'entendre, retiré dans un monde où personne n'avait accès. La colère avait alors saisi Alan : il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait perdu un fils, il ne permettrait pas que l'autre se perde.

- Ca suffit maintenant Charlie, avait-il dit en prenant le visage de son cadet entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Don ne l'aurait pas voulu, tu m'entends ! Don ne voudrait pas que tu te laisses ainsi aller !

- Don ?

Il lui sembla que la mention du nom de son frère le faisait sortir de son hébétude.

- Oui, Charlie. Don, ton frère, Donnie. Que crois-tu qu'il penserait de toi à te voir dans cet état-là ?

- Donnie…

Les larmes s'étaient mises à rouler sur les joues de Charlie et, désarmé par cette douleur muette, Alan n'avait pu que serrer son fils contre lui. Comment le soulager ? Comment l'aider à surmonter sa détresse, lui qui avait déjà tant de mal à gérer la sienne ?

- Ecoute chéri, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, tu veux quelque chose ?

Charlie s'était contenté d'un vague signe de tête dans lequel son père n'avait pu déterminer s'il voulait dire oui ou non. De toute façon il fallait qu'il se nourrisse : il n'avait quasiment rien avalé depuis le décès de son frère. Ca ne pouvait pas durer ainsi, il allait finir par se rendre malade. Il flottait déjà dans ses vêtements et Alan s'inquiétait pour sa santé. Il alla rejoindre Amita dans la cuisine. Celle-ci échangea avec lui un regard impuissant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle non plus n'avait pas réussi, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, à percer le mur derrière lequel Charlie semblait s'être retranché.

Puis les deux scientifiques étaient partis pour l'université : ils avaient des cours à assurer et, Charlie étant indisponible, ils se relayaient pour assurer ses propres cours en plus des leurs. C'était à la fois une façon de lui venir en aide et d'éviter de trop penser aux tragiques événements qui avaient endeuillé la famille.

Lorsqu'il avait eu fini de tout ranger, en début d'après midi, après un morne déjeuner durant lequel Charlie n'avait pas desserré les dents et à peine avalé deux feuilles de salade, Alan s'était mis à la recherche de celui-ci, décidé à avoir une bonne conversation avec lui. Il devait enfin prendre conscience de l'inutilité et de la cruauté pour ceux qui l'aimaient de son comportement actuel. Puis il s'était aperçu que le mathématicien s'était endormi, lové sur le lit de Don, serrant contre lui un portrait de son frère et il n'avait pu se résoudre à le réveiller : il dormait si peu depuis le drame qu'il était crucial pour lui de récupérer un peu. Alan avait décidé de profiter de ce sommeil pour aller faire quelques courses en vue du repas du soir.

Durant tout le temps que durèrent ses achats, pas une fois son esprit ne put se distraire de la pensée de son fils cadet : que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve ? Il lui vint à l'esprit de faire appel à un thérapeute. Pourquoi pas le Dr Bradford, celui qui avait si bien aidé Don dans un moment difficile de sa vie ? Cette pensée l'avait ramené à l'indicible sentiment de vide qu'il ressentait depuis la mort de son garçon. Rien ne pourrait jamais combler cette absence. Mais si au moins il avait pu un peu s'appuyer sur Charlie, avoir l'impression d'avoir encore un enfant ! Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au mathématicien. Il avait toujours su combien Don comptait à ses yeux. Depuis l'enfance il connaissait la lueur d'admiration qui brillait dans son regard lorsqu'il le posait sur ce grand frère adoré pour qui il se serait fait couper en quatre. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça arrive ? Pourquoi ?

Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, il avait pris le temps de vider les sacs à provisions puis était remonté dans la chambre de Don, pour voir si Charlie y était. Aucune trace du mathématicien. La couverture qu'il avait placée sur lui avant de partir gisait au sol, tirebouchonnée.

- Charlie ? Charlie où es-tu ?

Rien, pas de réponse. Le silence. Et le sang d'Alan n'avait fait qu'un tour ! Pourvu que… Il s'était précipité dans les autres pièces de l'étage, sans succès. Larry et Amita l'avaient rejoint à cet instant et il leur avait fait part de son affolement.

- Il doit être au garage, avait tout de suite supputé la jeune femme.

- Allons vérifier.

C'est là qu'ils s'étaient aperçus que le garage était barricadé. Mais, ce qui les avait affolés, c'est le petit tas de vêtements abandonnés sur le seuil, dans lesquels ils avaient tout de suite reconnu les effets portés par Charlie le matin même.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? gémit son père.

- Oh Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'affolait Amita de son côté.

Et cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'ils frappaient à la porte sans qu'aucune réponse ne leur parvienne.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de parler, Colby était pâle. Il se leva, déterminé.

- J'y vais.

- Vous ne pourrez pas entrer Colby, il ne vous laissera pas… dit aussitôt Larry.

- On verra bien.

Il alla frapper à la porte.

- Charlie, Charlie ouvre-moi ! Charlie, c'est Colby, ouvre-moi !

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il eut beau s'acharner durant dix minutes, tempêter, supplier, rien n'y fit. La porte restait obstinément close.

- D'accord décida-t-il. Si tu n'ouvres pas, j'enfonce la porte.

Il quêta du regard l'approbation d'Alan. Celui-ci lui fit un signe affirmatif. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce silence, il devait savoir.

- Reculez, ordonna l'agent.

Lui-même prit quelques pas de recul et leva le pied. Sa jambe se détendit brusquement et sa plante de pied vint frapper la porte, juste au niveau de la serrure. Le bois craqua mais ne céda pas. Il répéta la manœuvre à deux autres reprises, et, au troisième choc, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, venant heurter le mur à la volée.

Le spectacle qui les attendait leur serra le cœur. Assis par terre au milieu du garage, Charlie ne semblait même pas avoir conscience qu'ils y avaient fait irruption. Colby, qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, fut épouvanté du changement qui s'était produit chez lui. Il avait les cheveux sales, emmêlés et une barbe déjà drue recouvrait ses joues. Mais c'était le vide de son regard qui était le plus impressionnant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il porte ? chuchota soudain Larry en remarquant l'accoutrement de son ami.

- C'est la tenue de base-ball de Donnie quand il était à l'université, répondit Alan effondré. Margaret l'avait rangée dans un carton : elle ne jetait jamais rien de ce qui avait appartenu à nos garçons !

Ils s'approchèrent du mathématicien qui ne leva même pas la tête à leur approche. Il était assis au milieu de clichés représentant tous Don à plusieurs époques de sa vie. Et ses mains tremblantes volaient de l'un à l'autre. Il en prenait un, l'examinait, puis en prenait un autre. Et entre chaque examen, il traçait sur le sol, avec la craie, une série de chiffres incompréhensibles.

- Charlie, Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda doucement Alan en s'accroupissant auprès de lui.

Il se contenta de secouer la tête, comme pour chasser une mouche importune.

- Charlie, dit à son tour Amita. Parle-moi. Dis-moi ce que tu fais.

Il ne parut pas entendre, continuant son petit manège.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il écrit, questionna Larry ? Ca rime à quoi tous ces chiffres ?

Alan détourna un instant son attention de son fils pour les poser sur les signes qu'il traçait au sol, inlassablement. Il réprima un sanglot en murmurant :

- Ce sont des dates qui ont compté dans la vie de Don : là sa naissance, ici l'obtention de son diplôme, là-bas son entrée à Quantico, et sur cette ligne son arrivée au bureau de Los Angeles…

Ils se regardèrent, bouleversés : Charlie était en train d'écrire avec des chiffres toute la vie de son frère, comme si c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour le garder près de lui.

A son tour Colby s'accroupit près du mathématicien pour essayer de le ramener à la raison :

- Charlie, c'est Colby. Charlie, tu dois arrêter ça maintenant.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, l'agent arrêta la main qui continuait, inlassablement, à aligner des équations sans queue ni tête. Durant un instant, Charlie cessa son mouvement et les quatre personnes qui l'entouraient se sentirent soulagées qu'il les écoute enfin. Puis, soudain, un hurlement strident monta aux lèvres du mathématicien, leur vrillant les oreilles. Charlie hurlait à en perdre la tête. Affolé, Colby lui lâcha la main et, aussitôt, le cri cessa. A nouveau tranquille, loin de tout, Charlie reprit sa besogne absurde et inutile.

Colby se leva : il venait de comprendre qu'insister ne servirait qu'à déclencher une nouvelle crise. Larry contemplait la scène, tétanisé, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Amita s'était laissée tomber à genoux, et elle sanglotait à fendre l'âme.

- Je vais appeler une ambulance, murmura Colby à l'attention de Larry.

Celui-ci le regarda, hagard, puis il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment : oui, visiblement Charlie avait besoin de bien plus que ce que eux pouvaient lui apporter.

Alan serra son fils contre lui et le mathématicien ne répondit pas à son étreinte. Larry le vit qui continuait à faire courir sa craie sur le sol tandis que son père le tenait contre lui. Alan s'aperçut à son tour de son manège et il le lâcha, comprenant que ça ne servait à rien. Il regarda son cadet avec du désespoir dans les yeux.

- Oh Charlie, Charlie, mon petit ! Où es-tu parti ?

Charlie n'entendait plus rien, plus rien que cette voix chaude qui lui demandait avec insistance :

- Tu viens avec moi Charlie ?

Oui, cette fois-ci, il l'accompagnerait au bout du monde, et leur voyage à deux n'en finirait pas.

_(à suivre)_


	16. Chapitres 23, 24 et 25

**Chapitres écrits par Juliabaku**

**CHAPITRE XXIII**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

Laurton arriva pour la quatrième fois dans les locaux du F.B.I. Colby l'attendait et le regarda arriver.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous agent Granger ?

- Je dois voir Sobieski tout de suite.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, je ne peux pas faire ce genre de chose. Il est très protégé et...

- Ecoutez moi ! Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour faire un lien entre Sobieski et notre affaire. Nous avons eu toutes les autorisations pour aller le voir, alors maintenant vous m'y emmenez !

Ne le croyant pas, Laurton voulut surtout se rassurer et téléphona directement à ses supérieurs. Ces derniers lui indiquèrent que toutes les autorisations avaient été signées, et qu'il allait devoir aider le F.B.I dans cette démarche.

Peu content, il accompagna Colby. Après avoir subi une fouille destinée à vérifier qu'il n'avait sur lui aucun gadget susceptible de permettre de le localiser, celui-ci fut emmené dans un fourgon totalement clos afin qu'il ne puisse pas voir l'endroit où était retenu Sobieski ni ses alentours. Le voyage dura plusieurs heures, Colby n'arrivait pas à déterminer le trajet qu'ils avaient emprunté et se demandait pourquoi il y avait tant de mystères et précautions pour cet individu. Puis il s'efforça rapidement de s'ôter cette idée de la tête en pensant exclusivement à interroger ce suspect caché. Enfin le fourgon s'arrêta et Colby et Laurton purent sortir.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIV**

_Lieu de détention de la C.I.A._

A l'arrivée, Colby vit qu'ils étaient dans un quartier résidentiel anonyme, construit de maisons tout à fait ordinaires. Laurton et lui entrèrent enfin dans l'une d'entre elle. Mais il s'aperçut vite qu'elle était transformée en véritable forteresse. De l'autre côté d'une haute grille il remarqua des murs épais, des caméras partout. Colby comprit alors qu'il se trouvait dans l'un de ces centres semi-légal que possédait la C.I.A sur le territoire national. Le côté légal était que les avocats de certains des criminels « officiels » retenus dans ces lieux savaient où ils étaient et pouvaient venir les visiter, dans de strictes conditions de sécurité, (la première étant le transport tel que venait de le connaître Colby). L'autre versant était tous les détenus « clandestins » dont nul ne savait qui ils étaient ni d'où ils venaient et qui, derrière les portes closes, étaient soumis à des traitements souvent inhumains sans que personne ne puisse exercer le moindre contrôle puisqu'ils n'avaient aucune existence légale.

Les gardiens étaient en fait des agents de la C.I.A qui se relayaient à tour de rôle. Les mesures de sécurité étaient d'autant plus draconiennes. Dès l'entrée, ils subirent un premier contrôle : des agents les fouillèrent consciencieusement. Puis après cette première inspection, ils marchèrent silencieusement durant une dizaine de mètres avant d'arriver au corps de logis. Là une grille séparait le couloir en deux dans sa longueur. Avant de rentrer dans le deuxième corridor ainsi formé, ils passèrent un second contrôle. Les agent prirent alors leurs armes.

Enfin, les deux agents allèrent dans le deuxième couloir, ils rentrèrent dans un petit ascenseur qui les amena au sous-sol. Là, sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, s'étendait tout un réseau souterrain qui abritait la prison proprement dite, à l'insu de tous les habitants du quartier. Dès qu'ils y arrivèrent, ils subirent un troisième contrôle encore plus pointilleux que les deux premiers. Les deux agents durent se dévêtir pour subir une fouille au corps, afin de vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien caché nulle part, même dans leur corps, pendant qu'on examinait soigneusement leurs vêtements. Colby trouvait tout cela fortement désagréable, presque humiliant, mais il se disait qu'il fallait accepter de subir cette procédure pour coincer ce monstre, pour venger Don.

Enfin après toutes ces vérifications, ils purent se rhabiller et aller dans la partie "prison" proprement dite. Colby entendit soudain un cri horrible s'échapper par une porte entrouverte, lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs, lorsqu'il était encore dans l'armée, quand des personnes pratiquaient la torture. La porte se referma et plus un bruit n'en sortit, lui prouvant que la pièce était vraisemblablement insonorisée. Il lui revint en mémoire tout ce que l'on disait sur les prisons secrètes de la C.I.A. un peu partout dans le monde. S'il savait qu'elles existaient, il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il y en eut une si près de Los Angeles. Interrompant ses réflexions, Laurton l'emmena dans une autre pièce.

Colby se retrouva dans une petite pièce totalement anonyme meublée d'une table et deux chaises où Sobieski arriva, enchaîné.

- Bonjour Monsieur Sobieski, Je suis l'agent Colby Granger, du F.B.I.. Nous avons étudié votre dossier.

- Ah ? Ca y est ? Vous allez enfin pouvoir prouver que je suis innocent de tout ce dont on m'accuse ?

- En réalité, on cherche plutôt à ce que l'on vous inflige la plus sévère sentence possible, afin que vous ne refassiez pas les mêmes horreurs.

- Alors comme ça vous aussi, vous jouez au fédé corrompu ? Je vous imagine bien avec une chaîne en or, ou une grosse voiture. Combien ça gagne un agent corrompu ?

- C'est bizarre, mais chaque témoin qui devait venir a été retrouvé mort juste avant votre procès.

- Bah, ils n'avaient peut être pas la conscience tranquille, et ils ont décidé de finir leur vie d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour ne pas transformer celle d'un innocent en cauchemar.

- Vous pouvez penser se que vous voulez, mais nous avons des preuves sur vous, assez pour vous faire condamner à la peine de mort. Alors maintenant vous allez me dire qui sont vos contacts et on verra ce que l'on pourra faire pour vous.

Sobieski éclata alors d'un rire sardonique, en regardant l'agent.

- Mais ouais, c'est ça. Vous savez quoi ? Si vous saviez quelque chose sur moi, je crois que vous m'auriez emmené loin d'ici, finit-il par dire.

- Je vois que monsieur garde son sens de l'humour, peu importe sa situation. Mais apparemment, vous semblez être doté d'un grand sang-froid.

- Oui, vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça ! Vous essayez toujours de confondre les innocents en leur faisant des compliments.

- Oh, mais je le pense vraiment. Je suis même épaté que vous ayez réussi un tel coup : tuer un agent du F.B.I. depuis la prison, bravo ! Je vous tire mon chapeau !

- Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ? Je n'ai de contact avec personne ici ! Et ça depuis deux ans. C'est d'ailleurs une violation flagrante de mes droits constitutionnels !

Colby sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- Parce que vous, vous avez respecté les droits constitutionnels des personnes que vous avez tuées, ou qui ont été tuées à cause de vos trafics ? Parce que vous pensez que l'on a respecté les droits constitutionnels des quatre témoins qui ont été abattus, et ceux de l'agent Eppes ?

- Je compatis à la disparition d'un si valeureux représentant de l'ordre, croyez-moi.

A la façon dont il prononça ces mots, Colby eut une furieuse envie de l'abattre là, sur le champ, sans autre forme de procès : voilà qui serait une violation flagrante de ses droits constitutionnels ! Mais Sobieski continuait :

- Mais encore une fois, expliquez-moi comment je pourrais communiquer avec l'extérieur ? Vous avez bien vu quelles sont les conditions de sécurité drastiques qui s'appliquent ici.

-Et vos avocats?

- Ils ne viennent que pour me défendre face à des gens comme vous. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

Colby renonça comprenant que l'homme ne dirait rien, même sous la torture, ce qui, de toute façon n'était pas envisageable. Tout était lisible dans ses yeux. Rien n'allait ressortir de cet interrogatoire.

Mais ce qu'il avait vu des mesures de sécurité lui avait permis de comprendre qu'en effet, il était bien peu probable que Sobieski ait pu être en contact direct avec un complice. Il émis alors l'hypothèse qu'il faudrait s'orienter vers les avocats, seuls à avoir des contacts avec lui.

- Les avocats de Sobieski ? Je ne vois pas à quoi cela vous servira, s'étonna Laurton.

- Bien sûr que si ! Ce sont ses derniers contacts avec la vie extérieure. S'il a planifié le meurtre de l'agent Don Eppes, alors il a sûrement dû passer par un de ses avocats pour pouvoir le tuer.

- Vous prenez cette affaire un peu trop au sérieux. Vous avez bien vu ! Nous avons passé des tas de contrôles avant de rentrer. Vous pouvez me dire comment les avocats pourraient passer à travers ? D'autant qu'ils ne pénètrent même pas dans la partie prison : les entretiens avec eux n'ont lieu qu'au sous-sol et Sobieski subit une fouille au corps avant et après chaque entrevue ! Et puis cela pourrait leur coûter très cher. Pourquoi prendre ce risque ?

- Peut être que l'un d'entre eux a un passé un peu trop agité ou un peu trop sombre, et qu'il a fait passer un code !

Laurton lui tendit alors quelques dossiers.

- Je me doutais que vous alliez me sortir quelque chose comme ça. Il n'y a que trois avocats. Les deux premiers sont des hommes, Maître Taylor et Maître Conrad. Maître Taylor s'est récusé il y a déjà six mois. Depuis Maître Dupont a repris l'affaire. Visiblement, elle est déterminée, mais pas assez pour commettre un crime.

Colby feuilleta les dossiers. Et se rendit compte que Laurton avait raison. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Et les avocats n'allaient rien donner.

- Je vous l'ai dit. Abandonnez, Sobieski n'est pas votre homme. Vous cherchez des preuves qui n'existent pas. Alors retournez à votre bureau.

Colby pensait presque que cet homme avait raison, mais il se retourna et le fixa d'un air déterminé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez Laurton ? Pourquoi vous ne nous ne laissez pas aller voir ces avocats ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, et je vous le répète, il n'y a rien de ce côté là.

Ne croyant qu'à demi son collègue de la C.I.A., Colby était bien décidé à continuer son enquête. Le fait que Laurton semble vouloir l'empêcher de voir ces avocats voulaient bien dire qu'il y avait quelque chose à creuser par là.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXV**

_Chambre de Charlie_

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Charlie ne répondait pas, il ne mangeait plus, il ne voulait plus s'ouvrir au monde. Amita était restée à son chevet durant tout ce temps. Mais elle n'avait pas une seule once d'espoir. Robin entra dans la chambre de Charlie et vit Amita en larmes auprès de son fiancé.

Robin lui mit sa main sur l'épaule.

- Amita? Vous voulez venir avec moi ? Il faudrait vous reposer.

- Non...Je veux rester avec Charlie...

Alan arriva à son tour, et regarda Amita avec compassion. Il savait que l'un de ses fils ne reviendrait jamais, et l'autre partait à la dérive.

- Allez vous reposer Amita, je vais rester avec lui.

Amita accepta, avec du mal, d'aller avec Robin.

_Quelques minutes plus tard : dans un café_

Elles s'étaient assise dans un café, en train de boire un thé et de manger de petites sucreries. Certes le coeur n'y était pas, mais Robin voulait changer les idées d'Amita.

Robin avait eu du mal a accepter la mort de Don, mais elle commençait à en faire le deuil. Sa famille lui avait donné tout son temps pour l'aider, toute son attention pour pouvoir la consoler.

A son tour, Robin voulait faire de même pour Amita. Elle savait combien il était dur de subir ce genre d'épreuve. Mais elle se demandait comment aider au mieux Amita qui voyait son fiancé partir à la dérive. Robin, elle, avait vu l'enterrement du sien, elle avait pu réaliser qu'il était parti et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Elle voulait redonner espoir à Amita, peut être un espoir inutile, mais un léger espoir pour lui rendre la vie plus agréable.

- J'aimerais... J'aimerais tellement qu'il me sourie de nouveau. Qu'il expose de nouveau ses théories. Je... Je...

Elle explosa en larmes, devant tout le monde. Etonnées, tout d'abord, les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le café se détournèrent par discrétion. Robin entoura alors de ses bras la jeune professeur, pour la consoler.

Elle se réconfortait dans les bras de sa camarade.

- Pourquoi...Pourquoi cela nous arrive à nous ?

Robin comprenait totalement le problème d'Amita. Elle avait vécu presque la même chose avec Don. Les deux frères avaient eu à peu près la même vie affective. Les deux avaient eu des vies identiques en ce qui concernait leurs relations amoureuses. Leurs histoires avaient eu des hauts et des bas. Et aujourd'hui, les deux femmes en étaient arrivées là : l'une avait son fiancé mort, l'autre son fiancé parti très loin.

Robin pensait surtout à rasséréner Amita, comme s'il s'agissait d'une petite soeur. Elle embrassa alors son front, réconfortant sa petite protégée.  
Intérieurement, elle se posait une question : comment pourraient-elles surmonter de telles épreuves après tout ce qui s'était passé?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis sûre qu'ils vont trouver un moyen de punir ce monstre.

Amita regarda alors dans les yeux Robin. Elle savait que cette dernière avait été exclue de l'affaire parce qu'elle était trop impliquée. Comprenant qu'elle avait dû aussi vivre des jours malheureux, et surtout douloureux, elle se sentait coupable de pleurer dans les bras de cette femme. Ce devrait être à elle de la réconforter. Parce que Robin, elle, avait définitivement perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Comment faites vous? demanda Amita.

- Il faut que l'on se serre les coudes pour aider Alan et Charlie, pour nous soutenir mutuellement aussi. Je sais que votre famille est très loin, la mienne était là pour venir m'aider. Alors je me disais qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour vous, pour que vous puissiez tout dire, pour que vous puissiez aller mieux.

Reconnaissante, de l'attention que lui portait Robin, Amita sécha ses larmes. A son tour elle voulait faire quelque chose pour elle.

- Si jamais vous avez besoin de moi. Alors appelez moi.

Robin mit sa main sur les cheveux noirs d'Amita.

- Occupez-vous de Charlie et d'Alan et de vos cours. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Elles finirent leur café, et repartirent chez les Eppes.

_(à suivre)_

* * *

Un grand merci de vos commentaires encourageants.


	17. Chapitres 26, 27 et 28

**Chapitres écrits par Juliabaku**

**CHAPITRE XXVI**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

Après son entrevue avec Sobieski, Colby put obtenir une injonction du juge afin d'interroger les avocats du trafiquant. David était venu avec lui, pour les interroger. Il fallait fouiller dans leur passé, il fallait trouver le grain de sable qui empêchait la machine de fonctionner, le tout petit indice qui ferait que l'affaire allait éclater.

Il s'empressa alors de les contacter un par un, les convoquant chacun au F.B.I..

Nikki et Liz avaient interrogé les deux hommes. Maître Taylor semblait avoir défendu Sobieski pour une seule et unique raison : il croyait profondément que tout homme a le droit d'être défendu, y compris le pire des criminels. Mais Sobieski s'entêtait à ne pas l'écouter, et il avait décidé ne plus le défendre. Il ne le portait d'ailleurs pas dans le coeur. Enfin plus maintenant.

Maître Conrad, quant à lui, était l'archétype de l'avocat véreux prêt à tout pour de l'argent. Il savait pertinemment ce que faisait son client, mais il s'en fichait du moment que ça lui rapportait. Et il apaisait sa conscience en se disant qu'il ne trempait pas dans les magouilles de Sobieski.

Il n'y avait donc aucune chance que l'un des deux soit coupable.

Colby, lui, avait décidé de faire l'interrogatoire de Maître Dupont en tandem avec David.

- J'aimerais savoir ce qui pousse une jeune femme telle que vous à défendre un homme comme lui ? commença Colby.

- Je ne fais que défendre mon client.

- Ah oui ? Un client qui semble avoir tué plusieurs personnes, dont un agent fédéral ?

- Vous outrepassez vos fonctions messieurs. Je crois que l'on n'a plus rien à se dire.

Mais Colby retint la jeune femme doucement.

- Je crois qu'au contraire on a plusieurs choses à se dire.

David tendit alors une feuille de compte.

- Vous pouvez nous dire d'où vous viennent ces deux cents mille dollars qui sont arrivés cette semaine sur votre compte ?

La jeune femme était elle même étonnée de voir une telle somme sur son compte. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce que cela voulait dire.

- Nous avons besoin de savoir. Pourquoi avez-vous reçu une aussi grosse somme d'argent ? Et par qui ?

- Ecoutez je ne crois pas que je devrais vous en dire plus.

- Ecoutez, on peut vous mettre sous protection, si vous avez peur d'être tuée. On peut vous offrir une protection, répéta Colby, comme s'il pensait que l'avocate n'avait pas compris sa première phrase.

- Personne ne peut me protéger de cet homme !

David s'assit et regarda alors la jeune femme qui semblait être mal à l'aise.

- Il faut que vous nous disiez tout. Sinon, vous serez toujours en danger.

- Je ne dirai plus rien.

Colby et David sortirent et se consultèrent.

- Bon David, tu vas demander à nos as de l'informatique de nous trouver tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur cette femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Colby?

- Je vais aller chercher s'il y a eu une personne de sa famille ou quelqu'un de son entourage qui a été menacé.

Chacun alla alors dans son coin.

Pendant plusieurs heures, David alla dans différents services afin de retrouver si cette femme cachait quelque chose, tandis que Colby allait interroger les différents voisins et amis de l'avocate.

Mais plus il cherchait, plus il rencontrait de voisins et d'amis plus il se rendait compte qu'aucun n'avait reçu de menaces. Rien ne démontrait qu'ils aient été menacés.

Alors qu'il revenait aux locaux du F.B.I. et David l'interpella.

- Hé Colby, On a trouvé quelque chose. Apparemment nos informaticiens sont vraiment doués. Ils ont découvert qu'elle aurait eu un accident en état d'ivresse, un gamin serait mort. Evidemment on n'est sûr de rien sinon elle aurait été arrêtée, mais tout concorde dans ce sens. Tiens regarde.

Colby étudia le dossier rapidement.

- O.K. Je n'avais rien trouvé moi. Donc, ça doit être pour ça.

- Oui, elle a dû être prise au piège, puis achetée pour s'assurer de son silence. Il a dû l'utiliser. Maintenant que l'on sait ça, on peut l'interroger et lui faire peur.

David hocha de la tête pour signifier son accord.

Ils rentrèrent de nouveau dans la salle d'interrogatoire où la jeune avocate attendait.

Sortant de la salle, Colby était maintenant persuadé que Sobieski avait vraiment un lien avec cette affaire. Qu'il avait même prévu, de longue date, des mots de passe pour toutes les actions à envisager en cas d'arrestation, et que même la C.I.A. n'avait pas prévu que tout allait se passer comme cela. Mais il savait aussi que les preuves lui manquaient encore. Cependant le témoignage de l'avocate allait leur donner une nouvelle chance d'aboutir. Quand David lui eut fait signer la déposition, Colby demanda alors à la mettre sous protection, et à la surveiller. Il confia cette mission à Liz et Nikki.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXVII**

_Maison sécurisée du F.B.I._

Liz et Nikki l'avait accompagnée dans une maison assez éloignée de Los Angeles. Elles avaient pris toutes les précautions possibles. Soudain la C.I.A, en la personne de l'agent Laurton, arriva.

- C'est elle ? L'avocate de Sobieski ? Agent Laurton. Nous allons nous charger maintenant de sa protection.

- Désolée, mais c'est à nous de le faire, répondit Nikki peu contente de voir un de ses témoins partir avec ceux qui avaient tenté de les orienter sur une fausse piste.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de choix, après avoir violé des lois...

Mais avant que Laurton achève son explication, le son d'une détonation se fit entendre, et une balle finit son trajet entre les deux yeux de la jeune avocate.

Après le retour des deux jeunes femmes au local du F.B.I., Colby alla dans l'ascenseur pour monter faire le compte rendu de l'enquête à son supérieur. Il arrêta l'ascenseur un moment. Il se rendait compte qu'une fois encore il était dans l'impasse. Les preuves, toutes circonstancielles, ne permettraient pas d'inculper Sobieski pour le meurtre de Don. Les témoins avaient tous disparus. Don n'allait pas être vengé.

Il tapa son poing contre une des parois de l'ascenseur.

- Non, ça jamais...Je ne vais pas abandonner. On va le coincer Don. On va l'avoir.

Il réactiva l'ascenseur et repartit faire le compte-rendu de la situation.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXVI****II**

_Chez les Eppes_

Dans le salon, affalé dans son fauteuil, Alan espérait grandement que les collègues de son fils allaient bientôt arriver pour lui donner des nouvelles de l'affaire, et il trouvait du réconfort dans l'idée que le meurtrier de son fils allait être enfin confondu. Amita arriva avec deux grandes tasses de café, tandis que Larry essayait tant bien que de mal d'assurer le chef de famille que la mort de Don allait être punie.

C'est alors qu'on sonna à la porte. Ne voulant nullement qu'Alan se fatigue inutilement, Amita alla ouvrir la porte. Toute l'équipe de Don entra. Saluant tout le monde, ils allèrent tout de suite vers Alan afin de lui annoncer l'évolution de l'affaire. Le coeur bien lourd, aucun n'osait vraiment commencer. C'est alors que Colby prit l'initiative de tout dire.

- Voilà, nous sommes allés voir le procureur afin de donner les preuves que nous avions sur cet homme et sur se qu'il a fait à Don.

Le coeur battant au rythme de l'horloge de la maison, Alan attendait seulement que Colby lui annonce que ce fumier allait enfin payer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, à lui et à sa famille. Amita mit ses mains sur les épaules du patriarche de la famille, pour l'assurer qu'il avait son soutien dans tous les cas de figure. Larry écoutait d'une oreille attentive la réponse qu'avait fournie le procureur.

- Il a trouvé que nos preuves étaient irrecevables, et imprécises.

Nikki enchaîna :

- Il prétend aussi que nous aurions abusé de nos fonctions pour rechercher des preuves du meurtre de Don.

A ces mots, Alan s'effondra en larmes. Tout ce travail, toutes ces recherches pour rien...Il n'aurait alors jamais la paix. Et cet homme allait s'en sortir?

- Si Robin avait été à sa place, nos preuves auraient été reçues, s'énerva David.

- C'est justement parce qu'elle est trop impliquée qu'elle ne pouvait pas être sur cette affaire, répondit calmement Liz en le regardant.

- Je reste persuadé qu'il y a un coup de la C.I.A là-dessous. Ce Laurton a dû savoir ce que l'on avait en tête. On était comme des pions, pour lui ajouta Colby.

Alan se passa les mains sur le visage. Cet homme n'allait donc pas payer pour le crime qu'il avait commis sur son fils, et sur sa famille ? Amita tenait la main d'Alan.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant ? demanda Alan.

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, chacun des agent se regardait, se demandant ce qu'il fallait faire, comment agir.

Amita et Larry étaient totalement dégoûtés de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Mais malgré toute cette tristesse, malgré le fait que rien n'allait, Colby gardait toujours en lui un incroyable espoir, et une flamme dans les yeux.

Il dit alors d'une voix claire et précise :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Eppes. Nous allons reprendre tout et arrêter ce fumier. Je vous le promets.

Seul dans sa chambre, les yeux fixés au plafond, Charlie ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas. Aucun bruit ne lui arrivait au cerveau. Aucune once de chaleur ou de conscience ne l'atteignait. Il ne faisait pas attention au monde qui l'entourait. La seule chose qu'il entendait, c'était une voix dans sa tête qui répétait inlassablement :  
-

Tu viens avec moi Charlie ?

- Bien sûr que je viens avec toi. Tiens ma main, on ne se lâche pas grand frère, jamais ! »

_(à suivre)_


	18. Chapitre 29

**CHAPITRE XXIX**

_Tribunal fédéral, Los Angeles_

L'équipe toute entière était présente bien avant que ne s'ouvrent les grandes portes de la salle d'audience. Pour rien au monde ils n'auraient manqué ce rendez-vous : aujourd'hui s'ouvrait le procès de Wladimir Sobieski et chacun d'eux avait posé un jour de congé pour être là, ce premier jour. Ils devaient voir le monstre qui les avait privés de leur patron et ami, qui avait détruit une famille au sein de laquelle ils allaient si souvent se ressourcer entre deux enquêtes éprouvantes. Par la suite, il était convenu qu'ils se relaieraient aux audiences et ce jusqu'à la condamnation dont ils ne voulaient pas douter.

Ils étaient agités par des sentiments contradictoires : à la fois heureux qu'enfin Sobieski soit jugé, et atrocement déçus que ce ne soit pas pour le meurtre de Don. Mais ils se contenteraient de le voir être condamné à la prison à perpétuité, en attendant de pouvoir réunir assez de preuves pour le ramener devant le tribunal pour avoir commandité l'assassinat de leur ami. Et là, il n'aurait plus d'autre échappatoire que l'injection létale ! C'était encore trop bon pour lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Colby, seul à avoir rencontré ce monstre, à avoir enduré son ironie, et à avoir perçu sa jubilation intense à la fois d'avoir réussi son coup, mais aussi de leur impuissance à trouver quoi que ce soit contre lui malgré leurs certitudes.

En effet, depuis trois semaines maintenant que Don les avait quittés, et malgré tous leurs efforts, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés qu'au premier jour de l'enquête, sauf qu'ils connaissaient le coupable. Mais puisqu'ils ne pouvaient rien prouver, ils étaient aussi impuissants que s'ils n'avaient rien su. D'ailleurs cela aurait peut-être mieux valu. Ils se seraient peut-être sentis moins minables. C'était une véritable frustration que de connaître le meurtrier sans pouvoir agir contre lui.

Les quatre agents se placèrent côte à côte au troisième rang, et regardèrent avec curiosité entrer l'accusé enchaîné. Nikki, Liz et David, qui ne le connaissaient qu'en photo, frémirent de tout ce qu'il dégageait de cruauté et d'assurance. On aurait dit qu'il était certain qu'il échapperait au pire. Ils comprirent pourquoi lorsqu'ils entendirent les avocats de la défense demander, purement et simplement, l'annulation des charges qui pesaient sur leur client du fait de manque de preuves, suite au décès des cinq témoins susceptibles de corroborer les accusations qui pesaient sur lui.

Les quatre agents se figèrent : ce n'était pas possible ! Ce monstre ne pouvait pas… Dans le même temps, David se sentait infiniment soulagé que ni Alan ni Charlie ne soient là. Cela aurait achevé de les détruire : que ce criminel puisse passer à travers les mailles du filet grâce à l'élimination impitoyable de ceux qui pouvaient le perdre, c'était à désespérer de tout le système !

Cependant, le juge Accabolt n'était pas de ceux qui se laissent facilement manipuler.

- Monsieur le procureur ? Que pensez-vous de la demande de la défense ? Etes-vous en mesure de prouver la culpabilité de l'accusé ?

- Sans aucun doute votre honneur. Nous avons ici assez de preuves pour établir le lien entre monsieur Sobieski et différents meurtres ayant été commis au cours des trois dernières années. Plusieurs personnes ont témoigné contre lui et, même si, malheureusement certaines d'entre elle…

Ici on entendit distinctement le ricanement narquois de Sobieski qui semblait trouver que l'expression « certaines d'entre elles » était un doux euphémisme. Le juge demanda sèchement à la défense de contrôler son client s'il ne voulait pas être accusé d'outrage à magistrat. Le procureur, finalement heureux de l'interruption qui montrait bien le vrai visage de l'accusé qui venait de se desservir lui-même auprès du jury, horrifié de voir qu'il pouvait se moquer de la mort de plusieurs personnes, quand bien même il ne serait pour rien dans cette mort, reprenait :

- …si malheureusement certaines d'entre elles…

Il fit une pause, comme s'il attendait une nouvelle interruption de Sobieski. Mais celui-ci, après que son avocat se soit penché vers lui lors de l'admonestation du juge, se tint coi.

- …sont aujourd'hui décédées, il n'en reste pas moins que leurs témoignages ont été consignés par des officiers assermentés et qu'ils sont donc recevables par la cour.

- Ceci, Maître, c'est à moi seul d'en décider, rétorqua le juge.

David frémit. Certes le juge Accabolt était connu pour être intègre, mais il avait aussi la réputation, justement à cause de cette intégrité, de ne jamais pencher ni vers l'accusation, ni vers la défense. Il s'en tenait strictement à la législation et aux faits. Cela était parfois un avantage, parfois un inconvénient. En tout cas, il ne se laisserait manipuler par personne, ni par la défense, ni par l'accusation.

- J'en suis conscient Votre Honneur, répondait le procureur. Mais nous comptons démontrer la recevabilité de ces pièces. De même que nous comptons démontrer l'implication de monsieur Sobieski dans la mort de quatre des cinq témoins…

- Objection Votre Honneur ! clama l'un des avocats de la défense en se levant d'un bond.

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore aux débats Maître, lui répliqua le juge. Nous n'en sommes qu'à l'exposé préliminaire. Il me semble que vous avez assez d'expérience du prétoire pour ne pas confondre les différents stades d'un procès, je crois ?

Le ton subtilement ironique du magistrat rasséréna soudain les quatre agents : non, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Sobieski s'en tirer si facilement. Visiblement, il n'était pas dupe des manières de la défense.

Dompté, l'avocat se rasseyait sans un mot et le procureur reprit son exposé à l'intention du jury. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, l'un des avocats de la défense fit à son tour son exposé préliminaire en insistant lourdement sur le fait que l'accusation ne pourrait présenter aucune preuve directe, et il appuya à plusieurs reprises sur le mot DIRECTE, de l'implication du prévenu dans aucun des décès dont il avait été question.

A l'issue de ces préliminaires, le juge annonça une suspension d'audience et les quatre agents se retrouvèrent dans les longs couloirs, échangeant leurs réflexions sur ce qui venait de se passer. Ils ne savaient pas trop s'ils devaient se montrer confiants ou pas. Mais ce qu'ils savaient, par contre, c'est que si Sobieski sortait libre de ce tribunal, ils ne se le pardonneraient jamais. Ils n'étaient pas naïfs. Ils réalisaient bien qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais l'occasion de remettre la main sur lui s'il était libéré à l'issue du procès. Quelles que soient les preuves éventuelles qu'ils réussiraient à réunir contre lui, il serait trop tard : réfugié à l'étranger, il serait hors de leur juridiction.

Et comment, dans ce cas, expliquer à Alan, et plus encore à Charlie, que Don ne serait jamais vengé ? Comment leur dire que sa mort aurait été complètement inutile ?

- Au fait, je croyais bien qu'on verrait l'agent Laurton, remarqua soudain Liz en regardant autour d'elle.

- C'est vrai. Lui aussi semblait pourtant impatient de voir condamner Sobieski, appuya Nikki.

- Huumm ! se contenta de grogner Colby.

- Quoi ? questionna David. Tu ne penses pas qu'il voulait le coffrer toi ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Depuis le début cette affaire pue ! Je n'ai aucune confiance dans la C.I.A. Elle n'agit que dans son propre intérêt et je ne suis pas sûr que la condamnation de Sobieski soit de son intérêt.

- Que veux-tu dire ? commença Liz.

Mais la reprise de l'audience empêcha Colby de préciser son point de vue. Les quatre agents pénétrèrent à nouveau dans l'enceinte du tribunal et retrouvèrent leurs sièges.

A nouveau les avocats de la défense présentèrent leur requête pour annulation, à nouveau le procureur protesta, et les deux hommes se lancèrent dans des arguties juridiques où l'assistance perdit rapidement pied. Finalement, le juge demanda :

- Monsieur le procureur, avez-vous ne serait-ce qu'un témoin à nous présenter ? Sinon, quoi que j'en pense, je me verrai dans l'obligation de prononcer un non-lieu.

Liz ferma les yeux, anéantie. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce monstre n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça ? Pas après ce qu'il avait fait à Don !

- Monsieur le juge, avant de continuer, je me vois contraint de demander un huis clos.

- Objection Votre Honneur ! explosa aussitôt l'avocat de la défense en se dressant sur ses pieds.

- Objection rejetée maître et ce d'autant que vous ne savez pas plus que moi ce qui motive cette demande. Monsieur le procureur, pourquoi un huis clos ?

La réponse du procureur le surprit, comme elle surprit toute l'assistance. Quand à Sobieski, une bombe explosant à ses pieds ne l'aurait pas plus secoué.

- Nous avons bien un témoin Votre Honneur.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ?… Je proteste Votre Honneur, clama l'avocat qui s'était fait admonesté un peu plus tôt.

- Contre quoi protestez-vous encore Maître ?

Plus que le « encore », le ton du juge Accabolt témoignait d'une lassitude voire d'un début d'hostilité à l'égard de cet avocat retors qui ne faisait pas honneur à la profession qu'il avait choisie, non par son habileté, manifeste, mais par les causes qu'il défendait, guidé par le seul appât du gain.

- Nous ne sommes pas au courant de ce témoin de dernière minute. Il y a vice de procédure. La défense doit nous informer des pièces qui sont en sa possession. Or, à aucun moment il n'a été porté à notre connaissance l'existence de témoins en dehors des cinq qui ont malencontreusement disparu depuis.

Le reniflement de Sobieski sur le « malencontreusement » donna à Colby une furieuse envie de sauter par-dessus la balustrade qui séparait la partie cour de la partie public et de se ruer sur lui pour l'assommer à coups de poings.

- Monsieur le Procureur ? Les allégations de la défense sont-elles exactes ? demanda le juge en se tournant vers l'accusation.

- Pas tout à fait Votre Honneur. Notre témoin figure bien sur la liste donnée à la défense…

- C'est faux Votre Honneur !

- Maître, vous aurez l'obligeance de bien vouloir éviter de hurler : je ne suis pas sourd. Par ailleurs, je vous serais gré de laisser votre confrère terminer ses phrases !

Ainsi remis à sa place pour la troisième fois de la journée, l'avocat sembla se le tenir pour dit, du moins pour le moment.

- Nous vous écoutons maître, reprit alors le juge. Vous dites avoir fourni l'identité de votre témoin à la partie adverse ?

- En effet Votre Honneur. Mais, je vous demande instamment, avec tout le respect qui vous est dû ainsi qu'à la cour, de prononcer le huis clos. La sécurité de ce témoin est en jeu.

Alors que l'avocat de la défense allait à nouveau protester, le juge Accabolt coupa court à toute récrimination de sa part en ordonnant d'un ton sec :

- Dans mon bureau, tout de suite !

L'assistance se leva et le juge sortit par la porte latérale, suivi du procureur et des avocats de la défense, laissant l'auditoire en proie à des sentiments confus. Les quatre agents, notamment, étaient au supplice. Que se passait-il ? Qui était le mystérieux témoin que la défense semblait sortir de son chapeau comme un prestidigitateur sort un lapin du sien ? Qui était assez téméraire pour se dresser devant Sobieski, sachant le sort réservé à ceux qui osaient le faire ?

_(à suivre)_


	19. Chapitres 30 et 31

**CHAPITRE XXX**

_Tribunal Fédéral, Los Angeles_

A ce moment-là, un huissier vint leur dire que le juge les demandait dans son bureau. Etonnés, les quatre agents se rendirent à la convocation.

- Vous nous avez demandé monsieur le juge ? demanda Colby.

- En effet. Le procureur prétend que vous pourrez m'apporter des précisions quant au danger que pourrait encourir son témoin si je n'accordais pas le huis clos.

- J'ai parlé de l'agent Eppes au juge Accabolt dit alors le procureur.

Colby lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Finalement, même s'il avait refusé de poursuivre celui qu'ils savaient être responsable de la mort de leur ami, faute de preuves suffisantes, le procureur était bien de leur côté.

- Je proteste Votre Honneur ! déclara l'avocat de la défense.

- Je n'en doute pas maître, lui rétorqua le juge. Maintenant, si vous permettez, j'aimerais entendre ce que ces agents ont à dire.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le bureau du juge après lui avoir dit tout ce qu'ils savaient de Sobieski, les quatre agents se regardèrent, se demandant qui pouvait être le mystérieux témoin. Nikki émit l'hypothèse qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un criminel repenti. Colby admit que c'était le plus probable mais, dans ce cas, rien n'était gagné : ces repris de justice qui collaboraient le plus souvent en échange de remises de peine, avaient assez peu la côte auprès d'un jury. Ils ne purent pas discuter très longtemps, déjà la cour revenait.

Le visage du juge était impénétrable tandis qu'il prenait place derrière son haut pupitre.

- Bien, compte tenu des éléments apportés par l'accusation, je prononce le huis clos. Huissier, veuillez faire sortir l'assistance s'il vous plaît.

Décontenancés, abasourdis par la tournure que prenaient les événements, les quatre agents se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur du palais de justice sans avoir rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer. A ce moment-là, Colby aperçut Laurton et se précipita vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mic-mac ? interrogea-t-il.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous agent Granger, rétorqua Laurton.

- Comme si j'allais vous croire. Qu'est ce que vous manigancez encore ?

Il saisit l'homme par le col et David s'interposa pour les séparer.

- Viens Colby, ça ne sert à rien.

Dans un geste d'impuissance, l'agent Granger comprit qu'en effet tout ça n'aurait servi à rien. Il venait de réaliser que, vraisemblablement, la C.I.A. avait joué avec eux depuis le début. S'il y avait un témoin capable de faire condamner Sobieski, l'agent Laurton était forcément au courant. Et s'il n'avait rien dit, c'était parce que ça servait ses intérêts. Quels étaient ceux-ci ? Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'ils étaient, une fois encore, impuissants à entraver le cours des choses.

- Viens Colby, Alan doit nous attendre, lui dit Liz.

Alan ! Comment lui apprendre ce qui venait de se passer ? Comment allait-il réagir en comprenant que l'assassin de son fils avait toutes les chances d'échapper à son sort, protégé par une agence gouvernementale ? Il prit une profonde inspiration et, tandis que Laurton s'engouffrait dans le palais de justice il lui cria :

- Ce n'est pas terminé Laurton, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas terminé !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXXI**

_Tribunal Fédéral, Los Angeles_

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la salle désormais désertée à l'exception des membres du jury, du juge, des huissiers, du greffier, de l'accusé et des avocats de la défense et de l'accusation, le bras de fer entre procureur et défenseurs se poursuivait.

A la question du juge, lui imposant d'attester que la défense connaissait l'identité du témoin qu'il comptait appeler à la barre, le procureur venait de répondre :

- Nous avons communiqué ce nom à la défense dès les premiers jours d'enquête Votre Honneur.

- Votre Honneur, je peux vous assurer que…

D'un seul regard, le juge fit taire l'avocat tandis qu'il semblait attendre des précisions de la part du procureur.

- En fait, le témoin que nous allons appeler figure sur la liste de la défense depuis le départ.

- Soyez plus clair Maître.

- Il se trouve que notre témoin est l'un des cinq témoins figurant sur la liste préliminaire.

- Mais… Ils sont morts il me semble.

Pour la première fois depuis le début des débats, le juge Accabolt semblait perdre pied. Sobieski, lui avait pâli, comme s'il venait d'être mis devant une réalité inconcevable.

- C'est ce que nous avons voulu faire croire Votre Honneur.

- Seriez-vous en train de me dire que ces témoins sont vivants ?

- Malheureusement non Votre Honneur. Seul l'un d'entre eux a survécu à la tentative d'assassinat dont il a été victime, bien qu'il ait été sérieusement blessé. Nous l'avons alors mis à l'abri en faisant croire à tout le monde qu'il avait péri dans l'opération.

- Votre Honneur, cela est totalement…

L'avocat n'arrivait même plus à trouver ses mots tant il était stupéfait de ce qui arrivait. Quand à son client, son teint virait au grisâtre : il venait de comprendre qu'il avait été joué !

- Cela est totalement… légal, termina le juge narquois. L'accusation avait tout à fait le droit de mettre son témoin à l'abri. Plus que le droit, je dirais même qu'elle en avait le devoir.

- Mais en agissant ainsi, en nous cachant qu'il avait survécu, elle nous a privé de l'occasion de l'interroger pour nous assurer de sa crédibilité.

- Et bien, vous aurez tout le loisir de l'interroger dans ces lieux, dès qu'il aura terminé de déposer.

- Votre Honneur ce n'est pas régulier… Nous pourrions avoir besoin d'enquêter suite aux révélations de ce témoin.

- Auquel cas je vous accorderai du temps maître. D'autres objections ?

- Aucune Votre Honneur !

Vaincu, l'avocat se rassit. Sobieski se pencha alors et s'adressa à lui de manière virulente, à voix basse. L'avocat se contenta de hausser les épaules dans un geste d'impuissance. Pour le moment ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre et voir venir.

- Maître, vous pouvez introduire votre témoin. Il est bien ici j'espère ?

- En effet Votre Honneur. Nous l'avons fait entrer dans le plus grand secret et il était confiné dans une pièce du tribunal en attendant votre décision.

- Et si je n'avais pas prononcé le huis clos ?

- Nous avions confiance Votre Honneur.

Le juge sourit légèrement à ce compliment subtil. Après tout, être impartial ne l'empêchait pas d'être humain malgré tout.

- J'ai une autre requête à avancer Votre Honneur, continua le procureur.

- Je vous écoute.

- Nous demandons que le garde du corps de notre témoin puisse assister aux débats.

- Il y a assez peu de chance qu'on attente à la vie de votre témoin dans cette enceinte maître.

- J'en suis conscient Votre Honneur, mais…

- Après tout, si la défense n'y voit pas d'objection…

Les avocats se contentèrent d'un geste de dénégation. Ils semblaient anéantis par la tournure que prenaient les événements, eux qui étaient si sûrs, en entrant dans le tribunal, d'avoir gain de cause.

- Dans ce cas… Huissier, faites entrer le témoin, ordonna le juge.

L'huissier sortit, suivi par les yeux anxieux de Sobieski. Pour la première fois, celui-ci comprenait qu'il avait peut-être bien perdu la partie. Il le comprit plus encore envoyant entrer deux hommes à la suite de l'huissier. L'un d'eux était l'agent Laurton et la lueur de triomphe qu'il lut dans les yeux de ce dernier lui fit comprendre que son cas était sans doute encore plus désespéré qu'il ne le croyait. D'ailleurs, il en prit conscience en reportant ses yeux sur l'autre homme.

C'était un homme entre trente et quarante ans, brun, de taille moyenne, le bras gauche retenu en écharpe et dont le visage portait une profonde entaille à la joue et un hématome encore très visible sur le front. Il était pâle mais visiblement déterminé. Il s'avança lentement vers l'huissier et prêta serment d'une voix forte et ferme. Puis il s'installa dans le siège des témoins.

Sobieski ne le quittait pas des yeux : il avait déjà vu cet homme, mais il y avait des mois de cela… C'était un peu avant son arrestation. Et il lui semblait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait ainsi. C'était… Oui, il était blond à l'époque… Et soudain il se souvint : Lars Saurvesson ! C'était ça ! et donc… Un juron lui échappa qui lui valut un nouvel avertissement du juge.

Son avocat se tourna vers lui pour lui demander qui était cet homme et ce qu'il pouvait savoir sur lui, mais un coup d'œil au visage de son client lui fit comprendre que ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de s'enquérir de ces détails que, de toute façon, il allait entendre dans les minutes qui venaient.

L'huissier déclarait :

- Veuillez décliner vos noms, prénoms et profession.

Sobieski réprima un gémissement de rage en entendant l'homme confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà :

- Eppes, Donald, agent spécial au F.B.I.

_(à suivre)_


	20. Chapitre 32

**Chapitre écrit par Juliabaku**

**CHAPITRE XXXII**

_Maison des Eppes_

En route vers la maison des Eppes, après avoir quitté le tribunal, Colby et David étaient en train de se poser la question de savoir si ce témoin allait faire toute la différence. Mais peu importait ce que cela faisait : il fallait à tout prix faire payer ce crime à Sobieski.

David regarda son collègue.

- Colby. Il vaut mieux renoncer. Nous n'avons aucune preuve, rien qui permette de confondre l'assassin de Don. Il vaudrait mieux...

- David. J'ai promis à Alan que je trouverai des preuves contre lui. Je ne laisserai pas cette affaire en suspens tant que je n'aurai pas vu ce fumier croupir dans une prison pour le reste de sa vie.

- Je comprends ta motivation, mais nous avons bravé des interdits, et tout cela nous a mené à rien.

- Alors on réessayera, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve...

David resta muet, impressionné, mais aussi inquiet de l'attitude de son collègue.

Le voyant ainsi Colby se reprit :

- Désolé vieux, ce n'est pas se que je voulais dire. Nous allons continuer l'enquête, et si nous ne trouvons pas d'autres indices, alors je laisserai tomber. Mais je veux encore tenter ma chance. Parce que si ce témoin ne donne rien, alors ce mec sera libre de ses mouvements et je ne me le pardonnerai pas.

- Le juge pense que nous avons outrepassé nos fonctions. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas voulu que nous assistions à l'audience alors qu'il aurait pu nous le permettre en qualité d'agents fédéraux.

- J'en parlerai à Laurton, pour avoir le plus d'informations possibles. Et nous reprendrons tout depuis le début si nécessaire.

Dans la seconde voiture, Liz et Nikki étaient d'abord restées silencieuses, fermées. Ce fut Nikki qui brisa le silence.

- J'espère qu'ils vont le coller en taule ce monstre. J'espère que personne ne va permettre de le faire sortir.

- Nous devons penser positivement, et rester confiantes en l'avenir. Le juge a l'air réglo. Je crois qu'il va payer.

- Mais pas assez, ils ne vont pas tenir compte de la vie de Don qui a été sacrifiée !

En entendant cela, Liz repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec cet homme. Comment pouvait-on ne pas prendre en compte la mort de cet agent ? Comment pouvait-on permettre à ce criminel de sacrifier cet homme pour le simple plaisir de l'argent ?

- Si Don était à notre place, il aurait prouvé sa culpabilité et il lui aurait sûrement donné une leçon.

Nikki repensa alors à la manière dont aurait réagi Don. Il aurait sans doute été capable de flanquer ne raclée à Sobieski et lui aurait donné des coups pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'en prendre à ses collègues. Certes il aurait sûrement enfreint le règlement. Mais cela lui aurait été égal. Oui, il aurait tout fait contre ce criminel, pour eux.

- Très bien. On va chercher tous ceux qui l'ont aidé, et on trouvera, oui on trouvera un moyen de le coller en prison pour tous les crimes qu'il a commis. Et surtout pour celui-là !

_(à suivre)_


	21. Chapitre 33

**CHAPITRE XXXIII**

_Tribunal fédéral Los Angeles_

L'agent Laurton regardait et écoutait Don qui, calmement, d'une voix posée, répondait aux questions précises du procureur. Bien que le juge ait prononcé le huis clos, il avait été admis à rester dans la salle, au titre de garde du corps du témoin. Il tenait par-dessus tout à être là, à voir le visage de Sobieski lorsque celui-ci comprendrait que le jeu était fini et qu'il l'avait perdu !

Le jeu ! Il eut un rictus d'amertume. Quel genre de type était-il devenu à pouvoir ainsi qualifier de jeu plus de trois ans de quête acharnée durant laquelle tant de personnes avaient perdu la vie et tant d'autres avaient vu la leur bouleversée pour ne pas dire détruite ? Même cet agent qui, en ce moment même, de sa voix bien timbrée et claire, creusait le trou dans lequel Sobieski allait se trouver enterré jusqu'au cou, n'avait pas vraiment idée de tout ce qui s'était produit, de toute la minutieuse machinerie qui avait été mise en branle pour parvenir à ce résultat.

Aujourd'hui Edwin Laurton aurait dû être fier de lui : il avait mené à bien, une fois de plus, la mission que le gouvernement lui avait assignée. Et la crise qui en était résultée entre les patrons du F.B.I., furieux d'apprendre que leur agent soi-disant mort était en fait placé sous protection à leur insu, et ceux de la C.I.A. qui avaient défendu leur stratégie et la nécessité d'un strict secret y compris vis-à-vis des hautes sphères du bureau, ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid : que les gros poissons se dévorent entre eux ! Mais l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour Don lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche : il l'avait trompé, il lui avait menti et il savait que, lorsqu'il l'apprendrait, l'agent ne voudrait plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il se secoua : c'étaient les risques du métier ! On ne faisait pas ce qu'il faisait pour tisser des liens avec les autres. A la C.I.A. on était seul, tout le temps : ne faire confiance à personne, ne dépendre de personne. C'étaient ses clés pour rester en vie, et ça lui avait plutôt bien réussi jusqu'ici.

Il se sentait fatigué d'un seul coup. C'avait été une rude bataille.

_Flash back_

Il se rappelait encore de leur rage, trois ans plus tôt : cela faisait déjà des mois qu'ils travaillaient sur le réseau de Sobieski. Celui-ci était devenu l'ennemi public n°1 pour eux, à l'insu de toute la société américaine. Par ses contacts, par ses manœuvres, il devenait chaque jour plus puissant et plus dangereux. Il ne reculait devant rien : tout était bon pour faire de l'argent. Les mots honneur, patriotisme, humanité, pitié lui étaient totalement étrangers. Il aurait mis son propre pays à feu et à sang pour son profit personnel. Le petit jeu incessant qu'il menait avec les groupes terroristes les plus dangereux de la planète devenait extrêmement risqué et les services secrets voulaient y mettre un terme.

Ils avaient deux options : la première faire abattre Sobieski mais, outre que celui-ci était particulièrement prudent, un de ses lieutenants pouvait très bien prendre la relève et tout serait à refaire la seconde était de faire en sorte de le faire travailler pour eux. Ainsi ils pourraient contrôler ce qu'il vendrait et à qui il le vendrait. De plus, ils auraient ainsi une mine d'informations inestimable sur qui préparait quoi, à quel endroit du globe. La deuxième option avait bien entendu recueilli leurs faveurs.

Mais il était bien difficile de réussir à intimider Sobieski et les morts s'accumulaient sur son passage : innocents pris entre deux feux, gêneurs aux yeux du criminel ou agents démasqués qui, eux, mourraient dans des circonstances effroyables. Et puis la chance avait semblé enfin leur sourire. Environ trente mois auparavant, un des principaux lieutenant de Sobieski s'était fait piéger et, pour sauver sa peau, il avait accepté de collaborer.

C'est ainsi qu'il leur avait parlé de Lars Saurvesson, un intermédiaire entre un groupe terroriste de premier plan et Sobieski. Ils devaient se rencontrer quelques mois plus tard et lui était chargé de tout organiser. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de tenter à nouveau d'introduire un agent dans la place. Ils avaient donc passé en revue leurs agents capables de se faire passer pour ce Lars Saurvesson : un type de taille et de corpulence moyennes, de grands yeux noisettes, un visage fin et des cheveux blonds. Le problème était que Sobieski savait exactement à quoi ressemblait son contact, donc, pas question de lui refiler n'importe qui : il fallait qu'il y ait une réelle ressemblance. Par ailleurs, le gars était censé connaître parfaitement deux villes des Etats-Unis pour avoir exercé longtemps dans la première et avoir été élevé dans la seconde : Albuquerque et Los Angeles. Il avait aussi beaucoup voyagé à travers le pays.

La poisse avait de nouveau fait son apparition : aucun agent de la C.I.A. ne correspondait totalement à l'aspect physique et, si à maintes occasions, l'agence avait eu recours à la chirurgie esthétique pour donner l'apparence voulue à un agent, le temps, en l'occurrence leur manquait cruellement. Celui qui dirigeait alors l'enquête avait lancé une recherche sur d'autres agents fédéraux et le nom de l'agent Don Eppes était sorti du chapeau : connu pour sa probité, sa loyauté et son efficacité, il correspondait tout à fait au profil de Saurvesson. On aurait même pu dire qu'il en était son sosie, n'eut été la couleur de ses cheveux. Mais des cheveux, cela se décolore ou se teint ! Par ailleurs, il avait exercé et à Albuquerque et à Los Angeles, ville dans laquelle il avait d'ailleurs été élevé, à l'instar de Saurvesson, et la période durant laquelle il avait été chargé de retrouver les prisonniers évadés l'avait amené à parcourir les Etats-Unis dans tous les sens. Il semblait donc tout à fait apte à remplir le rôle auquel on le destinait.

Ce n'était pas l'agent Laurton qui avait pris contact avec Don à l'époque. Cette mission avait été dévolue à un de ses collègues qui était revenu de son entretien avec l'agent du F.B.I. un tant soi peu découragé : visiblement celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre. Non pas qu'il ait peur, d'autant plus que, fidèle à son habitude, la C.I.A. s'était bien gardée de lui donner certains détails, comme le genre de mort qui l'attendait si jamais il était démasqué. Laurton se souvenait encore, plus de trois ans après, de la rage folle et de l'immense compassion qui l'avait envahi à la découverte du corps du dernier agent qu'ils avaient réussi à infiltrer dans l'organisation du criminel. Le malheureux avait dû mettre des jours à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances : Sobieski pouvait se montrer pire qu'un animal.

Non, ce qui empêchait Don d'accepter la mission, c'était la peur d'inquiéter sa famille. Il avait déjà travaillé sous couverture et savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire : aucun contact avec qui que ce soit de connaissance durant tout le temps de la mission. Et il ne voulait pas infliger ça à sa famille, il disait n'en avoir pas le droit. On ne pouvait pas le contraindre à accepter : après tout, il jouait sa vie et s'il s'inquiétait pour les siens, il ne serait pas sur ses gardes autant que le nécessitait l'opération délicate à laquelle il participait.

Le directeur d'enquête en personne s'était alors déplacé pour rencontrer Don. Il avait réalisé qu'il n'y aurait rien à en tirer : l'agent insistait sur le fait qu'il avait déjà fait vivre des heures difficiles à sa famille pendant qu'il traquait les criminels en fuite et qu'il s'était promis que ça n'arriverait plus. Et puis la mort de sa mère le rendait d'autant plus protecteur envers son père et son frère et il se refusait à leur infliger l'angoisse de le savoir dans une situation dangereuse sans jamais être sûrs qu'il allait bien. Par contre, le directeur n'avait décelé aucune fausseté dans l'excuse avancée par Don pour refuser : il ne s'agissait en aucune façon de peur pour lui-même, qui aurait pourtant été bien compréhensible son unique but était bien de protéger les siens.

Bon, ils avaient encore quelques semaines devant eux. Et l'efficace machinerie de la C.I.A. s'était mise en action sans tarder. Charlie avait reçu une proposition de la NASA que le jeune mathématicien pouvait difficilement ignorer : travailler avec Amita et Larry sur des calculs en vue d'organiser le prochain vol spatial, c'était tout simplement grisant et il ne pouvait être question de refuser, même si le fait de devoir s'installer en Floride durant dix à douze semaines ne le tentait pas particulièrement. Mais le moyen de tourner le dos à un tel défi ? Alan, quant à lui, s'était trouvé sollicité par les promoteurs d'un grand centre commercial de Boston : on avait entendu parler de lui, de ses compétences et il était l'homme qu'il leur fallait pour les deux mois à venir. Tenté, il avait hésité à quitter ses fils si longtemps, mais, lui non plus n'avait pas su résister à l'appel de sa vocation.

Et Don, en l'espace de trois jours, s'était retrouvé confronté à un père et un frère tout aussi excités l'un que l'autre, se renvoyant la balle dans leur enthousiasme mutuel tandis que lui, comprenant que tout ceci n'arrivait pas par hasard, réalisait que les deux mois suivants allaient être bien difficiles en ce qui le concernait. Un moment, Charlie et Alan s'étaient d'ailleurs inquiétés de lui : qu'allait-il devenir durant tout ce temps sans au moins l'un des deux à ses côtés ? Ce à quoi il leur avait rétorqué qu'il était bien assez grand pour veiller sur lui et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas refuser les opportunités qui s'offraient à eux.

Bien évidemment, ils s'étaient promis de se téléphoner souvent. Bien évidemment, les appels avaient été plus que rares, chacun étant terriblement occupé. D'ailleurs, sans qu'ils en aient réellement conscience, ni Alan ni Charlie n'avaient jamais parlé en direct à Don. Il semblait que celui-ci soit toujours absent lorsqu'ils appelaient et, inversement, qu'il appelle toujours lorsque eux-mêmes étaient indisponibles.

Là encore, la C.I.A. avait fait des merveilles, avec l'accord de l'agent déterminé à éviter la moindre inquiétude à sa famille. Il avait enregistré plusieurs messages différents ainsi que des listes de phrases qu'il était à même de prononcer. Son téléphone était resté dans les services techniques de Langlee. Ainsi les messages de son père et son frère étaient écoutés et, en fonction, on leur renvoyait l'un de ceux qu'il avait enregistrés ou on en « fabriquait » un à l'aide d'un logiciel sophistiqué en s'appuyant sur la base des mots qu'il leur avait laissés. Apparemment, trop pris par leurs occupations pour se rendre compte de l'improbabilité de ne jamais réussir à lui parler en direct, ni Charlie ni Alan n'avaient pas eu le moindre doute durant cette période.

La C.I.A. avait aussi fait en sorte d'écarter chacun des membres de l'équipe de Don pour avoir aussi le champ libre de ce côté-là. C'avait été beaucoup de travail, beaucoup de manœuvres en sous-main, mais ça avait payé. Parce que l'agent Eppes avait rempli sa mission bien au-delà de ce qu'ils attendaient de lui et que, en grande partie grâce à lui, Sobieski avait enfin été appréhendé. Le plus ironique de l'histoire était que le criminel n'avait jamais soupçonné le soi-disant Lars Saurvesson d'être un agent inflitré. Quant au vrai Saurvesson, même Laurton ne sut jamais ce qu'il était advenu de lui.

_(à suivre)_


	22. Chapitre 34

**CHAPITRE XXXIV**

_Tribunal de Los Angeles_

Un instant, l'agent Laurton revint au présent : la salle du tribunal, vide de toute présence à l'exception de toutes les parties prenantes au procès. Don parlait toujours : il répondait alors à une question sur les circonstances de son « décès ». Par sa bouche, Laurton se retrouva alors plongé trois semaines auparavant.

_Trois semaines avant : clinique de la C.I.A._

Don se réveilla lentement. Il avait la tête lourde et la bouche sèche. Il voulut tendre le bras pour attraper son réveil et un cri de douleur lui échappa. Il entendit soudain une porte s'ouvrir et une voix féminine lui demanda

- Vous êtes réveillé agent Eppes ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, et questionna à son tour :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous dans ma chambre ?

Elle éclata d'un rire clair avant de répondre :

- Mais vous n'êtes pas dans votre chambre.

Et soudain, il prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait : murs blanc cassé, ameublement minimal, poste de télévision rivé en hauteur, le décor typique d'une chambre d'hôpital. S'il en eut encore douté, le moniteur installé à son chevet et la perfusion qui aboutissait quelque part sous la chemise dont il était vêtu auraient fini par le convaincre.

Il tenta de se relever et un gémissement de souffrance lui échappa : son bras était épouvantablement douloureux. Elle s'approcha de lui, compatissante et l'aida à se redresser.

- Vous avez mal ?

- Ca va aller, dit-il en grimaçant. Mais que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- Ecoutez, l'agent Laurton va venir vous expliquer tout ça. En attendant, voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

- Oui, je veux bien, j'ai soif.

Elle approcha un verre de sa bouche de manière à ce qu'il puisse saisir la paille entre ses lèvres. Il but longuement et se laissa retomber sur les oreillers avec un soupir d'aise. Il se sentait mieux. La jeune femme quitta alors la chambre en lui disant :

- Je vais avertir le docteur Clark que vous êtes réveillé. Et l'agent Laurton aussi.

Avant qu'il ait pu lui poser une autre question, elle s'était éclipsé et il resta seul, en proie à des interrogations obsédantes.

Que faisait-il là ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il tentait vainement de se remémorer les événements qui l'avaient conduit dans ce lit. A force de torturer sa mémoire, il finit par se souvenir avoir quitté la maison après le repas, être monté dans sa voiture pour se rendre au F.B.I où il y avait apparemment du nouveau sur l'affaire Farrell et puis… le trou noir !

A ce moment-là, un médecin entra dans la chambre. Grand, bien découplé, il avait un visage ouvert qui inspirait confiance.

- Agent Eppes, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Ca va. Mon bras me fait un peu mal.

- Oui, c'est normal, il est brisé en trois endroits et des morceaux de métal se sont aussi profondément incrustés dans la chair, sectionnant l'artère radiale et provoquant de profondes blessures et brûlures. Il va vous falloir un petit moment avant de récupérer votre mobilité.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

- Rien du tout !

- Votre véhicule a explosé.

- Mon véhicule ?

Il plissa le front, tentant de ramener les souvenirs à lui, en vain.

- Je suis sérieusement blessé ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Et bien vous nous avez fait très peur. Outre les fractures de l'humérus et du cubitus, vous souffriez d'une grave commotion cérébrale ainsi que d'un traumatisme crânien. Par ailleurs, un morceau de métal avait entaillé l'artère radiale et vous aviez perdu énormément de sang : nous avons dû vous transfuser. Vous avez aussi une plaie profonde sur la joue qui a nécessité plus de quinze points de suture, de nombreux hématomes sur le corps et une meurtrissure sérieuse au front. Mais tout rentrera dans l'ordre petit à petit. Vous ne devriez garder aucune séquelle.

- Je suis là depuis longtemps ?

- Il y a déjà quatre jours. Nous vous avons plongé dans un coma artificiel durant quarante huit heures pour éviter tout risque d'œdème cérébral. Et puis nous vous avons laissé vous réveiller tranquillement.

- Est-ce que mon père et mon frère sont là ?

- Non, vous n'avez pas reçu de visite.

Il le regarda, incrédule. Il était impossible qu'il n'ait reçu aucune visite ! A moins qu'on ne les ait interdites. Mais même dans ce cas, il s'étonnait qu'Alan et Charlie aient accepté sans broncher de quitter l'hôpital. D'un autre côté, qu'auraient-ils pu faire de plus pour lui alors qu'il était dans le coma ?

- Est-ce que je peux appeler chez moi ? Ma famille doit s'inquiéter.

- Oui. Ecoutez, vous parlerez de ça avec l'agent Laurton.

- Quoi ? Il commençait à s'agacer. Qui est cet agent Laurton ? J'exige d'appeler ma famille, vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher.

Il se redressa et un cri de douleur lui échappa. Il retomba en arrière, le souffle coupé, la sueur au front tant la souffrance était intolérable. Il eut l'impression que la pièce se mettait à tourner autour de lui. Comme dans un brouillard, il vit le médecin injecter le contenu d'une seringue dans le fil du goutte-à-goutte et la douleur se dissipa. Il distingua à nouveau ce qui l'entourait. Il comprit qu'on venait de lui injecter un antalgique.

- Ca va mieux ? interrogea le médecin.

- Oui. Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez donné ?

- Un peu de morphine. Mais évitez de trop vous agiter d'accord ?

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, épuisé, tandis que la douleur continuait de le déserter, petit à petit. Il sentit qu'il sombrait et eut un grognement de protestation : il ne voulait pas dormir, il voulait comprendre. Mais le sommeil l'emporta, balayant toutes ses questions.

Les choses lui revinrent en mémoire sitôt qu'il ouvrit les yeux, quelques heures plus tard. Il se sentait plus fort. Il s'aperçut que son bras était désormais plié en écharpe sur son torse, sans doute pour l'empêcher de le bouger et de raviver la douleur. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'être imprudent. Sa dernière expérience lui avait suffi à cet égard. Seulement, cette fois-ci, il voulait des réponses. On ne se défilerait pas une fois encore. Au moment où il tournait la tête pour localiser le bouton d'appel, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année se tenait à son chevet. Assez grand, musclé, le visage dur, les cheveux coupés très courts, vêtu d'un costume cravate très strict, il détecta aussitôt l'agent gouvernemental. Un collègue du F.B.I. peut-être ? En tout cas quelqu'un capable de répondre à ses questions.

Lorsqu'il vit ses yeux braqués sur lui, l'homme prit la parole.

- Enchanté de vous voir revenu parmi nous agent Eppes.

Et avant que Don n'ait pu lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvre, il enchaîna, en lui mettant sous les yeux sa carte officielle.

- Agent Edwin Laurton C.I.A.

Don le regarda, effaré. La C.I.A. ? Mais qu'est-ce que la C.I.A. pouvait bien foutre là ? Et puis une grimace lui échappa : si la C.I.A. était dans le coup, ça sentait mauvais. Son regard devait parler pour lui car l'homme continua.

- Vous devez vous demander où vous êtes et ce que vous faites là non ?

- Juste un peu, tenta-t-il de blaguer.

L'ombre d'un sourire éclaira le visage de l'agent, qui se reprit très vite.

- Vous êtes dans l'une de nos cliniques privées.

- Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire que je ne suis pas à l'hôpital ?

- Non, ç'aurait été trop dangereux de vous hospitaliser dans un établissement public. Vous n'y auriez pas été en sécurité.

- Je n'y comprends rien. Où est ma famille ?

- Justement, j'y viens. Si vous voulez bien me laisser vous expliquer.

Don alors se tut et laissa l'homme lui raconter les événements qui avaient abouti à sa présence en ces lieux.

Il n'avait pas à lui rappeler les événements qui s'étaient déroulés deux ans plus tôt, ils étaient encore frais à sa mémoire. Il lui expliqua donc que, depuis deux ans, la C.I.A. s'efforçait de retourner Sobieski afin d'en faire un agent à leur solde dont les accointances avec de multiples groupes terroristes rendraient la collaboration particulièrement intéressante. Le criminel avait le choix entre collaborer ou finir ses jours dans un pénitencier fédéral, à moins qu'il ne soit condamné à mort, ce qui était loin d'être exclu étant donné le nombre de ses crimes.

Mais l'homme était rusé. Il savait que sa condamnation dépendait avant tout de cinq témoins directs, à des niveaux divers, de certaines de ses exactions. Sans eux, il n'y avait plus qu'un large faisceau de présomptions, insuffisant en tout cas pour qu'il soit condamné à mort. Et, avec les moyens dont il disposait, quelle que soit la peine de prison prononcée à son égard, il avait bien l'intention de fausser compagnie à ses geôliers le plus vite possible. Et ensuite, ils n'avaient que peu de chance de remettre la main sur lui.

La C.I.A. était consciente de ce risque et c'est pourquoi, depuis deux ans, elle exerçait une surveillance étroite sur le criminel, retenu dans l'un de ses bâtiments avec l'accord du juge, lui interdisant toute tentative d'évasion. Mais le procès approchait désormais et, légalement, il devait être présenté à la justice. Ensuite, il serait obligatoirement interné dans un pénitencier où, si strictes qu'elles soient, les mesures de sécurité ne seraient pas à la hauteur de celles du bâtiment où il était pour le moment retenu, et d'où d'ailleurs ses avocats faisaient leur possible pour le faire sortir.

Deux ans que durait ce jeu du qui perd gagne entre le redoutable criminel et la non moins redoutable agence, chacun pensant pouvoir manipuler l'autre à son profit. Chacun pensant marquer des points et se montrer plus malin que l'autre. Et puis, de manière tout à fait inattendue, Sobieski avait repris l'avantage. Quatre des cinq témoins directs, dont l'ancien lieutenant qui avait permis l'infiltration de Don, avaient été abattus, bien qu'officiellement victimes d'accidents, malgré la protection dont on les entourait.

La C.I.A. avait alors conclu qu'il y avait une taupe parmi eux. Une équipe s'était alors mise sur la trace du traître et n'avait pas tardé à le démasquer. Il avait été arrêté, interrogé et éliminé. Mais il avait avoué avoir donné à Sobieski les coordonnées du cinquième témoin. Il se trouvait que celui-ci ignorait toujours que le Lars Saurvesson qu'il avait connu n'était pas celui qu'il semblait être. Mais juste avant d'être arrêté, l'agent circonvenu avait révélé à son contact le vrai nom du soi-disant Saurvesson : Don Eppes, du F.B.I.

Aussitôt qu'ils avaient pris conscience de la gravité de la situation, une équipe avait été dépêchée pour mettre l'agent à l'abri, sans faire de vagues. Ils s'étaient dit que, la meilleure solution était de le faire passer pour mort. Ainsi, plus de risques. Se croyant désormais à l'abri, Sobieski serait pris au piège le jour du procès et n'aurait plus d'autre choix que de collaborer.

Cela faisait donc plusieurs jours qu'à son insu Don était suivi par des agents de la C.I.A., chargés à la fois de veiller sur lui et d'identifier le ou les tueurs lancés à ses trousses. Lorsqu'ils avaient vu une jeune femme poussant un landau s'arrêter plusieurs minutes à hauteur de la voiture de Don, ce jour-là, ils avaient compris très vite à quel type de tâche elle s'afférait. Elle n'avait pas fait cent mètres qu'une équipe la cravatait en douceur et l'emmenait. Elle n'opposa d'ailleurs aucune résistance : c'était une professionnelle, elle connaissait les risques du métiers et les avait acceptés en connaissance de cause dès l'instant où elle avait choisi cette curieuse profession.

Et puis les choses avaient failli mal tourner. Don était sorti de chez lui, alors que les agents ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il reparte avant plusieurs heures de là, voire le lendemain, comme cela lui était déjà arrivé. Entre temps, ils pensaient pouvoir remplacer l'engin explosif par un autre de leur composition qui leur permettrait de faire croire à la mort de l'agent sans pour autant le mettre en danger. Mais Don les avait pris de court : il était monté en trombe dans sa voiture tandis que ses suiveurs restaient coincés derrière un camion qui manoeuvrait maladroitement. L'agent Laurton, présent dans ce véhicule avait alerté un collègue. Celui-ci s'était précipité vers la voiture de Don, qui parvenait au bout de la rue. En agitant son badge, il avait arrêté l'agent. Sur le qui vive, celui-ci avait baissé sa vitre et demandé :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

- C.I.A. J'ai besoin de vous parler agent Eppes.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

- Oui, c'est urgent. Descendez de votre véhicule.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Agent Eppes, nous avons toutes les raisons de penser qu'on a piégé votre voiture.

Don avait cessé de discuter, se tenant toujours en alerte, mais comprenant que, si l'homme avait raison, il n'avait pas intérêt à s'attarder dans les parages. Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas rapides que la voiture explosait : le minuteur était visiblement arrivé en bout de course. Don et son compagnon avaient été projetés à plusieurs mètres de là tandis que des cris s'élevaient autour du véhicule qui brûlait.

Le fourgon dans lequel les autres agents avaient pris place s'était arrêté à hauteur des deux hommes inconscients. Ils avaient tout de suite compris qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour leur collègue qui se trouvait le plus près de la voiture. Alors, profitant de la panique ambiante, prenant des risques insensés, avec le sang froid indispensable dans leur métier, du moins si on voulait rester en vie, ils s'étaient approchés du véhicule qui brûlait pour déposer au plus près le corps sans vie puis ils avaient embarqué Don inerte sans que personne ne remarque leur manège.

Le tout leur avait pris moins de deux minutes. Don avait le visage ensanglanté : une profonde blessure entaillait sa joue. Son bras gauche, visiblement fracturé et sérieusement brûlé laissait échapper le sang en flot impressionnant. Laurton avait compris tout de suite que, vraisemblablement, l'artère radiale était lésée et il avait enlevé sa veste pour faire un point de compression afin d'éviter que le blessé ne se vide de son sang. Il avait poussé un cri de rage

- Bon Dieu, c'est pas vrai !

Puis il avait donné l'ordre de mettre le cap sur l'hôpital le plus proche. Si Don mourait, c'était Sobieski qui gagnait.

Don écoutait toujours attentivement le compte-rendu de son vis-à-vis.

- Aux urgences les médecins se sont occupés de vous et dès que vous avez été stabilisé, on vous a fait transférer dans cette clinique, qui nous appartient, afin qu'il n'y ait pas de fuite. Et puis on a fait passer notre agent mort pour vous.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- L'agent Sloane était complètement défiguré par l'explosion : il avait à peu près votre taille, votre poids, votre coupe et votre couleur de cheveux. Ses vêtements avaient entièrement brûlé… C'était facile. Il nous a simplement suffit de le rapprocher au plus près du brasier.

- Mais l'ADN ?

- Vous oubliez à qui vous avez à faire, agent Eppes.

Effectivement, rien de plus simple pour eux que de truquer les résultats soit à l'insu du légiste, soit en faisant pression sur lui, le plus légalement du monde, sous prétexte de sécurité nationale.

- Mais… Ma famille ?

- Rassurez-vous ! Votre famille et vos amis savent ce qu'il en est vraiment. Mais vous comprenez bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas communiquer avec vous, ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Don, vous permettez que je vous appelle Don n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, nous sommes du même bord.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête.

- Pour tout le monde vous êtes mort. C'était le seul moyen que Sobieski se croit à l'abri. Son procès s'ouvre dans trois semaines : il aura alors la plus mauvaise surprise de sa vie.

- Trois semaines !

- Ce n'est pas très long Don. Ca vous donnera le temps de vous remettre de vos blessures. Et ensuite vous pourrez reprendre tranquillement votre vie.

- Mais je pourrai téléphoner chez moi au moins ? Juste prévenir mon père et mon frère que je vais bien.

- Rassurez-vous, nous les tenons au courant de votre état de santé. Ils ont bien compris la nécessité de vous garder à l'écart. D'ailleurs votre père vous fait dire de ne pas faire votre mauvaise tête et de vous plier, pour une fois dans votre vie, à ce qu'on vous demande. Il a très peur pour vous.

Don sourit à ses mots qui ressemblaient bien à Alan. Il imaginait bien le calvaire que devait vivre sa famille à le savoir en danger sans pouvoir s'approcher de lui. Charlie devait être dans tous ses états.

- Et si je refuse ? Si je décide de rentrer chez moi ? Après tout je suis tout à fait capable de prendre soin de moi-même.

- Pas tant que ça, sinon vous ne seriez pas là, Don. En tout cas, pas dans cet état. Et puis, pensez à votre famille. Croyez-vous vraiment que Sobieski les épargnera s'il veut vous atteindre ?

Don n'avait pas pensé à cet aspect des choses. Effectivement, si le criminel voulait l'abattre, il ne reculerait devant rien, et surtout pas devant le risque de blesser Alan ou Charlie, ou pire.

- D'accord. Mais vous me donnez votre parole que ma famille n'est pas en danger ?

- Votre famille ne risque rien Don. Tant que vous serez mort, personne ne risquera rien.

- Je vais rester ici durant ces trois semaines ?

- Non, sitôt que vous n'aurez plus besoin de soins médicaux, on vous transfèrera dans une de nos maisons sécurisées. Vous y serez très bien, et très bien gardé.

- Je dois me considérer comme prisonnier ? déclara-t-il, agacé par ces mots.

- Non. Vous devez vous considérer comme invité.

Il en fut comme l'agent Laurton l'avait annoncé. Au bout de cinq jours, l'état de Don fut jugé suffisamment satisfaisant pour qu'il quitte l'hôpital. Il suffirait de lui changer ses pansements tous les jours et on l'avait muni d'antalgiques au cas où son bras le ferait souffrir. Pour le reste, il n'avait qu'à prendre son mal en patience. On l'installa dans une magnifique demeure avec piscine, dont de toute façon sa blessure l'empêchait de jouir, mais clôturée par un mur haut de plus de trois mètres sur les trois côtés du terrain, le quatrième étant délimité par une paroi rocheuse.

Tranquillisé sur le sort des siens, persuadés qu'il ne s'inquiétaient pas pour lui, Don décida de prendre son mal en patience et de profiter, autant qu'il le pouvait, de ses vacances forcées.

Jusqu'au jour, où, enfin, on était venu lui annoncer qu'il témoignerait dès le lendemain. Dans la nuit, il avait été ramené à Los Angeles, dans la suite luxueuse d'un palace : décidemment, l'agence ne reculait devant rien pour assurer sa sécurité et ses moyens financiers étaient visiblement supérieur à ceux du F.B.I. !

Lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la salle d'audience désertée, le procureur ayant demandé et obtenu le huis clos, il s'était délecté de la mine déconfite de Sobieski qui comprenait, d'un seul coup, qu'il avait échoué.

- Et oui mon vieux, avait-il pensé à part lui, on ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça et ce que tu as essayé de me faire va te coûter cher.

D'autant plus cher que les blessures apparentes de l'agent impressionnèrent désagréablement le jury et que la femme recrutée pour exécuter cette besogne, sachant pertinemment où était son intérêt, n'hésita pas à désigner fermement le commanditaire de l'acte odieux durant lequel un agent de la C.I.A. avait trouvé la mort, un agent du F.B.I. avait été grièvement blessé et un passant dans la rue très sérieusement commotionné. Rien que pour cet acte Sobieski encourait la peine de mort dans l'état de Californie. Son compte était bon !

_(à suivre)_

_

* * *

Un grand merci à Ryhn, Pandi, Eppsie, AmbreOnyx et Fanncis pour leur fidélité ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de lire cette fiction et surtout de se manifester._


	23. Chapitre 35

Chapitre écrit par Juliabaku

**CHAPITRE XXXV**

_Maison des Eppes_

Dans la maison des Eppes l'ambiance semblait un peu plus sereine. Robin était venue aider Amita et Larry pour soutenir Alan. Amita était en cuisine en train de préparer le repas. Larry continuait à chercher des liens supplémentaire pour aider Colby, comme s'il était hypnotisé par cette affaire. Robin se contentait de rassurer Alan, en lui certifiant que chacun allait faire du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Larry sortit de son petit monde, et alla ouvrir la porte. Colby, David , Liz et Nikki entrèrent.

Ils saluèrent chacune des personnes présente. Ne voulant pas trop fatiguer Alan, ils lui demandèrent de rester assis. Qu'il ne se dérange pas. Amita arriva et apporta alors des tasses de café et des petits gâteaux. Elle les posa sur la petite table, invitant les visiteurs à s'installer.

- Nous sommes venus vous dire comment s'est passée l'audience, commença Colby.

Sur les nerfs, Alan voulait savoir ce qu'il allait dire, ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire ou non.

- Le procureur a demandé un huis clos, continua Colby.

- Un huis clos ? Pourquoi ? s'exclama Alan

- Apparemment il resterait encore un témoin en vie, et pour la protection de celui-ci, il faut qu'il soit entendu sans qu'il y ait personne dans la salle, de manière à ce que les complices de Sobieski ne puissent l'identifier et attenter à sa vie.

- Le juge a accordé ce huis clos ?

- Il a beaucoup réfléchi. A la demande du procureur, il a demandé à nous voir dans son bureau, répondit Colby.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour l'aider à établir la dangerosité de Sobieski et le risque qu'il représente pour le témoin de l'accusation.

- Alors, vous lui avez parlé de Don ?

- Oui, nous avons dit qu'il avait sûrement commandité le meurtre de Don. Mais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de preuves pour pouvoir lui mettre ce crime supplémentaire sur le dos, reprit alors David.

- Et ?

- Il a accordé le huis clos.

- Mais qui est ce témoin ?

- Aucune idée.

- Est-ce qu'au moins il permettra d'envoyer ce meurtrier en prison ?

- D'après le peu d'informations que l'on a, il ira très probablement en prison.

- Peut être, mais pas pour le crime qu'il a commis sur mon fils. Mon pauvre petit Don... Son meurtrier n'aura rien pour ce crime ! Je trouve ça inadmissible.

- Au moins il sera déjà en prison et ne pourra plus faire de mal à quiconque, termina Nikki.

- Et puis, pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons pas intervenir d'avantage sur le procès en cours.

- Mais la mort de mon fils ne sera pas vengée. C'est comme s'il était mort pour rien.

- Ne désespérez pas. S'il avait été jugé pour la mort de Don, Sobieski aurait vraisemblablement été acquitté faute de preuves. Et comme on ne peut pas être jugé deux fois pour le même crime, il risquait de s'en tirer définitivement, même si nous avions eu quelque chose contre lui plus tard. Ainsi nous gardons une chance. Nous allons continuer l'enquête, il suffit d'être patient monsieur Eppes, conclut Liz.

_(à suivre)_


	24. Chapitre 36

**CHAPITRE XXXVI**

_Tribunal Fédéral, Los Angeles_

- Enfin, c'est terminé.

- Bravo Don. Grâce à votre témoignage, nous le tenons. Merci.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, je l'ai d'abord fait pour moi. Maintenant je n'ai plus rien à craindre de ce type. Je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Quelque chose dans l'intonation un peu contrainte de son interlocuteur attira l'attention de Don.

- Quoi ? Il y a quelque chose que j'ignore ?

- Au sujet de votre famille…

- Quoi ma famille ?

L'inquiétude lui mordit le cœur. Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose qu'on ne lui avait pas dit ?

- Ecoutez, Don. On ne vous a pas dit toute la vérité.

- Comment ça ? Où sont mon père et mon frère ? Vous m'aviez dit qu'ils m'attendraient après mon audition. Alors où sont-ils ?

- Ils ne sont pas là.

- Pourquoi ? Vous ne les avez pas prévenus que c'était aujourd'hui que je témoignais et que tout ça serait terminé ?

- A vrai dire… non !

- Mais pourquoi bon sang ? Ca fait trois semaines que je n'ai pas vu mon père et mon frère, vous pouviez comprendre que j'avais hâte de les retrouver, et je pense qu'il en est de même pour eux.

- C'est justement là que le bât blesse…

- Comment ça ? Expliquez-vous nom de nom !

- Ecoutez Don. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous dire ça…

- Mais vous allez vous décider à la fin ! Vous me rendez dingue ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Et puis soudain un doute horrible lui traversa l'esprit, il blêmit et vacilla.

- Oh non ! Pas ça ! Ne me dites pas que…

- Quoi ?

- Il ne leur est rien arrivé n'est-ce pas ? Sobiesky ne les a pas fait tuer ? Hein ? Vous les avez bien protégés, comme vous me l'aviez promis ? Dites-moi qu'ils vont bien !

Il avait hurlé ces derniers mots, en proie à une angoisse atroce.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne leur a rien fait, je vous l'assure. Ils vont bien ! … Enfin physiquement, ajouta-t-il.

Don, qui venait de pousser un puissant soupir de soulagement le regarda, à nouveau inquiet.

- Comment ça physiquement ? Qu'est-ce que vous sous entendez par là ? Qu'ils ne vont pas bien moralement ?

- C'est à peu près ça oui…

- A peu près ça ? Mais pourquoi n'iraient-ils pas bien moralement ? Ils étaient inquiets pour moi ? Mais vous les avez rassurés non ? Vous les teniez bien au courant, régulièrement, de mon état de santé tout comme vous me donniez de leurs nouvelles ?

Don le regarda droit dans les yeux, et tout à coup, un terrible soupçon naquit en lui. D'une voix blanche, il demanda.

- Vous leur avez bien dit que j'étais vivant n'est-ce pas ? Ils savent que je suis en vie ? Vous ne leur avez pas laissé croire que…

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il lisait dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis les réponses à ses questions et soudain il explosa :

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais comment est-ce que vous avez pu ? Comment vous avez pu leur infliger ça ? Je vous faisais confiance ! J'étais sûr qu'ils savaient que j'allais bien ! Comment est-ce que vous avez pu faire ça ?

Il ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire pour témoigner de son désarroi à l'idée de ce qu'avaient pu endurer ceux qu'il aimait.

- Et mon équipe ? Ils sont au courant eux, au moins ?

Il lut la même réponse dans les yeux de l'agent et un juron lui échappa.

- Mais pourquoi bon Dieu, pourquoi ?

- Il fallait que ça fasse vrai, Don. Sobiesky ne devait à aucun moment douter de votre mort. La meilleure solution c'était que nul n'en doute, et surtout pas ceux qui vous aiment.

- Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?

Chez Don, le chagrin commençait à laisser la place à une colère terrible.

- Nous n'avions pas le choix Don.

- Vous n'aviez pas le choix ? Pas le choix ?

Son poing se détendit brusquement et vint frapper l'agent en pleine face. Celui-ci se retrouva au sol, le nez en sang. Il esquissa un geste de défense, mais Don n'avait pas l'intention de le frapper de nouveau.

- Salopard ! se contenta-t-il de crier. Ne vous représentez jamais devant moi !

- Don, attendez ! Attendez !

Mais Don était déjà loin : il courait à perdre haleine à travers les longs couloirs du palais de justice taraudé par une seule idée : il devait rentrer chez lui. Il devait retrouver Alan et Charlie, leur dire qu'il allait bien, leur ôter ce poids qui devait les écraser depuis bientôt trois semaines. Il descendit les marches en courant et arrêta un taxi auquel il jeta l'adresse de la maison.

Tandis qu'il roulait à travers les rues de Los Angeles, il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre sous l'effet de la colère mais aussi du chagrin et de la culpabilité. Comment avait-il pu se rendre complice d'une telle infamie ? Comment avait-il pu être assez naïf pour prendre pour argent comptant ce que lui disaient les espions qui le gardaient ? Il aurait pourtant dû savoir que la C.I.A. ne reculait devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins, pas même devant la souffrance infligée à des innocents. Il grimaça : sa main lui faisait mal il y était vraiment allé de bon cœur en frappant ce traître. Espérons qu'il ne se l'était pas fracturée : il aurait l'air malin avec le bras gauche en écharpe et la main droite plâtrée !

Il ne fallut pas plus de vingt minutes au chauffeur pour l'arrêter devant l'allée. Don eut un serrement au cœur en apercevant la pelouse qui avait visiblement besoin d'une bonne tonte et les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient l'allée, signe que personne ne se préoccupait de l'état du jardin. Ce n'était pas le genre de son père. Cela prouvait dans quel désarroi il devait se trouver. Il jeta un billet de vingt dollars au chauffeur et se rua à l'extérieur du véhicule sans même attendre la monnaie. Le conducteur repartit en trombe, désireux peut-être de mettre le plus vite possible un maximum de distance entre lui et ce généreux client, avant que celui-ci ne s'aperçoive qu'il lui laissait un pourboire équivalent à plus de la moitié du montant de la course.

Debout dans l'allée, Don hésitait. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait peur de rentrer dans cette maison qu'il adorait. Qu'allait-il y trouver ? Comment expliquer ? Que pourrait-il faire pour effacer trois semaines d'un chagrin incommensurable ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là. De toute façon il lui fallait affronter son retour à la vie. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la maison. La porte s'ouvrit sans aucun problème : elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Aussitôt entré, son impression de malaise s'accrut encore. La maison était propre mais elle paraissait si froide, comme si une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur elle, éteignant toute sa lumière, toute sa chaleur.

- Papa ? Charlie ?

Il ne s'apercevait même pas que sa voix était presque un murmure, comme s'il était entré dans une église. Il se sentait oppressé, on aurait dit qu'il n'était pas à sa place ici, qu'il n'était plus à sa place.

- Papa ? Charlie ? Où êtes-vous, c'est moi, c'est Don !

Personne ne répondait à ses appels et il se sentit soudain gagné par un sentiment de panique irrépressible : et s'ils n'étaient plus là ? Et s'il n'y avait plus personne pour l'accueillir ? S'ils étaient partis, le croyant définitivement perdu pour eux ? Il tenta de se raisonner : bien sûr que non. Jamais Charlie et son père n'auraient abandonné la maison, pas en si peu de temps en tout cas. Si peu de temps ? lui soufflait son esprit à la dérive. Trois semaines ! Trois longues semaines de deuil et de larmes ! Qu'aurait-il pensé, lui, s'il avait cru son père ou Charlie morts pendant trois semaines ? Aurait-il eu le courage de rester à un endroit où chaque recoin lui parlait d'eux, où il les entendait rire, ou il les voyait vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles ?

Mais est-ce qu'il n'était pas en train de se donner beaucoup d'importance ? objectait une autre voix dans son cerveau. Quelle suffisance que d'imaginer que sa disparition avait interrompu net la vie d'Alan et Charlie ! Dieu merci ils avaient d'autres centres d'intérêt dans la vie que lui ! Sans doute avaient-il énormément de chagrin, mais de là à imaginer qu'ils aient pu se détruire !

- Papa ? Charlie ?

Pourquoi ce silence ? Pourquoi cette absence ? Il reçut un nouveau coup au cœur lorsqu'il aperçut le bandeau de crêpe qui ornait le coin du grand portrait de lui accroché au-dessus du buffet. Tout ici respirait le deuil, le chagrin. Mais où était donc sa famille ?

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait le fit se retourner d'un bloc. Il se figea dans le salon tandis qu'Amita, Larry et Alan entraient, portant plusieurs sacs à provision. Son cœur se serra en voyant combien son père paraissait frêle et perdu : des rides profondes s'étaient creusées sur ses joues et ses cheveux avaient totalement blanchi. Il faisait plus vieux que son âge, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait l'air… Il avait l'air vieux, conclut Don, vieux, fatigué et désespéré. Les trois arrivants s'étaient arrêtés sur le seuil, l'air dubitatif en voyant, en contre-jour, cette silhouette au milieu du salon.

- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Amita.

Et puis soudain, l'incrédulité se lut dans son regard et dans celui de Larry tandis qu'Alan laissait échapper le sac à provisions qu'il tenait et que ses mains se mettaient à trembler.

Ce n'était pas juste ! Le ciel ne pouvait pas lui imposer cette épreuve juste au moment où il commençait enfin à remonter tout doucement la pente, soutenu par les amis de Charlie. Pourquoi lui envoyer ce rêve cruel, cet espoir impossible ? Etait-il finalement devenu fou à force de douleur et de chagrin ? Ses sens l'abusaient-ils en lui faisant croire ce qu'il espérait du plus profond de son cœur sans penser un instant que ça puisse effectivement se produire ?

Et puis l'homme qui se tenait dans le salon fit un pas, juste un pas et tout devint réel, merveilleusement réel.

- Papa !

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est toi ? C'est bien toi ? Je ne rêve pas ?

- Non papa, non, c'est moi. C'est Don.

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans l'étreinte convulsive où son père l'enferma brusquement. Il le serrait contre lui à l'étouffer, comme pour empêcher quiconque de venir s'immiscer entre eux, tenter de lui arracher ce fils qu'on lui rendait. Don réprima un gémissement : son bras blessé se ressentait douloureusement de cette étreinte. Mais il n'essaya pas de s'en dégager. Il comprenait que son père en avait terriblement besoin pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il lui murmura soudain.

- C'est bien toi Donnie, je ne rêve pas ?

- Non, c'est moi papa.

- Si c'est un rêve, alors je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller. Plus jamais.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve papa, je suis là.

Alan s'écarta enfin de son fils miraculé et le tint à bout de bras, le dévorant du regard, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui qui se tenait là. Amita pleurait dans les bras de Larry, mais cette fois-ci, elle versait des larmes de joie après avoir versé tellement de larmes de chagrin.

- Mais comment ? Comment ? balbutiait Alan, incapable de s'exprimer convenablement.

- C'est une longue histoire papa. Je t'expliquerai. Je suis désolé de tout ça, tellement désolé, si tu savais !

En voyant des larmes dans les yeux de son fils, Alan n'y tint plus et il le prit de nouveau dans ses bras, le berçant comme un bébé.

- Non, tout va bien mon cœur, tout va bien maintenant. Tu es là. Tout va bien.

Il ne cessait de répéter cette phrase, comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même. Tout irait bien désormais, son fils était là. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Quelle était la cause du miracle ? A quoi rimaient ces semaines indicibles qu'ils venaient de vivre ? Le temps des explications viendrait bien assez tôt. Pour le moment, tout ce qui lui importait, tout ce qui comptait, c'est de pouvoir tenir contre lui son garçon qu'il avait cru perdu à jamais, pouvoir respirer son odeur, pouvoir entendre sa voix et se repaître de sa vue.

- Mon Donnie, mon petit. Je suis si heureux ! Si heureux !

Il arriva enfin à s'éloigner un peu, oh ! juste un tout petit peu de son garçon retrouvé. Et celui-ci se trouva aussitôt pris dans l'étreinte d'Amita puis de Larry, eux aussi incapables de trouver les mots pour décrire l'intensité des émotions qui les étreignaient à cet instant précis.

Et puis soudain le regard d'Alan se fit inquiet :

- Mon Dieu, mais tu es blessé mon ange !

Il venait de remarquer le bras en écharpe, la longue balafre sur la joue et l'hématome encore visible sur le front.

- Non, tout va bien papa ! On m'a parfaitement soigné ! Je vais très bien.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Pourquoi cette monstruosité ?

- Je vais vous expliquer. Mais d'abord, je voudrais voir Charlie. Où est-il ?

Il s'affola du regard qu'échangèrent alors ses trois interlocuteurs.

- Quoi ? Papa ? Où est Charlie ? Dis-moi qu'il va bien !

- Oui, oui. Il va bien, s'empressa alors de répondre son père, pour calmer l'angoisse qu'il sentait soudain dans la voix de son fils. Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Bon sang, dites-moi où est mon frère !

Alan n'avait pas la force de parler. Ce fut Amita qui lui dit, d'une voix empreinte de chagrin.

- Don, Charlie a très mal réagi quand il vous a cru mort.

- Oui, ça je peux l'imaginer, et alors ?

- Petit à petit, il s'est refermé sur lui-même.

- Il ne parlait plus, expliqua à son tour Alan, il ne dormait plus, puis il a arrêté de s'alimenter.

- Quoi ? Et alors ?

La voix de Don était maintenant empreinte d'une véritable angoisse.

- Donnie, on a dû le faire interner.

- QUOI ? Mais non ! C'est impossible voyons !

- On n'avait pas le choix. Il risquait de se détruire.

- Non ! Oh mon Dieu non ! Mon petit frère !

Don se sentait déchiré par la culpabilité : son petit frère s'était laissé dériver par sa faute. A cause de lui son esprit si brillant s'était perdu dans des limbes d'où il serait difficile de le faire revenir.

- Mais, que disent les médecins ? Il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste une dépression passagère ?

- Ils pensent que c'est grave Don, très grave.

- Mais maintenant que je suis là… balbutia-t-il.

- Donnie, ton frère est parti loin, très loin, avoua Alan en pleurant, je ne suis pas sûr que ta seule présence réussira à le ramener.

- Je veux le voir, je dois le voir ! exigea soudain Don.

- D'accord, je t'y emmène. »

Alan n'essaya même pas de discuter. Et puis, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le miracle allait peut-être se prolonger encore. Puisque son fils aîné était revenu, pourquoi pas aussi le cadet ?

_(à suivre)_


	25. Chapitre 37

**CHAPITRE XXXVII**

_Maison de repos, Los Angeles_

Assis dans le jardin, Don, désespéré, contemplait son petit frère avachi dans un fauteuil. Le mathématicien n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Une barbe déjà fournie masquait ses joues et son menton, ses cheveux, ayant énormément poussé, bouclaient anarchiquement sur son front et sa nuque et il avait beaucoup maigri. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était son regard vide que toute intelligence semblait avoir déserté. Où était passé le génial mathématicien dont l'esprit était toujours en ébullition, à la recherche de nouvelles théories, de nouvelles hypothèses, rebondissant systématiquement sur tous les problèmes qu'on lui présentait, élaborant des schémas audacieux et innovants ? Où était-il passé ce petit frère parfois si agaçant mais dont il était si fier ?

« Oh Charlie, mon petit frère, où es-tu ? » gémit Don.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était rentré chez lui. Il avait retrouvé ses amis, son bureau, son nom avait été effacé de la pierre tombale où on l'avait gravé à côté de celui de sa mère. La C.I.A. avait régularisé sa situation et récupéré le corps de l'agent dont il ne connaîtrait jamais le nom : désormais l'agent Don Eppes était de retour à la vie. Mais Charlie, lui, était resté en arrière. Le second miracle espéré par Alan n'avait pas eu lieu.

Quand Don s'était présenté devant lui, le mathématicien n'avait pas frémi, n'avait pas bougé un cil. Son frère avait eu beau le prendre dans ses bras, lui serrer la main, lui parler, il n'avait eu aucune réaction. Où qu'il soit, il était hors d'atteinte.

Don se sentait terriblement coupable de ce qui arrivait malgré tout ce que pouvait lui dire son père. Le responsable ce n'était pas lui, c'était la C.I.A. qui se permettait de jouer avec la vie des gens sans se soucier des dégâts qu'elle pouvait faire. Charlie n'était pas assez solide pour supporter certaines tensions, certaines épreuves. D'après les médecins, son cerveau avait comme disjoncté. Quant à savoir si la connexion se ferait de nouveau un jour ? Enormément d'espoir de voir son état s'améliorer avait disparu en constatant que le retour de son frère n'avait rien changé à sa prostration. Son corps était là, pour le moment du moins, mais son esprit, lui, avait déserté son enveloppe charnelle.

Don passait chaque jour plusieurs heures auprès de Charlie. De toute façon, sa blessure au bras, encore mal guérie, lui interdisait de reprendre du service sur le terrain. Il se contentait donc de quelques heures de présence au bureau pour expédier la paperasserie, puis venait tenir compagnie à Charlie. Un infirmier lui avait dit qu'il lui semblait que son frère était plus calme en sa présence et il aimait à croire que c'était la vérité.

Ce jour-là, il avait décidé d'emmener le mathématicien au fond du jardin de la clinique où il était hospitalisé. C'était un après-midi d'automne ensoleillé et Don voulait profiter de ces derniers moments où il pouvait emmener son frère à l'extérieur : bientôt la pluie viendrait et ils seraient confinés entre les quatre murs de la petite chambre claire qu'occupait Charlie au premier étage du bâtiment central.

Il soufflait une brise légère qui faisait voleter les feuilles des arbres qui déjà jaunissaient. A cet endroit du parc, on avait installé un banc en fer à cheval sur une petite terrasse au centre de laquelle se dessinait un cadran solaire. De l'autre côté de la terrasse, des poissons rouges nageaient dans un bassin peu profond et il semblait à Don que Charlie aimait cet endroit. Peut-être les poissons rouges lui rappelaient-ils ses propres poissons. Qui pouvait savoir ce que pensait le malade ? Pensait-il d'ailleurs ? Son cerveau si performant émettait-il encore des ondes ?

« Charlie ! Regarde Charlie, on dirait que les ombres…

Il lui racontait tout et n'importe quoi, élaborant les théories scientifiques les plus absurdes et les plus grotesques pour tenter de le faire réagir. Il aurait tout donné à ce moment-là pour entendre son frère le contredire à nouveau, lui qui était si souvent exaspéré par cette propension qu'il avait à le faire. Il aurait donné sa vie pour se sentir de nouveau complètement stupide, tandis que Charlie lui exposait une théorie qui semblait couler de source pour lui et dont, pour sa part, il n'arrivait même pas à saisir les prémices. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça arrive ? Pourquoi Charlie ?

Il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains : il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne supportait plus de se trouver face à cet étranger qui était à la fois son frère et qui ne l'était pas. Il était désespéré de constater que finalement Sobieski avait bien fait une victime dans sa tentative de meurtre : mais ce n'était pas celui qu'il visait qu'il avait tué. Non, celui qui était mort dans cet attentat, c'était Charlie, son petit frère Charlie. Et un terrible sentiment de solitude s'abattit sur lui. Les larmes se mirent à couler entre ses doigts.

- Oh Charlie ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi petit frère ?

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se figea, n'osant pas comprendre. C'était sans doute une infirmière qui les avait rejoints. Ou Amita venue rendre visite à Charlie, ou encore son père ou Larry qui passaient aussi le voir tous les jours. Pourtant il savait que tous les trois ne devaient pas arriver avant le début de soirée. Amita avait des cours et il avait réussi à convaincre Alan d'accompagner Larry à une exposition de mécanique à laquelle il se faisait une joie d'assister deux mois plus tôt. Tant de choses s'étaient passées en moins de deux mois ! Comme si l'univers entier avait basculé ! Et tout ça par sa faute !

La main quitta soudain son épaule pour se poser sur sa tête. Il la sentait aller et venir dans ses cheveux et il retenait son souffle, de peur, par un mouvement maladroit, d'interrompre ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Donnie… Donnie… Est-ce que c'est toi ? Est-ce que tu es là devant moi ?

Et puis le doute ne fut plus permis : c'était bien sa main ! C'était bien sa voix : enrouée, faible sans doute, mais SA VOIX !

- Charlie ! Oh ! Charlie, mon petit frère !

Don prit son frère dans ses bras, l'arrachant à son fauteuil, et il le tint serré contre sa poitrine, riant et pleurant à la fois. Il sentait les mains de Charlie dans son dos, ces mains qui n'étaient plus inertes, qui répondaient à son étreinte.

- Charlie ! Charlie !

Il écarta un peu son frère pour le regarder et en plongeant dans ses yeux, il aperçut une lueur qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais y voir.

- Tu vas bien Charlie ? Dis-moi que tu vas bien, que tu me reconnais ! Parle-moi Charlie ! Parle-moi encore.

Il s'affolait soudain, se demandant s'il n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé ce moment de retour à la conscience, s'il n'avait pas pris son désir ardent pour une réalité.

Et puis il s'aperçut que la même pensée traversait l'esprit revenu de son frère.

- Est-ce que tu es vraiment là Donnie ?

- Oui, oui Charlie, c'est bien moi.

- Je suis mort ? C'est ça ?

- Non ! Non ! cria-t-il presqu'avec violence, terrifié à cette idée. Non ! tu n'es pas mort Charlie et tu ne mourras pas.

Charlie s'écarta un peu de son frère, faisant courir ses doigts sur son visage, en en dessinant le contour d'un geste encore imprécis, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'était pas la proie d'un songe. Figé, Don le laissait faire, conscient que ce geste était indispensable à Charlie pour reprendre complètement pied dans la réalité. Celui-ci continuait son exploration tactile, descendait sur les épaules et sur le torse, comme pour vérifier que son frère était bien là, en entier, devant lui et Don émis un petit rire de protestation. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir : à la fois il était gêné de ce geste, mais il avait peur, en l'interrompant, de replonger son frère dans le marasme dont il venait de sortir. Cependant, son rire avait attiré l'attention de Charlie dont les mains cessèrent leur mouvement tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers son aîné, une interrogation dans le regard.

- Je te préviens Charlie, si tu descends plus bas, je t'en colle une !

Et soudain, Don vit le plus beau spectacle qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir : un sourire ironique fleurit sur les lèvres de son petit frère.

- Oh ! Désolé Don !

Puis, les yeux du mathématiciens se mirent à pétiller de malice tandis qu'il ajoutait :

- Tu as raison, on pourrait nous voir. J'attendrai que nous soyons seuls !

Don éclata d'un rire nerveux qu'il ne pouvait réprimer et Charlie se joignit à lui avant d'enchaîner, redevenant soudain sérieux :

- Mais comment ? Comment ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Alors ça, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je t'entends dire ça ! Quel événement !

Charlie sourit une nouvelle fois : à mesure que les minutes passaient, Don pouvait voir que ses facultés intellectuelles lui revenaient, intactes, aussi aiguisées et redoutables qu'auparavant.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, va. Je crois que certaines choses m'échappent mais je ne vais pas tarder à trouver la solution.

Don comprit alors que son petit frère était définitivement revenu et il le serra de nouveau contre lui.

- Oh Charlie, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !

Charlie se laissait aller à la joie de cette étreinte dans les bras de son frère. Bien sûr beaucoup de choses restaient en suspens. Bien sûr il aurait besoin d'une foule d'explications pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, dans ce jardin inconnu, avec son frère bien aimé auprès de lui, ce frère dont la mort l'avait plongé dans un tel marasme qu'il avait cru que jamais il n'en sortirait. Mais pour le moment, il s'en moquait.

Tout ce qui comptait c'était d'être là, dans les bras de Don, de sentir celui-ci ému aux larmes, ces larmes qu'il avait versées pour lui, lui qui n'avait pas pleuré pour leur mère, ces larmes qui l'avaient sorti de ce gouffre froid et sombre où il s'était égaré depuis si longtemps. Il n'avait pu supporter ces larmes : il ne voulait pas que son frère souffre, c'était intolérable. Et chacune des larmes qui passaient entre les doigts de l'agent effondré était venue, comme un sésame, lui montrer le chemin de la sortie chacune d'elle, telle une goutte de lumière, avait érodé cette glace qui emprisonnait sa conscience jusqu'à la faire fondre totalement.

Entendre Don lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait jamais fait ! Qui aurait cru qu'un jour de telles paroles sortiraient de la bouche de son frère ? Il aurait tout donné durant leur adolescence pour les entendre. Mais il avait fallu attendre si longtemps et vivre ce drame pour qu'enfin les mots convoités résonnent à ses oreilles.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Donnie ! Désespérément ! réussit-il à dire.

Et puis ce fut tout. Les mots étaient devenus inutiles.

**FIN**

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire et surtout à ceux qui on laissé des reviews : Fanncis, Pandi, AmbreOnyx, Ryhn, Eppsie notamment (si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse...)

A bientôt peut-être pour une nouvelle histoire, si vous le voulez...


End file.
